Running Towards the Truth
by Ayshen
Summary: A husband off the deep end, two DNA tests...and now four peoples lives and loves will never be the same. Liason and Sexis! Epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: If you are a SamLexis, Jasam, Rexis fan...DO NOT READ THIS STORY!! Thank you, you have been warned. Sorry for their being no separation in scenes...I origianlly had an asterisk...but it doesn't show for this one or the second chapter, I promise to figure out something for the 3rd.**

**This story is for HazelEyes18!! Thanks for giving me the idea.**

"She knows about us Sam...she knows about us and she is going to take Molly away from me. So you have to change her mind" Ric sneered grabbing her daughter.

Alexis slid behind the wall and listened.

"Don't touch me Ric. I don't care what Alexis does to you...you deserve it" she spat back.

"Oh and you were innocent in this whole act...now honey don't forget you were the one pulling my shirt off"

Alexis squeezed her eyes shut and she could picture it...and she felt the tears touch her cheeks.

"Unfortunately I can't forget I was there...and whatever Alexis does to us we both deserve it" Sam said before walking out the back door.

She watched Ric walk over to the playpen and pull Molly out.

"How's daddy's baby" he asked tickling her tummy.

This was the man she thought she had married, the man she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She contemplated walking out and seeing if they can work things out...but then she heard him speak.

"No one will take you from me...no one. It's you and me against the world baby...your mommy has some idea's but I will never let you feel like you are second fiddle to anyone...you are first to daddy, always. Now daddy has to go out of town, but I will be back in a couple of days and we will start our new life together...okay princess" he finished putting her back down.

Her heart was caught in her chest and she realized that the Ric she thought has disappeared years ago was back...and he would stop at nothing to take her daughter from her. Once she heard him announce to Viola that he was leaving she crept in.

She looked at their beautiful daughter happily gumming a toy. In an instant she knew what she had to do and she picked up the phone.

Elizabeth Webber was tired; tired of dealing with everything. She was tired of her drug addict husband who wouldn't sign the divorce papers, and she was tired of having to explain herself to everyone about this baby. Maybe it would just be easier to take out an ad in the Port Charles Herald announcing that Jason Morgan was the maybe daddy of her baby and to leave her alone.

When she saw Sam enter the hospital doors and look around she asked Epiphany for a break and then walked to the cafeteria to sit down for a cup of tea. She felt so alone lately...she had her friends, and Grams...but it just all was starting to feel overwhelming.

_**One Week Earlier...**_

"Can you pass me those labs" Robin Scorpio asked the technician behind the counter.

When she got back into her office she was running through the blood types that had been donated in the latest blood bank stored at the hospital. She had a case in which a client needed a rare blood transfusion so she figured this was the first place to look. She wouldn't have noticed it if it just wasn't so odd...or if there names weren't so close together...but there it was plain as day.

Alexis Davis: AB-

Samantha McCall: O+

Elizabeth Spencer: AB-

She checked the computer three times just to make sure...but there it was plain as day...and it made her head spin. So she called Patrick for a consult.

He walked in his dimples etched into his cheeks, "oh a quickie in the office, eh?" he asked.

"Look at these three people and tell me which two are related" she said handing him the copy without the names.

He glanced at the list, "one and three...there is no way an O+ person is related to someone with AB- blood...and AB- is only in what 1 of the population...those two are definitely related"

She handed him the paper with the names, "now tell me which two are related?"

"Alexis Davis, Elizabeth Spencer" he responded before realizing what he just said as his eyes grew wide.

She nodded and an hour later Patrick came back with the paperwork from the files. It seemed as if the deeper they delved in...the more it was confirmed. They first looked at the patterns with the children...and there was no way an AB- parent with any match would give birth to an O+ baby.

Patrick finally closed the file, "Robin...I would stake my reputation on this...but Samantha McCall is not related to Alexis Davis...not at least as her daughter...as for Liz...it's just too odd of a match for it not to mean something"

Robin agreed, but decided to take it one step furthur. The hospital had samples from each woman...and she knew this was unorthodox but she ran DNA testings.

The results sat on her desk...she ripped them open and pulled out the paper.

DNA Match: #1 and #3

Now she was armed with results she had no idea what to do with.

"Corinthos" he answered having just walked through the door.

"Sonny, it's Alexis...I need to see you now at the lake house; it's about the girls"is all she said before he heard the phone click.

He wondered what it was about but picked up his jacket and went...for the girls.

She packed fast...having first sent Viola home. She wouldn't let Ric touch her kids.

"Mommy, where are we going" Kristina asked as she grabbed clothing from her drawer's.

Alexis smiled at her beautiful daughter, "on a little trip"

"Is Daddy Ric coming?" she asked.

"No honey, not this time...just me, you and Molly" she said sadly.

Kristina seemed to take the answer well and when the door knocked she ran to it and swung it open.

"DADDY!" she squealed in delight.

Sonny scooped his beautiful daughter into his arms and took a chance to look around...he saw packed bags and Alexis look frazzled.

"Sweetie pie, can you go to room and color me a picture why I talk to your mommy?"he asked putting her down.

"Alexis what's up" he asked when their daughter left the room.

She ran her hands through her hair and he knew it was a sign of anxiety, "Sonny...I have to go. I don't want you to think I am taking Kristina from you, but Ric...Sonny, Ric is unstable, and I...I think he is going to try and take Molly from me...he slept with Sam and when I confronted him he went on the defensive...and I will not let him take my baby from me" she said a Cassadine like resolve in her eyes.

He simply nodded deciding to keep mum for now on the fact that he knew about Sam and Ric, "where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know...I guess I am going to go ask Nikolas to help hide us for now...I just...I wasn't expecting this Sonny, but I am so scared for my girl's...Ric he isn't right in the head.

He nodded, "no Alexis; you can't go to Nikolas"

"Why not? Sonny...I know you love Kristina but-" she started but was cut off.

"Lex...you don't understand...I am not trying to keep you here. But the first place Ric will look is with the Cassadines, and what about chemo?" he asked.

She nodded her head...it wasn't as if she hadn't thought of that, "I don't know, I don't know" she burst in a blast of frustration.

He put an arm on hers and led her to the couch, "I have a plan...do you trust me?"

As their gaze met she couldn't lie, "yes"

Robin walked through the hospital corridors spotting Epiphany, "have you seen Elizabeth?" she asked.

Epiphany was about to remind her how she didn't have a GPS tracking device stuck to all her nurses, but bit her tongue when she saw the worried look in the doctor's eyes.

"She's on break...I saw her head towards the cafeteria"

As soon as Robin heard the words she ran towards the room. When she got to the door she saw Liz nursing a cup of chamomile tea.

"Hey" she said softly approaching her.

Liz smiled, "hey, sit with me"

Robin sat down with an ounce of trepidation that Liz picked up on, "what's wrong?"

The young doctor sighed, "Liz...what is your blood type?"

"AB-, why?" she asked worried.

She nodded, "you do know that only 1 of the population has that blood type, right?"

Liz nodded remembering her grams explaining the rarity of her blood type.

"What if I told you there was someone in Port Charles with your blood type..someone not in your family"

Liz wondered where this cryptic conversation was going, "what are you getting at Robin?"

Robin just decided spilling was necessary, "I was going through the blood bank last week...I saw your blood type...and someone else had the same one. I consulted with Patrick and he agreed that you and this person were related...and you might be mad at me, and if you are I brought it onto myself, but I ran the DNA tests...and Liz...what I am about to tell you will change your life"

"Spit it out Robin"

"Alexis Davis has AB- blood, Sam has O+, and you have AB-...Sam isn't Alexis' daughter...you are"

Max pulled the black SUV to the front of the house and packed the stuff in. Alexis watched on as Sonny put the girl's in the back seat.

"You coming?" he asked climbing into the driver seat.

She jumped in expecting a ride to the airport or train station, instead they pulled out onto the highway and started to drive west.

"Sonny where are we going?"

He decided to spill the beans, "we are going to a safe house I have...one where there will be a full time nurse and a doctor to come and do the chemo when you need it"

"And where is this safe house?"

"Idaho"

"Idaho...like potatoes Idaho?"

"Corn, potatoes, hay...you ever been...it's beautiful" he said peaking his dimples out.

"Sonny Corinthos you are not dropping me off in the middle of nowhere; turn back around I will face Ric instead"

"Who said I was dropping you off?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm staying with you...every step of the way"

Liz's mind was reeling; sure she could be mad at Robin, but as she looked at the DNA tests her mind spun. She suddenly had someplace she had to be.

She went to the one person who she knew she could trust...it seemed to be the place she always went to when things got bad.

"Liz, what's the matter?" Jason asked opening the Penthouse door and ushering her in.

She walked about halfway and turned around with the sheet of paper in her hand.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

He shook his head and then something clicked, "is it the paternity test" he whispered softly.

"No, you see it's not our paternity test...it's a maternity test...seems that someone forgot to tell me that the people who ditched me her in Port Charles at 15 aren't even my real parents" she exclaimed as the tears started flowing.

Jason shook his head, "what do you mean?"

"Well Robin noticed I seem to share a very rare blood type with another Port Charles citizen..and after she ran a DNA test...well look we are a maternal match"

"What does this mean...who"

"Well Jason...good news for Sam; she isn't Alexis' daughter...I am"

She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up to the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Is mommy really a Princess?"

She heard him let out his trademark chuckle, "of course she is...and you are a Princess too"

"Daddy, you always call me your Princess"

Alexis fought back the tears...there was so much she didn't know about Sonny and Kristina's relationship and the familiar pangs of regret.

"Wanna know what your mommy is the Princess of?" he asked.

Now she was interested as he continued, "mommy is the Princess of popcorn"

Kristina feel in a fit of giggles and Alexis cocked one eye open, "I heard that" she muttered.

"Look the Princess is awake" he exclaimed.

Kristina then announced, "daddy, don't you know you are suppose to kiss the Princess and wake her up"

"Next time Princess" he said grinning his dimples.

This was becoming way too familiar for her and she changed the subject, "where are we?" she asked noticing it was darkening.

"We are now approaching Indiana where we will stop for the night"

"Sonny, is that safe?" she asked.

He reached into the center console and pulled out paperwork...the first was a license with her picture on it, "Ava Cruz, eh?" she asked flipping to the next one, "oh and Miguel Cruz" she said arching her eyebrow.

"And my name is Princess Cruz" Kristina announced. When Alexis looked at Sonny he just shrugged his shoulder's and smiled.

As odd as it was the tension was leaving her body...but she felt a chill run down her spine knowing what Ric was capable of.

"What" he asked stunned.

"I have to go talk to my Grams...this makes no sense, but it's all right here...Alexis Davis is my mother" she said walking out.

He grabbed his leather jacket and followed her.

He lay on the hotel bed feeling refreshed. Now he had work to do. Alcazar would come in the city the next day, and he wanted to get an outline of a plan. Suddenly he heard the fax machine beep. The cover page came in first from General Hospital, but it was the bottom page that interested him...and when it came in; a maniacal smile came to his face.

Mother: Elizabeth Spencer 100

Father: Jason Morgan 99.999999999

**A/N: Hope you liked...I know a lot happened in the first chapter, but it's setting up for so many fireworks. Thanks for the read and if you drop a little review you will make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled up to a Motel 6 in a tiny town on the outskirts of Urbana, Indiana. just about dinner time. Sonny went in and paid for their rooms and put their bags inside...before they unpacked they sat and ate a diner across the street.

"What do you want to eat beautiful?" Sonny asked Kristina while strapping Molly into the high chair.

Kristina looked at the menu, "french fries" she announced.

"Don't you want some vegetables, maybe broccoli?" he asked.

It was at that moment he knew that a five year old could give the Cassadine death glare.

"Oh Sonny, you know that doesn't work...I distinctively remember taking Michael to Kelly's and him giving Penny back his plate of steamed vegetables and ordering her to bring him fries"

Sonny thought to argue but he could picture his son doing that very thing; so instead he laughed and told his Princess she could have whatever her heart desired.

At that comment Alexis raised an eyebrow, but Sonny started to play with Molly and ignored her.

"Well aren't you so pretty, what's your name?" the waitress asked Kristina.

Sonny and Alexis both sucked in a breath.

"Princess Cruz" Kristina answered smiling and Sonny and Alexis both said a silent prayer that things would stay this calm.

When they arrived in front of the Webber's house Liz turned to Jason, "thank you for the ride" she said before hopping out.

Jason turned off the car and ran after her catching her on the porch, "I am not letting you do this alone. I am going to wait out here until you are done"

She thought to argue with him...but she was too tired, and in reality she wanted him there.

He heard the deep breath she sucked in before she put the key in the lock...when the door opened Audrey greeted them.

"Oh Elizabeth...I didn't know you had company. Jason" she said smiling.

It broke Elizabeth's heart to look at the woman she had called Gram's her whole life, and it broke her heart to do this...but she couldn't understand how everyone had lied to her. When she shut the door with Jason still outside Audrey knew something was wrong.

"Grams...why didn't anyone ever tell me I was adopted" she said in a loud, raspy, whisper.

Audrey Webber felt her heart sink in her chest...and for a moment she wanted to lie, but when she turned around to look in her grandchild's cobalt blue eyes she couldn't.

"So it;s true...it is... And no one bothered to inform me. You know I always wondered why I didn't look like Sarah or Stephen; they doted on them...I was always the outcast... is that why they just bothered to leave me here...did they even want me" Elizabeth asked her eyes begging for truth.

Audrey felt the tears sting her eyes, "I will answer any questions you need to know Elizabeth; just please dear...calm down"

Liz felt the fight leave her body when she saw her Grams...but she had so many questions that needed to be answered.

"Just tell me what happened...why they adopted me...I need to know about everything you know"

"Your mom and dad wanted another child...you mother found out she had scar tissue on her uterus from Sarah. The doctors told her she probably wouldn't be able to carry full term so they looked into other alternatives. One day your dad called me and told me they had found the most beautiful baby girl ever in New England...they marveled about your blue eyes and black hair. Your birth mother was a young teen who couldn't support a child...she gave your parent's a gift they otherwise wouldn't have had...they never wanted you to feel any different; so they never told you...from what I know the adoption was sealed...Elizabeth, how did you find this out?"

Liz answered with the tears in her eyes, "my mother...she lives in Port Charles. Someone at the hospital noticed we matched a rare blood type; they performed a DNA test...and it was a maternal match "

"Who?" Audrey asked quite shocked.

"Alexis Davis" Liz answered still shocked by it...Audrey obviously felt the same way as her mouth lay agape.

"Thank you for your honesty Grams" she said getting up.

"My dear Elizabeth I hope this doesn't change anything for us...you are my family...blood or no blood...so what are you going to do now that you have these results"

Elizabeth had thought about it since finding out and she hugged the one person she could always count on, "Grams...you are the only family I know...and nothing will ever change that...but I am going to go find my mother"

As they walked into the small hotel room Sonny and Alexis looked around and almost if on cue both said aloud, "well it's not the Pierre"

They stood surprised when Kristina announced, "jinx, you guys owe each other a soda"

Two double beds covered most of the room with two nightstands, and a television.

Alexis sat on the bed and looked around...her life would never be the same, but as she looked at her two girls she knew it was going to be okay.

"Morgan" Jason answered

"Mr. Morgan, it's Benny, I need to speak to you at the Penthouse at once...it's about Mr. Corinthos" the man said before they hung up.

Jason sighed wondering if he should knock on the door to check if Elizabeth was alright. But at that moment she walked out. It was obvious she had been crying...and all he wanted to do now was make the hurt go away.

"Are you okay" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "It's true...Alexis Davis is my mom"

He nodded, "listen I have to go back to my house and talk to Benny about something"

"Don't worry, I will be fine...I...um...I want to go the lake house. I know it sounds crazy going tonight...but, Jason...I have a mom out there that I don't even know"

"Hey it's not crazy. But I want to go with you; so come with me, and after I will take you to the lake house" he said brushing a piece of bang out of her face.

She groaned, "Jason...what are you going to tell Sam?"

He watched her as he played with the girls'. It killed him to watch the pain upon her face...it was better they had got out of Port Charles because if they hadn't he may have killed Ric.

"Why don't you take a nice, long, hot shower...I got the girls" he asked breaking the silence.

She nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

"Alexis" he said just before she walked away and when she turned her finished, "it's going to be okay"

And for the first time in a long time she believed it.

"Mr. Morgan" Benny said as soon as they entered the penthouse.

He had so much running through his mind, Liz, Sam, Alexis, Sonny...the whole ride home he had been thinking about what to say to Sam.

"Mr. Morgan" he repeated breaking Jason out of his trance.

"Benny, Stan" he said noticing the younger man sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jason" he said nodding.

Elizabeth cleared her throat as the two men noticed her and said their hello's.

Before he could say anything Liz turned to him, "I am going to go lay down upstairs...come and get me when you are done"

He watched her walk up the stairs and when she vanished from sight he turned to the two men, "what's up?"

Benny spoke first, "Mr. Corinthos called me...he had to go out of town. He cannot be contacted unless we go through Stan"

Jason was confused, but then Stan spoke, "What I can do if Sonny needs to be contacted is route the phone call through San Cristobal through the untraced cell phone he has"

"Wait, why didn't Sonny go down to the Island?"

"Because he has Miss Davis with him...and no one can know where they went...He just told me to tell you it is a matter of life and death"

Jason lost his breath when Benny explained the situation. He knew Ric was a psycho, and he wished he would have taken care of him a long time ago.

As Benny and Stan were leaving; he watched Sam burst forth from the elevator doors.

"Jason, I need you" she said marching into the Penthouse.

Jason looked on to the woman he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with...he wondered if the day would ever come that he would stop picturing her with Ric.

"What's up?"

"Alexis knows...Alexis knows about Ric and I...oh my God Jason, what am I going to do. And now I can't find her or the girls, it's like she vanished" she said freaking out.

"Sam please calm down"

"It's just Jason...who told her...she wasn't supposed to find out...and then Ric tells me she knows and he wants me to convince her not to take Molly" she whined.

He nodded, "I don't know Sam...but listen there is something you need to know"

"What"

"Ric is planning something, and Sonny felt threatened enough to take Alexis out of town"

Liz heard the last line out of his mouth and bit her lip...if Ric was involved it wouldn't be good.

She got dressed in a pair of pajamas and walked out. There was Sonny in his Armani slacks with Molly tucked into one side and Kristina entangled under his other arm.

It was a sight to behold...and it touched her heart...for so long she had been trying to protect her girl's from Sonny's lifestyle, and here she was seeking refuge with him. She thought about leaving the three of them until Molly opened her eyes and put up her hands for her mama to pick her up. She did and lay her on the second bed; taking the corner of the cover and covering Sonny and Kristina. She kissed her daughter's head and then looked at her father.

"Thank you Sonny" she whispered into the air.

Ric was annoyed...he had tried to call home four times. He was sure Viola would answer one of those times, but she didn't. Alexis was probably off somewhere pouting; she would come around...she had forgiven him once. Now he was even doing something more important...for her...for his family. Killing Jason Morgan would solve all of their problems.

Liz only felt mildly bad for listening to the conversation besides it was about her mom...her mom. That was such a weird thought. She hadn't thought of her parent's much...they didn't seem to think of her either; so she resigned her life to living without them. But now she had a mom...right here in Port Charles, and she needed to find her...Alexis Davis wasn't perfect, but Liz knew she wanted the chance to get to know her better...and then she heard the line out of Sam's mouth that pushed a button.

"Wait so she can run off with Sonny, but I can't be with you...what a hypocritical-"

She never got to finish as Liz flew down the stairs, "you selfish bitch...did you not hear what Jason said...she is in danger; she is sick and she is out there running from her psycho husband who wants to take her baby away...this is your fault. If you wouldn't have slept with Ric-"

Sam started to yell back, "what are you doing here anyway, and who are you to stick your nose into my problems...don't you have a DNA test to pick up?"

Liz could feel herself seething, "I already picked up one...and it had an interesting tidbit of information...I guess happy news for you"

Sam looked on confused as Liz pressed forth, "come to find out you are free...you aren't Alexis' daughter"

"What, how do you know this?"

Liz looked her square in the eye before walking out, "because you aren't Alexis' daughter...I am"

**A/N: This is going to move REALLY slow...especially in the first couple chapters...I really want to develop the backstory because it affects so many people in the show...and their will be a lot of fallout. Hope you enjoy so far...Thanks for all the wonderful comments and feedback; it really is motivating!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo: indicates a scene change...I hope this makes it easier to follow!**

Jason felt stuck to the spot. Sam's mouth just lay open...and Liz had run out. He didn't know what to do until he heard the door slam.

"I will be right back" he told the brunette in the living room.

She was slamming at the elevator button and when it dinged she walked in and started hitting the close door button.

The doors were halfway closed when he stuck his hand in the middle and opened them jumping in the car with her.

"What do you want?" she asked her hands poised on her hips.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh I am just fine and dandy...I am pregnant and have no real idea who the father of my baby is...I just found out my mother is not my mother...but the woman who is my mother is running from her psychopathic ex husband who happens to be my psychotic ex husband too" she said the tears marring her beautiful face.

The elevator dinged at the bottom floor and she walked out.

"Liz" he said as she turned back around.

"I have to go talk to Sam"

She nodded, "yeah why don't you both go celebrate that Sam isn't Alexis', okay? Because this is what she wanted...and I am going to find my mom."

After she finished she turned on her heel; Jason didn't even think as he just went after her.

"Can you stop?" he asked flabbergasted.

Finally she paused, "What?" she questioned again.

"You aren't going to be able to find Alexis without me...so just wait while I go explain everything to Sam, okay"

She nodded feeling bad that she had snapped at him...it just scared her how fast her life was changing.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He woke in the still of the night...he hadn't remembered falling asleep, but he knew he must have because Kristina was laying snug against his back.

.It was hard to untangle himself without waking her, but finally he sat up. He looked over at the other bed. Alexis lay with Molly clung to her chest. It was the most peaceful he had seen her since she had found out about the cancer. He vowed that it would stay that way...he wouldn't let her get hurt...not by Ric. He should have taken care of him a long time ago...but as he looked at the dark haired baby with the chubby cheeks he knew why he hadn't. This time there would be no second guessing...if he came after her Sonny would take care of him...he wouldn't let his life touch her; not again.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They rode the elevator back up and Liz furrowed her brow when he walked to PH4 and unlocked the door.

"This one is empty right now...wait in here, rest...I will come get you okay?"

She decided not to argue since her body was calling for rest anyway. So she laid down on the couch and covered herself with an afghan...just to rest.

After making sure she laid down Jason walked over to PH2...wondering how he was going to explain this.

When he walked in Sam was sitting the couch her legs folded under her.

"What is she talking about" she asked as soon as he walked in.

Jason took a deep breath and sat down in front of her, "Robin found a discrepancy with yours and Alexis' blood types...she has a rare one...and Elizabeth matched. She ran a DNA test and it came out that Elizabeth is Alexis' daughter...not you" he tried to say as gently as possible.

She shook her head softly and he noticed the tears that started to fall, "but Jason...I...we"

"We never got a DNA test...we just assumed" he said before pulling her in close to him.

She pulled back a moment later and smiled "well I guess maybe this is a blessing in disguise...now there is nothing keeping us away from each other"

There was a shock after her words...suddenly it felt like the world was between them.

He had Ricky drive her back to Kelly's; feigning exhaustion...and he went across the hall to check on Elizabeth. He walked in the dark Penthouse and saw her asleep; her hand protectively over her stomach. A small smile came to his face and for the first time he let himself hope that this child was his.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He woke again before dawn and picked up Kristina to tuck her into bed with Alexis. Instinctively he kissed hers and Molly's forehead...and for some reason it just seemed right to lean over to Alexis and brush his lips across hers. He would protect them from now on.

She woke with the door opening, and was afraid until she was him smiling with two Styrofoam cups, a paper bag and a newspaper.

"I figured you would want some coffee" he said setting the other stuff down.

She smiled, "thank you...what time is it?"

"Just before 5:30, I figure we should leave by six to get a good start...once we get into the open country there will be no making phone calls for awhile...did you want to make any now?"

She thought for a second...Nikolas, Jax they would be worried...but they could wait...right now she just needed time away from Port Charles.

"No" she answered quickly.

They woke the girls and Sonny broke out the bagels, fresh fruit and orange juice he had bought from the convenience store. Alexis watched him feed Molly as she went to brush her hair...and suddenly the first of many realities struck...as a small clump of hair was stuck in the bristles of her brush

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ric woke to the sound of the room service cart at his door. It was going to be a good day. After today's meeting with Alcazar he would go home and claim what was rightfully his. He and his little Princess would start their lives together...and he would make Jason Morgan pay for all he had lost...sweet Elizabeth didn't deserve to be stuck with trash like Morgan...and he would make sure her and her baby were safe.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elizabeth woke up and looked around. She smiled upon recognizing the room...Brenda's room he had informed her the morning after the night of the blackout. When she remembered how she got here she sighed. Alexis Davis was her mother...mother...and then she thought of Cam, and knew she had to call her Grams and let her know she was okay. When she headed downstairs she heard Jason with Stan.

"What do you mean we can't get a hold of them?"

Stan punched in some numbers on his laptop, "they are in a remote area where cell service is not available. You know I would love to help you Jason...but it is impossible"

"Alright man, I understand...just call me when you get a signal...I really need to talk to him"

Liz waited until the man left to walk down the stairs...Jason turned and offered her a small smile, "hey...how'd you sleep...are you hungry?"

She smiled back, "hey, great, not right now...um, I heard what Stan said...I guess I am going to have to wait some more"

He nodded, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be...you've been amazing like usual...but I have to go check on Cam...and wait I guess"

He watched her walked towards the door and he called her name...when she turned around he spoke again, "if you need anything don't hesitate to call"

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She was painfully silent for a long while in the car, but once the girls had fallen asleep in the back seat he decided to talk.

"Are you okay" he asked just above a whisper.

"I'm just tired" she said kind of turning over.

She didn't wake up until lunch time, and there was something weighing on her face...he decided not to push the issue...but he was worried.

Alexis could tell he was concerned about her...he kept looking at her with those damn eyes...but she made busy with the girls and their lunch, and when they got back in the car she turned over again...she was awfully tired.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What is this" Alcazar asked skimming the paper Ric handed him.

Ric smiled evilly, "that is a paternity test proving that Jason Morgan is the father of Elizabeth Webber's unborn child"

The shock written on Lorenzo's face was worth it, "how did you...I didn't"

"Unfortunately Jason has gotten his hooks into another innocent woman...so use this test as you may against him...this is where he is most vulnerable" Ric said as the man was about to leave.

Before he walked out of the door Ric spoke again, "but Lorenzo...Elizabeth is not to be touched, not to be harmed, do you understand?"

Lorenzo tipped his head, but rolled his eyes when he turned around...this was a whole new game now.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Liz, this is Kelly...the results are in"

"I will be right there" Liz said closing the phone and grabbing her bag...funny this was the second DNA test that had the ability to change her life.

Kelly was waiting at the nurses station when Liz ran in.

She held up the envelope, "I haven't read it...good luck"

Elizabeth stared at it for a moment and slipped it in her bag. When she got outside she sat on the bench and opened it.

_**Mother: Elizabeth Spencer 100**_

_**Father: Jason Morgan 99.999999999**_

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He saw the sign indicating they were crossing into Idaho. Alexis was still sleeping and Kristina was now doing a song with all the states in alphabetical order. Molly was enamored with her sister clapping her hands and babbling on with her.

Sonny felt tears come to his eyes...here were these two beautiful girl's who hadn't a care in the world...they didn't know they were on the run from their psycho uncle and father...or their mother was laying in the passenger seat weakened by a life threatening disease...it struck him as how innocent children were and how much he would fight to keep them that way.

"Alexis, we're here" he said as they pulled into the drive of a beautiful ranch style house.

"What time is it?" she asked groggy.

He smiled, "about dinner time, so c'mon let's get the girls and you unpacked and I will whip something up"

There were three rooms upstairs and it was obvious he had made provisions...a crib and a daybed in one, the room that was obviously Sonny's housed black satin sheets, and then she walked into the room she supposed was hers. She laughed when she saw the burgundy sheets on her bed. She laid down and all she could do was hope that everything was going to be okay.

When she walked downstairs an hour later the girl's were already eating.

"Hi Mommy, Molly threw spaghetti at daddy" Kristina said starting to laugh again.

Sonny walked out of the kitchen wiping the sauce from his shirt.

Alexis bit her laugh from laughing, "I am so sorry"

"Don't be...and hey maybe throwing spaghetti at the chef means you like it" he said tickling under Molly's chin.

"You hungry" he asked.

She shook her head, "not right now"

He nodded, "well I have to make a few phone calls"

"And I will get the girl's ready for bed"

He nodded and walked out.

She decided that she would wait to gives bathes the next day...the exhaustion of traveling was wearing on her. So after brushing of teeth and pajamas Molly had already laid her head on her mama's shoulder and retired. After she laid her in the bed she tucked Kristina in.

"Night pumpkin" she said kissing her.

"Night mommy" Kristina said yawning and then speaking again, "Mommy I am really happy we could go on vacation with daddy"

The words filled and broke Alexis' heart all at the same time...not exactly the family vacation she would have hoped for.

Before she could respond Sonny walked in for goodnight kisses.

He walked over the crib and kissed the little girls head before going to Kristina.

"Goodnight Princess" he said kneeling down.

"Night daddy...I love you"

"I love you too" he said before walking out.

Alexis went to the bathroom to wash her face. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, and when she did a chunk of hair came out with it...it was then that she walked to the living room.

Sonny appeared with a huge bowl, "I got popcorn" he said his dimples etching into his cheeks.

"My hair is falling out" is the response he received.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Stan came over announcing he had finally been able to get a cell signal. Just before Jason called Liz he saw her come into the Penthouse door.

He smiled slightly, "good news, I think we can get can get a hold of Alexis and Sonny"

In turn she just held up a piece of paper, "well congratulations to you too...You're my babies father..."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for all your wonderful replies...I am glad you are liking this story, and as long as you still do I will try to keep it coming as fast as possible. I hope you liked this chapter too!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Jason said blinking a couple of times his mouth agape.

It was then the tough exterior cracked and the tears started to spill forth from her eyes, "here" she said handing him the paper.

He took if from her hand and read it...there plainly written it said his name...he never thought his name being on a piece of paper next to some numbers could mean so much...but it did.

The paper fell out of his hand as he went to her and touched his thumbs to her cheeks, "it's going to be okay...I promise, everything is going to be okay"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He got up to meet her halfway and when they came just inches apart she held out her hand. There lay stands of her beautiful caramel colored hair.

On instinct he simply put his arms around her. It was then she allowed the sobs to wrack her body...allowed him to be her strength. She didn't noticed when he moved them to the couch, or when they sat down. She just held on to him...held on with everything she had.

When she pulled she spoke in a raspy whisper, "I'm tough right...you would normally say I am a strong person...I have had so much happen...but this; I just can't wrap my mind around it...I knew it would happen...I had accepted it. And then I saw it, my beautiful hair...and people always compliment my hair. I will never be a beauty queen but I just don't think I will be very pretty without it"

"You won't be"

"What"

"You won't be pretty Alexis...you will be beautiful; just like you have always been...hair or no hair, you are still going to be beautiful"

She laughed, "don't flash those damn dimples at me and give me compliments...I am having a pity party here"

He smiled even wider, "hey, I got popcorn...the girls are safe...let's just focus on that"

In her head she wondered how this man...the one she thought was lost to her forever made everything better with just a couple of sentences.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She pulled back, "I'm sorry I never meant for this...that night...it just"

Jason interrupted, "no regrets...remember...none"

He put his hand on her belly, "I swear Elizabeth...I will be the best father I know how to be...and I will take care of you and this baby, and Cam...I wanna take care of you"

"Jason...I don't need you to take care of me...I have a job...I have a great support system. I want you to be in this child's life but it doesn't have to be a package deal"

"I know you don't expect anything...but I like doing things for you" he said taking her hands in his.

They stared a moment of silence with each other and then he remembered, "hey, I have good news...Stan said that he got a signal...I can call him right now and we can call Alexis...or we can wait, whatever you want"

"I think I have been overwhelmed enough tonight...why don't we wait until things have calmed down tomorrow...Cam and I are going to the zoo tomorrow, and I work a mid shift at the hospital...so tomorrow evening?"

He nodded knowing there were things he needed to do tomorrow...things that wouldn't be pleasant.

They walked to the door silent, but he held her hand. When they came to a stop he looked down on her...

"I'll have Ricky take you home"

"No, I have my car...don't worry about me Jase...I'm going to be okay" she said squeezing his hand and walking towards the elevator.

He watched her leave and picked up the phone, "I need a full security detail on Elizabeth Webber...be discreet..yes and Cameron Webber, thanks"

His life wasn't safe, but he would move heaven and earth so that she wasn't touched by it...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ric Lansing was on top of the world right now...soon everything he had ever wanted to have would be his. Jason would be out of their lives for good. Alexis would forgive him; once she realized that everything he was doing was for her. If not there was always sweet Elizabeth...Jason may have screwed up her life, but he could be there for her and her baby...give them a second chance. But right now he wanted to get home, get his little Princess and be on his way...he hadn't been able to get a hold of Alexis, but he figured she was ignoring him to prove a point...she had forgiven him for Reese, why would this be any different?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Jase" Sam said peaking her head into the Penthouse door.

He walked down the stairs, "hey"

"So you were pretty vague in your phone message...you wanted to see me?"

He didn't know how to do this...to tell the person he had thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with that another woman was carrying his child.

"Sit" he asked looking at her.

She had a bad feeling when she sat on the couch and then he started to speak, and she knew it was worse then she had thought.

"We got the paternity test back today. I am the father of Elizabeth's baby" he said as simply as possible.

Sam nodded and she began to shake, and then the tears came, "okay...okay..." she said trying to control herself.

"I'm sorry"

"What does this mean Jason...are you going to marry her? Is she just going to move in here with you; be one big happy family...huh? What we were supposed to have...what you denied me, over and over. How could you do this to me Jason...how could you sleep with her" she spat.

"How could you sleep with Ric?" he screamed kicking the coffee table.

She seemed to shrink a little, "he was my worst enemy Sam...you know the pain he has caused in my life. He kidnapped Carly and chained her to a wall...my best friend...and you laid there and you let him touch you, and kiss you...it makes me sick to think about his hands on you...you want to ask about how I could sleep with Elizabeth; how could you sleep with your mother's husband"

"She is not my mother remember? Elizabeth got that too...my mom, my fiance, my baby. You said you loved me Jason, you said you wanted to work things out...please, Jason...please" she begged the tears flowing freely.

He shook his head, he had never meant to hurt her this way, "I wanted to try Sam, but I don't know if I can...and this baby...I just don't know...can't you accept that for an answer...for now"

As she composed herself she shook her head, "okay...I understand...and Jason, I still love you" she said before walking out the door.

He never thought he would be this confused about his life.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Whatcha thinking?" Sonny asked.

They sat on the couch and watched a movie, but she had become uncharacteristically silent.

"Did you ever think we would end up here?" she asked.

He chuckled, "In Idaho? Or us...here with the girls" he asked.

"Both" she said letting a dimple peak out.

He pondered his answer for a brief moment, "Maybe"

"Maybe...that isn't an answer"

"You didn't let me explain counselor" he teased when it garnered another dimple he spoke again, "Part of me never thought we would come to a place of understanding again...but I guess a part of me always hoped we would..."

"Me too" she said down casting her gaze.

There was a moment of silence until she spoke again, "when did Ric become so cold...so vindictive?"

He raised an eyebrow to her and it was more than anything he could have ever said.

"Maybe I always knew...I just didn't want to see it...and now...he wants to destroy all our lives...and I'm scared"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sam went back the lake house to gather the rest of her clothes; parking in a secluded spot so no one would know she came. She never expected to hear Ric slamming through the door.

It was dark when he pulled up to the lake house and he wondered if they all had just retired early.

"Alexis" he bellowed coming through the front door.

Sam ducked back into what was once her room and hid behind the door.

"Alexis where in the hell are you?" he said looking in the bedroom...oddly enough the bed was still made.

Sam listened to him slam the various doors and hoped he would skip past her room. When he did she waited for him to walk into the kitchen and began to inch her way out.

He grabbed the phone off the receiver and punched in some numbers, "yeah Viola I was looking for Alexis...what the hell do you mean a vacation...fine, whatever" he said hanging up.

As he practically ran towards the master suite Sam ducked into the bathroom.

He ripped open the closet doors and noticed the luggage was missing, it was then he tore into the girl's rooms...clothes were missing, simply pulled out of the closet. He raced to the bathroom.

She heard him approach the bathroom and had to think fast.

As he pulled open the bathroom door he saw the toothbrushes missing, Kristina's hairbrush and he was getting agitated by the minute.

She held her breath the whole time she hid in the bathtub and thanked God for shower curtains. When he finally left she tiptoed out and heard him pick up the phone.

"Yes, I need to speak to Jasper Jacks...tell him it's an emergency" he practically growled into the receiver.

As she crept back to the car she pulled her cell phone out, "Jason...Ric is on the search for Alexis'...he is calling Jax right now...you need to get to him first" she said snapping her phone shut.

Alexis may not be her mother, but Kristina and Molly were innocents in this and Ric was a monster.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Carly, is Jax there?" Jason asked frantic.

Carly opened one eye and shook the man next to her, "it's for you" she said groggily passing her cell phone.

"Hello" he answered with a sleepy Australian accent.

"Jax this is Jason...Ric is trying to call you probably right now"

As if on cue the phone rang and Jason continued to speak, "pick it up, talk to him...he will ask if you know where Alexis went...say no...don't give him any indicator you have spoken to me, okay?"

The phone rang a third time and Jax spoke, "where the hell is she Morgan?"

By this time Carly was awake and wondering what the hell was going on.

Jason sighed, "I don't know, but she is with Sonny"

"Where the hell did he take her, I swear if he hurts her"

By now the vein in Jason's forehead was willing itself to pop out, "listen Jax...she went with Sonny willingly...Ric is trying to take Molly, okay...that's all I can tell you for now" he said before hanging up.

Jax picked up the phone, "hello"

"Hey Ric...no I haven't...yeah I will be sure too...no problem..." he finished.

Carly stared, "what is going on...why is Jason calling my cell phone for you?"

Jax just shook his head, "I don't know, but I think Alexis is in danger"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He could tell she was exhausted and insisted she go to bed. He walked her to her room and flashed one last dimpled smile her way.

As he came into his room; his cell phone started buzzing.

"Corinthos" he answered sitting on his bed.

"Sonny, it's Jason" he heard from his right hand man.

"Hey man...sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you before I left...I take it Bernie filled you in"

"Yeah he did...that's why I called...we got problems"

Sonny listened as his friend recounted Sam coming to him about Alexis' missing, and Ric already looking for her.

"I sent the jet to the Island, so it looks like I am there...Alexis is planning on calling people tomorrow; if she feels up to it" he explained.

Jason nodded wondering how much he should spill tonight, "I think that is a good idea...make sure her family and friends know she is safe and not to put up a man hunt"

"How is she doing" Jason asked when business was done.

Sonny laughed, "not good...this is really getting hard on her...and now with losing Ric and Sam...it's just..I'm worried about her"

Jason decided to go for it, "Sonny there is something I need to tell you...and I need you to stay calm and not tell Alexis yet"

Sonny worried this would be bad news, "give it to me straight Jason"

"Robin ran a DNA test...Sam isn't Alexis' daughter"

There was dead silence on the other line, "what, why?"

"An inconsistency in blood type...apparently Alexis' is pretty rare...Robin ran it and it proves that Sam is not Alexis' daughter"

Sonny just shook his head, "Great, so how am I supposed to tell her that she is losing her daughter all over again...this is going to break her heart Jason"

"There's more...we found her real daughter" he told him.

"Wait, already? How?" he questioned again.

"Sonny...Alexis' daughter is living right here in Port Charles...right under our nose"

As confused as ever he lashed out, "what do you mean, you just said Sam wasn't; who the hell else could it be"

One word, one name can change everything, "Elizabeth"

**A/N: Well I tried to put a little more action in this one...I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I appreciate them. So keep 'em coming with any questions, comments, suggestions, etc...I will try to answer all or incorporate ideas! Thanks again for taking the time to read!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nikolas had just put Spencer down when he heard the pounding on the door. He walked down to the foyer and opened to door to see his cousin standing on his porch an almost feral look in her eyes.

"Nikolas, I have to talk to you" she said running in.

He followed her as she looked around suspiciously, "Sam, calm down...what's up"

"It's Alexis...and Ric, and Nikolas, I don't think Ric is playing around this time"

The young man tried to wrap his mind about what she was saying, "Sam, sit down and tell me what happened"

It was then the tears came, "I slept with Ric...Alexis knows, and she told him...she threatened she was going to divorce him...he told her she would never take Molly from him...I think he was planning on taking her...so Alexis; she ran...with Sonny...but Nikolas you can't say anything...but I'm pretty sure Ric is going to be looking for her, and he is going to think you hid her..." she said trailing off.

Nikolas was dumbfounded, "she is with Sonny, what the hell is she doing with Sonny? What am I supposed to tell Ric?" he asked running his hands through his hair.

It was then the phone started ringing and both brown eyes turned and watched it until Nikolas starting walking towards it.

"Nikolas...please...don't tell him" she begged.

He took a deep breath before picking up, "Cassadine"

"No Ric...well if I did why would I tell you if I did...well take this as fair warning; stay away from my aunt"

When he hung up he turned to Sam, "tell me I did the right thing Sam..."

As she walked out of the door she nodded...maybe finally she did the right thing too.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Alcazar I need to talk to you now!" Ric Lansing said practically running through the foyer of the mansion.

Lorenzo cringed as he saw Skye tense up with Lila Rae in her arms.

"Ric" she said tight lipped.

He nodded and then turned his attention back to the man, "Alcazar my wife is missing with my child, and I need you to find her"

"Not right now Lansing" he said trying to sound calm.

"No right now...I gave you all the information I could on Jason and Sam...now you will find my wife" he said leaving.

Skye was already following with the baby in her carrier.

"Where are you going?" Lorenzo asked exasperated.

She spun around on her heel, "I have given you chance after chance Lorenzo...I'm too tired to keep trying."

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sonny stayed for about ten seconds dead silent.

"Are you there...Sonny?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean that Elizabeth is Alexis' daughter...you, Sam, Maine...this..." he started to say trailing off in disbelief.

Jason closed his eyes shut, "Sonny, we never got a DNA test...we just assumed...but the DNA"

"Elizabeth" he said again wondering if it would stop seeming so foreign.

"She went and asked her grandma...all she could tell her was that it was true, she was adopted as an infant from New England...and the DNA test confirmed it"

Sonny wondered how his life had changed so drastically in four days, how their lives had taken such a sharp turn, "how am I supposed to drop this bombshell on her Jason?"

"She wants to talk to her, Elizabeth...she wants a chance to know her mom...I told her we would call tomorrow night, but I wanted to give you the chance to talk to Alexis first...I know she doesn't need any shocks right now"

Sonny nodded, "have you told Sam?"

"Yeah, I have...she took the news okay..." he started wondering if he wanted to divulge about the paternity of Liz's baby. In the end he left it at that; deciding one shock was enough for the night. Instead he let him know about Jax, and that Ric was frantically looking for Alexis.

"Alright...I will talk to her tomorrow...so I will have her call; if she is up to it...this is going to be a lot for her to deal with..."

"Take care" Jason said before clicking the phone.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He woke up what felt four hours too early and walked towards the kitchen. In the living room Kristina sat watching cartoons.

"Hi daddy" she said smiling.

It was strange the amount of joy that came from looking into Kristina's eyes...it was then the world felt perfect.

"Hey Princess, whatcha doing up so early" he asked leaning over to kiss her perfect forehead.

She looked up at him, "mommy says I am an early bird like you...she said that Molly likes to sleep in like she does...so she says when I wake up I can watch cartoons"

He smiled; there was still so much he was coming to know about her, "are you hungry" he asked.

To that he got a trademark smile and nod.

"Okay, why doesn't daddy whip us up some breakfast...wanna help?" he asked.

Alexis woke feeling the most rested she had in a long time...although she was a bit confused waking up to the fell of satin under her legs...it had been a long time since she had felt that fabric in the wee hours of morning. And then she remembered where she was...Idaho...with Sonny and the girls...and the dull ache in her belly started to return. She knew she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep; instead she pulled the robe off the back of the door and walked down the hallway to the girl's room. It was no surprise that Kristina was already awake, with her bed made. Molly just seemed to be stirring, and when she opened her eyes she smiled.

"Mama" she said lifting one arm up.

Alexis laughed, "there's mommy's lazy girl...we really have to talk to your sister about sleeping past dawn, huh?" she asked tickling the babies belly.

Once she got the dirty diaper changed, she scooped her up and walked downstairs.

"Alright, wanna go wake up mommy now?" he asked not having seen them.

Alexis smiled at the set table, "I don't think would be necessary" she said Molly perched on her hip.

"Mommy!" Kristina exclaimed running to hug her.

Sonny smiled a dimple etched into his cheek, "Good Morning counselor...you hungry?" he asked.

"Starved" she said sitting down as he grabbed the high chair for Molly.

"Daddy and I made omelets" Kristina said sitting down next to her mom.

She pulled in her daughter and kissed her on the head, "Oh did you...well thank you guys" she said bestowing a smile to Sonny too.

He watched as they ate, alternating who was giving bites to Molly...this seemed so normal, but in the balance a secret loomed...a secret that would change their lives once again.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I liked the monkey's best mommy" Cameron said.

She let herself get lost in the zoo that afternoon; seeing Cam's face light up around all the animals. But now they were back home. She still had to go to work...and then she was supposed to call Alexis; she felt all knotted up inside.

When Cameron yawned she put him down for his nap...when he fell asleep she looked at her perfect boy. And she started to talk to him; knowing he wouldn't remember when he woke.

"I know things are changing so fast Cam...soon you will have a new brother or sister...and I have another surprise...mommy has a mommy...a mommy she didn't even know about. Her name is Alexis; and Mommy is going to talk to her tonight...I'm scared Cammy but I know one thing...she is going to love you; even if she doesn't love me"

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So I was thinking I could take you guys out today" Sonny said after they had finished with breakfast.

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "I thought we shouldn't be out in public...is there even a town around?" she asked.

He laughed, "no...there isn't a town around for miles, but there is a beautiful lake...I figure we could walk around it...the girl's will love it" he said trying to talk her into it.

"Are you trying to get me to go hiking because I did that when I was married to Jax, and let me tell you...I hate it"

That garnered two dimples, "I didn't say hiking...I said walking...do you have a problem with walking counselor?"

"No, does Armani even make walking shoes?" she asked smiling brightly now.

Three hours later they were on the road pulling into an grove of trees. Sonny had packed a picnic basket. He led the way to where the trees cleared, and led way to a sprawling lake.

"It's beautiful" Alexis said marveling at the way the sun glistened off the water.

Sonny looked on...he wanted her to have this...wanted her to have this before everything broke loose.

After lunch they let Kristina take off her shoes and play by the water's edge. Molly sat in between them playing musical laps. Sonny grabbed her and started to tickle her tummy.

"I have to make some calls later...Nik, Jax...I should call Sam too" she said looking over at Kristina.

"Yeah" Sonny said a dark mood settling over him.

They drove back to the house and Alexis noticed he was quiet...he claimed nothing was wrong, but she could still read him, and he was holding something back.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Liz could hardly concentrate on her shift, and finally she was off. She didn't even change; she just went to the Penthouse in her scrubs.

Jason answered the door on one knock.

"Hey" she said out of breath for no reason.

He didn't say anything just let her in. She sat on the couch.

"I told Sonny...he is talking to her...she is going to call...if she is up to it"

To this Liz felt a little crestfallen, "what if she doesn't want me Jason...what if her life is just easier without the baby she gave up all those years ago..."

He slid next to her and placed an arm around her, "don't...she is going to want to know you...you are her daughter...and you are amazing Elizabeth..." he said pulling her in tighter and laying his chin on her head.

They both stared at the phone and waited.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sonny was quiet the rest of the day and all through dinner. The only time he really spoke was to one of the girls. Alexis was feeling more than ornery. When she came in the living room after kissing the girls he was sitting there...with the phone in his hand.

"Listen Sonny...if this isn't working out for you; don't feel compelled to stay...me and the girl's can call Nik or Jax and be out of your hair" she said hands perched on hips.

He looked at her confused, "what are you talking about?"

"You don't think I noticed...you don't think I can tell something is wrong...as much as we may hate to admit it...we still know each other...and I know that you are bothered...so it must be me and the girl's" she said getting angrier.

He rubbed his chin now, "stop, Alexis...stop...I need to talk to you...so sit"

She plopped down and looked up at him annoyed.

"I talked to Jason last night...Ric is looking for you...he called Jax, but Jason got to him first...and Jax covered"

It was then the tears came into her eyes, "okay, well I should call him then...him and Nikolas...and Sam...and..."

He cut her off, "Alexis...there's more"

She nodded as an affirmative for him to continue.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Why do you hate her Jason?" Liz asked still in his embrace.

He drew back, "who"

"My mother"

It was a question he didn't really know how to answer so he just jumped into it, "I don't hate Alexis...are we best friends, no...to tell you the truth we were sorta friends once a long time ago...but things get complicated...and situations lead you to become a certain way around certain people...Alexis and I don't hate each other...she just hates what I do"

Elizabeth laughed, "me too"

There was a moment of silence before Elizabeth spoke again, "what is she like...I feel like I have 'known' her forever, but I don't know who she is...I haven't exactly said the nicest things about her...and I don't even really know her" she said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Jason took her hands in his again, "Alexis is a fighter...the Cassadines are ruthless people...you know that as well as everyone. She has also lost a lot...she is really smart, a great lawyer, and what I have seen...she loves her kids...above everything"

The words set her mind at ease only slightly...and they went back to staring at the phone.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He sat down and looked deep into her eyes.

"Sonny, you're scaring me...just spit it out"

He squeezed his eyes shut and then reopened, "When Jason came to you and told you Sam was your daughter you never had a paternity test"

She nodded, "she was born the same day, in the same clinic...we didn't need one" she said the tone in her voice reading a mix of confusion and worry.

"Robin ran a DNA test after a discrepancy with your blood types...and"

The tears were formed in her eyes, "don't say it...please Sonny..."

"I'm sorry Alexis...but Sam isn't your daughter"

He took her into her arms as she cried, "but..." she sputtered before realizing it was useless. She had lost her daughter once again...

He pulled back and put his hand under her chin and lifted her watery eyes to look at his, "Alexis...Robin noticed that you have a really rare blood type"

"AB-; less than one percent of the population"

He nodded, "well she noticed that someone else in Port Charles has that same blood type"

To this Alexis' eyes widened; neither Kristina nor Molly even carried her blood type. Sonny continued, "She ran their DNA compared to theirs...and it's a match...you do have a daughter, and she lives in Port Charles"

Alexis knew what this meant and scanned through a mental Rolodex, "who?" she asked disbelief her tone.

Sonny sighed deeply before uttering the name, "Elizabeth Webber"

**A/N: Well I hope you are enjoying...I know a lot went on without much resolution and there wasn't too much of the couples, forgive me...but this chapter was needed for storyline purposes. So anyway I hope you liked. Thanks again for the reviews; it inspires me to know that people are still reading and enjoying!**


	6. Chapter 6

She heard the words, but then didn't quite register...she felt light headed...

"Elizabeth Webber..." kept playing in her mind...she had known her forever; their lives pretty closely circled...but she didn't really know her...and now she was her daughter...the daughter she gave up...who she thought had died, then miraculously came back as someone who hated her...and now she was back again...She tried to picture the girl in her head...wondering if there was something she missed...she had seen her for 10 years; how hadn't she known.

"Alexis" Sonny said placing his hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her trance.

She shook her head, "but Sonny...how, I mean...Audrey Hardy...that is Elizabeth's grandmother...how can she be?" was the question she posed.

He looked at her and he saw her brain working overtime, "she confronted her grandmother, and she told her the truth...she was given up for adoption in New England at birth"

Sonny noticed the familiar look on her face and immediately put his arms around her, "breathe Lex...just breathe..."

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elizabeth lay in Jason's arms as his hand idly stroked her hair. Outside she was calm, but on the inside she was slowly dying. She heard every click of the clock, every minute that went by seemed to cut her like a knife.

"She doesn't want to talk to me" she said disheartened.

Jason wanted to find the words to make her feel better, but the words seemed to elude him so simply pulled her closer.

As much as she was comforted by the warmth that only being in Jason's arms radiated; she had to admit defeat.

She pulled back, "thanks Jason...for everything, but I am going to get home...look in on Cam, and go to sleep..." she managed to get out just above a whisper, a tear making its way down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry; I know this isn't what you wanted" he said taking his thumb and wiping the tear away...his palm cupped her cheek and she leaned in.

"Don't be sorry...I just wish things were different...maybe one day...she will be ready..." she said trying to shrug it off. Then she got up from the couch and walked to the door. Jason grabbed her jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders; pulling her hair from the collar.

She smiled as the tears glistened, "thank you Jase...for everything"

As her hand hit the handle; she they heard a familiar sound.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alexis pulled back from Sonny after regaining the ability to take air into her lungs, "I'm sorry" is all she said.

His brow furrowed, "what for?"

"For losing it on you all the time" she said wiping the stray tears.

Sonny shook his head, "don't be...I am just glad I could be here for you"

He let her process for a moment more, but he promised Jason he would at least broach the subject, "She wants to talk to you" he said and she turned to him wide eyed.

"She does?" she asked surprised.

"Why is she mad at me too? I just don't know if I can deal with that right now Sonny...I just...with Sam everything just went so bad; I can't handle..." she said rambling.

He placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "if your not ready; you don't have to...but I was once pretty good friends with Elizabeth, and Alexis...I don't think she is waiting to attack you."

Sonny watched as a million things ran through her head, she wrung her hands, and when he was about to take the suggestion back she turned to him, "dial" is all she said.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They both ran to the phone and Liz picked it up first, looked at it, and then handed it to Jason.

"Answer it, please" she asked pleading with him with her eyes.

"Hello" he said.

There was a slight pause, "Jason, this is Alexis...is Elizabeth there?"

Suddenly his mouth felt very dry but he managed to answer, "yeah Alexis...here she is" he said passing the phone.

Alexis held her breath...a part of her wanted to hang up, but a bigger part of her longed to her hear daughter's voice.

"Alexis" she heard a tiny voice say over the phone.

She had heard the voice a million times, but in that moment her heart swelled, "Hello Elizabeth"

Elizabeth never knew hearing her name could cause such an emotion, and the tears spilled out of her eyes. She felt Jason's hand start rubbing circles across her back.

She did what is natural and posed a question, "how are you feeling"

"Better now" Alexis said honestly...she felt Sonny's hand on her shoulder.

"How are you doing? I mean with Lucky and the baby...Ric told me"

For some reason what she said next shocked Jason, and herself, "the baby is Jason's"

"Oh"

She put her hand over her mouth before speaking again, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to spring that on you...it's just I didn't want you to think one thing, and me have to tell you later another"

Alexis nodded, "shh, it's okay...I understand...how are you and the baby" she said even though she was more confused than ever.

"Good, scared...Cameron is excited" she said smiling at the thought of her son.

The tears poured out more hearing the boy's name. Immediately Alexis saw her Zander's face. She thought of the brief moments she had seen the boy; with his curly hair...her grandson.

"Cameron...my grandson?"

Elizabeth did nothing to fight back the tears at this point, "yeah...you are going to love him...he is amazing. How are the girl's?"

"The girl's are good...they just think we are on vacation...oh Elizabeth, be careful of Ric...he...he is out of control" she said suddenly worried.

Elizabeth nodded; she knew what could happen when Ric was out of control, "I know, I will be...I am glad you and the girl's are safe"

Jason hated to interrupt, "Liz, Stan said to not exceed 20 minutes...and I have to talk to Sonny"

She nodded, "I have to go...and Jason wants to talk to Sonny"

Alexis hated to let her go, "Okay, it must be late"

Liz didn't want to say goodbye and impetuously she made the statement, "I want to see you...I mean, I know that you guys are hiding, but I just...maybe somehow I can come see you"

"I would like that Elizabeth"

"Okay...well goodbye" her daughter said.

"Goodnight sweetie"

They both handed the phones to the respective men.

Sonny felt emotional, the tears in his eyes from hearing Alexis talk to Elizabeth, "Hello" he said quickly in the receiver.

Jason blinked; emotion weighing his heart, "hey man...listen I have someone tailing Ric, and it looks like he is working with someone. But I got a hold of it"

"Good, just keep me up to date'

"And Sonny...Liz got the paternity test back...and I am the father of her baby"

Sonny paused and then smiled for his friend, "congratulations man...I am happy for you"

The men said their goodbyes, and hung up the phone.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What the hell were you thinking coming into my house when Skye was there?" Alcazar asked bursting into the DA's office.

Ric lifted the drink of scotch he had, "well nice of you to join me Mr. Alcazar" he said before bringing the drink to his lips and taking a big gulp.

"Do you think this is just a game to me Mr. Lansing; I will not lose my daughter with your theatrics" Lorenzo said become more and more infuriated by the moment.

At this Ric sneered, "well I already lost mine; you help me get her back"

"And what is in it for me?" Lorenzo asked shooting daggers with his eyes at the man.

"I won't tell Skye that you have a hit out on her brother" Ric said smiling evilly and setting his drink down.

Lorenzo stormed out of the office; he did not like where this alliance was going...not one bit.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She was standing at the sliding glass door looking out when Jason finished the call. He approached her slowly and saw the tears on her face reflecting back to him. He wrapped his arms around her; much like he had done after the night they made love. Her felt her tighten on him.

"Thank you Jason" she said closing her eyes and letting herself be consumed by him.

He kissed atop her head, "for what" her murmured into her hair.

"Always helping me out"

Jason turned her around, "I like doing things for you Elizabeth...for you, for Cameron, and our baby" he said his hands on her arms.

She took one hand down and placed it on her tummy, "our baby" she said with a wide grin.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sam walked along the docks as she crept around the corner she heard Lorenzo Alcazar on the phone.

"I need the info now; it involves my daughter" he said as he shut the phone.

Then she heard him dial again, "Lansing, I am working on that information...now you live up to your end of the bargain...I want Jason Morgan's head on a platter"

Sam turned to run and tell Jason, but she turned into a warm hard chest.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She was standing on the porch and he wondered if she even knew she was shivering.

He brought his coat and wrapped it around her arms, "you okay"

Alexis wondered what exactly that word meant...okay. But for the first time in a long time she was feeling what it may be.

"She wants to come and see me...I told her we would see...and she said later...Sonny she wants to know me"

He looked at her as the tears glistened in her eyes; for a moment she seemed happy...she was facing insurmountable odds with Ric, the cancer but there she was with hope in her eyes just because her daughter wanted her...it was nice to see it back.

"I should call Jax now...is that okay...and Nikolas" as soon as she said his name the color drained from her face...

"Alexis, are you okay"

She started to pace, "Elizabeth and Nikolas are friends...and now, oh my God...Sonny all they have been is friends, right?"

Sonny wracked his brain, "I dunno Alexis"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God" she repeated over and over.

"Alexis, calm down...they are cousins...it will be okay"

She looked to him; pain written on her face, "they aren't just cousins...they are brother and sister"

**A/N: Okay so I don't know if you liked the Alexis/Liz convo...I wanted them to try and be as normal as possible; just kind of tip-toeing around each other...anyway I hope it worked for you...thanks for all the reviews; to know people like this story really pushes me to keep going! You all rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam closed her eyes and expected to be caught by one of Lorenzo's men...when the person didn't grab her or yell she looked up.

Two brown eyes stared back at her and then a familiar voice, "what are you doing" he asked.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner, "shh, do you want to get us caught"

He rolled his eyes at her, "get caught...what were you doing this time"

Sam looked up at the man exasperated, "Cruz...fine I was listening to Lorenzo Alcazar's conversation" she hissed.

Cruz gently grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him bringing her ear to his lips, "don't turn around...Alcazar and his goons are coming our way; so why tell me were you listening to his conversation...I'm sure your boyfriend tells you to stay out of the business all the time" he said finally breaking contact when Alcazar was out of sight.

"One, Jason is not my boyfriend...Second, no never mind you won't understand" she said turning to walk away.

He touched her shoulder, "hey wait...did you ever think maybe..try me and then I could understand" he asked too nicely.

She turned, "Lorenzo is working with Ric...and I think it affects my...Kristina and Molly" she said not knowing what to call them anymore.

Cruz's face turned mad, "are you serious"

She nodded and he spoke again, "what can I do to help you?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What" Sonny asked more confused than ever.

Alexis stood there stoic with tears running down her face; she wiped with one hand and walked back in the house taking Sonny by the hand and leading him with her.

When they sat down she still held his hands in hers. She didn't know what to say...how to explain everything. She had never spoken the words out loud.

"The summer before I turned sixteen Mikkos brought me home to Cassadine island because they were renovating the dorms...that was the first time I met Nikolas; he was about one...and as much as Stefan could love someone; he loved Nikolas...Helena was out of the country most of the time, as was Stavros...but at the end of August he came home. I remember the first night he and Stefan fought, and Stefan and Nikolas left the next morning..I avoided him for a week...but one day I was on the beach reading when he came down. I remember him leering at me..it made me uncomfortable; so I went inside the house. The last night I was there I came down for dinner and there he was. He approached me and told me what a beautiful woman I was becoming...far from the ugly child he remembered...he scared me, but I tried to shrug him off. We went down to table and he poured me wine...I didn't say no because I didn't want to make him mad. After dinner; I was tipsy. I had never drank before, and I felt so lightheaded. I went upstairs and climbed in bed. The next thing I knew I woke up and he was on top of me telling me how beautiful I was...I tried...to push him off of me, I screamed...I begged, but he wouldn't stop, and when I clawed at him he slapped me across my face, and put his hand over my mouth. I was only wearing a nightshirt, and then it happened...I stopped fighting; I just cried and prayed for it to be over. The next morning I woke up and there was blood everywhere...I pulled everything off my bed and threw it away...and then I stole new linens out of the closet. I saw him just before I was to leave and he touched my cheek where it had reddened from his hit, and whispered in my ear that if I told anyone he would make me pay" she said the tears coming to an almost sob.

Sonny fought back all the emotions that coursed through his veins...the intense anger, the sadness, and he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"I never told anyone until now...I figured it just wasn't important...but Nikolas and Liz; they are best friends...and they don't even know how much more they have been" she said the sobs making her quiet while Sonny stroked her hair.

When the tears stopped she pulled back and continued, "I didn't know I was pregnant until around Halloween...even then I didn't want to believe it...until I started having morning sickness that interrupted all of my classes...they made me go to the nurse. As soon as she saw the bump they put two and two together. The school called Mikkos...remember when you asked me when I had my first panic attack? And I told you that it was because I thought I saw Helena and ran...well it was when I was pregnant, and I saw her and I was sure she was there to take my baby from me. Mikkos worked everything out with the school and didn't come to see me until winter break. It was then he took me up to a house in Maine he had bought for us to stay when the baby was near. I thought for a second that everything was going to be okay...I let myself start to love my baby. And then Mikkos gave me the adoption papers and told me to sign them...I swear I didn't want to, but I was scared. So I signed...even though everything in my heart, my soul told me not to. Then I went back to school, and I let my mind forget about Mikkos and the adoption...I remember the first time she kicked...and then when Spring break came I left school, and I knew I wasn't coming back until after the baby was born. One Sunday morning I went into labor, by late afternoon she was born...I only got to hold her once...and then they took her...the nurse came and gave me a lock of her hair, and that is all I have had of my girl. That night I thought I could talk Mikkos into letting me have the baby, but when I approached him he told me I was doing the right thing, and he was proud of me...all I really wanted was someone to be proud of me...so I went back to school and I tried to forget about her"

He nodded placed his hands on her shoulders, "everything is going to be okay" he said looking deep into her eyes.

She got up and looked out the window at the night sky and prayed her was right.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elizabeth Webber walked into her Gram's house in the still of the night. She felt a calmness come over her that she hadn't felt in awhile. That was until she saw the picture that sat on the mantle. Her and Lucky smiling on their wedding day. She took it down and looked at it...wondering how things had become so bad. She traced the face of the man she thought she would be with for the rest of her life...and she knew where she had to go tomorrow. As she made her trek to her room she looked in on her son. Cameron was the ultimate surprise...she never expected to have a son; especially not with a man who was what one would consider a one night stand...but he had been her greatest joy. It was then she wondered how Alexis had felt. It was different for her; she was only 16 when she gave birth...and she was a Cassadine. Liz knew enough about Alexis past life and the Cassadine's to wonder how scared she must have been. And then she thought about Nikolas...one of her best friends...her cousin. It was then she kissed her boy atop his curly head and walked to her room. She sat on her bed and looked down to her still flat tummy.

"So mommy talked to your grandma tonight...I told her about you, and your daddy...You know what's funny little one before this you only had a mommy, daddy, big brother and Grams...now you have all that plus a cousin, a second cousin, two aunts, and a grandma...how does that sound...yeah it sounds good to me too" she said gazing at the star filled sky above.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alexis picked up the phone and dialed Jax's number while Sonny went to check on the girl's. When the voice mail picked up she left him a short message, "Jax, this is Alexis...I can't tell you where I am, but I am safe...with Sonny. I need you to not tell Ric where I am, please Jax...I will talk to you later, and I love you" she said before clicking.

After leaving almost the exact same message to Nik she walked upstairs towards the girl's room. When she heard Sonny she just stood outside the room.

"My little Princess...you look just like an angel when you are sleeping. I am sorry that daddy didn't protect you and mommy better...but I'm here now, and I promise Kristina...no one will ever hurt you, Molly or Mommy again" he whispered before kissing her forehead.

She saw him walk to the crib and look into Molly, "you look just like your grandma...you know that...sleep tight little one...everything is going to be okay" he said before walking out.

Alexis ran to the bathroom and walked out intersecting with him, "hey, did you get your calls done" he asked.

"Yeah...I left messages for Jax and Nikolas...I haven't called Sam...I don't know what to say yet" she said her shoulders sagging.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "You'll figure it out...why don't you go to sleep"

"Trying to get rid of me?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him.

To that the dimples peaked out, "I shouldn't answer questions without my lawyer present"

With those words her dimples peaked too...and after checking on the girl's she went to sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ric sat on his couch the scotch bottle long emptied; the tequila in his hand now. He had made so many mistakes...but he would win...Jason Morgan would pay, and he would get his family back...whether it be Alexis or Elizabeth who he found it with.

When he drained the last of the tequila he smashed the bottle up against the wall...this time he wouldn't come in second...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Milo groaned when he heard her walk through the door. It was way too early in the morning for him to deal with her; so he ducked out leaving Max to face the wrath.

"Where the hell is my worthless ex husband Max" Carly said in her sing song voice.

Max was flustered, "Um, hey Mrs. C.; Mr. C. isn't here right now...he um...stepped out...and...he...um...didn't say when he was going to be back" he managed to sputter out.

She rolled her eyes at his obvious deflection, "the way you're acting Max...you would think he was in Spain with Emily again"

The bodyguard laughed nervously pulling his collar, "naw Mrs. C...he is just out on the Island for business"

Carly didn't believe him, but she left anyway; running straight into Ric.

"What are you doing here?" she asked icily.

Ric sneered at her, "I'm here to see my brother"

She rolled her eyes at him, "well he isn't here; so why don't you turn back around and go around on your merry way"

"Are you mad because Sonny went on vacation without you?" he asked bitterly.

She smirked at him, "Mad because Sonny doesn't love you?"

He glared at her as she sauntered out.

Carly had a bad feeling about this...but she wasn't about to let on to Ric.

Max walked out at the same time, "I'm sorry Mr. Lansing, but Mr. C. is out of town at this moment...I could have him call you when he is back in town"

"Whatever" Ric said before storming out slamming the door behind him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Liz walked out of Shadybrook feeling broken. Lucky had hurt her beyond repair, but seeing the lost look in his eyes when she told him about the baby...it broke something inside of her.

She didn't even know where she was going until she ended up in the elevator to the Penthouse when her hand found contact with the door.

Jason heard the knock and walked to open it, "Liz" he asked seeing the lost look on her face.

"I told Lucky today, and he hates me...how horrible am I" she said her lip quivering.

He noticed the way she wrapped herself in her own embrace and he walked towards her embracing her...wanting to make the pain go away.

The kisses started at the top of her head, then her forehead, down her cheekbone, and then he came crashing down upon her mouth.

Suddenly she pulled away, "stop" she whispered into his chest.

"I'm sorry" he said thinking he went too far.

Liz looked up at him and asked, "what is this thing going on between us?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alexis woke up late, and surprisingly both of the girls were out of bed. When she walked downstairs she smelled coffee. And as she poured herself a cup she looked out the window. She watched Sonny alternate between pushing Kristina and Molly on the swing set. She shook her head, only Sonny would think of getting a swing set with a baby swing when they were hiding out. She wondered how so suddenly everything could change...

Maybe she got up too fast, or the fact that she didn't have much dinner the night before...but the next thing she new everything went black

**A/N: I hope you liked...I know everything is moving at a snail's pace with a really slow build...but I feel like that is what needed...hopefully you do too! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that give me such great motivation...you all ROCK!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I told you not to call me here" Ric said as he picked up the transferred call.

"Yes, Alcazar, 20 minutes in front of Warehouse 22...fine" he said slamming the phone down.

He hurried and threw things in his briefcase before rushing out of the office...so fast that he didn't notice someone listening.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I don't know" Jason said honestly pulling away from her.

When she looked at him with those eyes he lost all ability to think...the truth was he didn't know what was going on. Elizabeth had always contained a part of his heart. And

even after they were over...they seemed to be always finding their way back to each other. The one magical night they spent together seemed to just be the culmination of a lifetime of missing each other.

"There aren't words to describe what I feel for you" he said as a plethora full of memories came rushing back to her.

Liz felt her eyes well up with tears, "Jason...you don't have to say that because of this baby...you love Sam, and that is okay"

"I do love Sam" he said matter of fact.

She knew it was true, but she didn't expect the sting the words brought and then he kept speaking, "but what I feel for Sam it...it's separate from what I feel for you"

He came and took her hands in his, "I want to give us a chance...if that's what you want"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Can I go wake mama up?" Kristina asked jumping off the swing.

Sonny looked at his watch and figured it was late enough so he nodded to his little girl. He continued to push Molly on the swing; the little girl giggling with glee. And then he heard the blood curdling scream.

"DADDY" he heard his daughter yell and he grabbed Molly with one arm and ran towards the back door.

Kristina was there her mouth agape as Alexis laid on the floor unconscious. Sonny lost his breath for a moment until he heard the baby in his arms start to struggle and cry.

"Krissy, I need you to take Molly in the living room" he said to the little girl still stuck her place.

When she didn't move he said louder, "baby, take Molly to the living room; Mommy is going to be okay" he said.

Finally she seemed to snap out of it and grabbed her little sister moving her slowly to the living room.

Sonny knelt down by Alexis, it was clear she was breathing, she didn't seem to be injured but there was a broken mug and coffee everywhere.

He decided that it was safe to move her so he scooped her up in his arms and walked into the living room. Kristina sat with Molly on her lap both had tear tracks on their face. When he laid her down he leaned down to whisper to her.

"Alexis...please wake up...please" he begged rubbing her hair out of her face.

After a couple of breathless moments he heard a moan, "ow." Sonny smiled and the girl's were instantly in front of her.

"Mommy" Kristina said still scared.

Alexis' lids felt like lead but she managed to open them. Upon doing so there were three sets of eyes upon her.

"What happened" she asked groggily.

Sonny spoke, "I think you fainted...I was outside with the girls and Kristina found you"

Instinctively she looked to her daughter, "oh baby, I'm sorry I scared you...mommy is okay"

Kristina nodded and smiled. Sonny stroked her hair to try and make her feel better, "sweetie, why don't you grab mommy a bottle of water, okay" he said as the little girl ran off.

Sonny looked at her eye matching eye, "I'm calling the doctor"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Carly sauntered into Jax's office, "where the hell is Alexis" she asked before noticing he was on the phone.

He held up a finger to her and she stayed quiet until he hung up, and then she noticed he was scowling.

"What's the matter" she asked worried.

"Where is Sonny?" he asked.

And suddenly Carly started putting two and two together.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Psssss" Sam heard from around the corner at the PCPD. She had come back to work today hoping for some normalcy.

When she walked around the corner Cruz was there, "what's up" she asked putting her files down.

"Can you take a break right now" he asked seriously.

She peaked back around the corner, "Mac, can I take my break?"

When she heard the man grunt in the affirmative she went back to Cruz, "okay"

"We got somewhere to be" he said leading the way.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Liz didn't know what to say...in a way Jason was saying all the words she longed to hear...but she pulled back.

"I don't know" she said honestly.

He nodded feeling dejected and then she spoke, "I want to say yes Jason...I really do want to jump in feet first, but I have two children to worry about...and your life Jason...it's not safe...and I'm scared"

He understood everything she was saying...it was the reason he had pushed Sam away...but he came closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Whatever you want...I will do that...but I won't turn you away, and I need you to know that I am here. I will protect you, Cam and this baby...whether we a together, or just friends...all I know is that I don't want to lose you" he said cupping her cheek with his palm.

When they were there in the moment, and she was looking in his eyes all she wanted to do was to say yes...

And then the door came open, "Jason" came a familiar voice and they both jumped apart.

"Liz" Nikolas said softly nodding his head to one of his best friends.

She gave a slight smile, "hi"

He then turned back to Jason, "I just got a message from Alexis...and I need to know that she is okay..." he said a worried tone in his voice.

Liz felt her stomach do a flip flop...this was Nikolas, one of her dear and oldest friends...her cousin...and she couldn't even say anything.

"She is okay...Sonny is keeping her safe; I know she is pretty scared about what Ric may do" Jason told him.

Nik nodded, "I just don't know why she didn't come to me...I could have helped her...she shouldn't be alone when she is sick...she needs her family"

Liz felt the tears puddle in her eyes as she tried to blink them away.

Jason spoke next, "I think she figured Ric would expect her to go to you for help...and I understand...if I talk to Sonny I will relay the message...but she is safe"

He nodded, "Liz, Jason...tell him to make sure she is safe" he said leaving.

Jason turned to Liz noticing the tears in her eyes and came to embrace her, "that was my cousin, and he doesn't even know...he is right though...Alexis needs her family, all of it"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As soon as they hopped in the car Cruz gave her the rundown. And as they approached the Warehouse's they crept around the corner.

There in the plain sight of day was Ric and Alcazar. Sam crept closer to gain better access.

"Did you know that your brother is out of town too?" Alcazar asked the look on his face none too happy.

Ric rolled his eyes, "Sonny is on the Island...and him and Alexis don't even like each other"

Lorenzo thought to laugh, but only let a small smirk play on his face, "they liked each other enough to conceive a child together"

Ric sneered at him and the man continued, "Jax and Cassadine have both received calls from San Cristobal"

"What"

Lorenzo spoke again, "So let's reevaluate...Sonny's island is how far from San Cristobal?"

Sam almost gasped, and when Ric started storming her way she had no idea what to do...until Cruz grabbed her and pushed her into a phone booth.

"Follow my lead" he said before his lips crashed upon hers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The girls were put down for a nap and an hour later there was a knock on the door, "Mr. Corinthos" the man said walking in.

Alexis smiled at the older man, "hello" she said.

The man nodded at her with a warm smile and Sonny introduced them, "Alexis...this is Dr. Jordan"

Sonny then turned to Alexis, "he has been my personal doctor for years...he is staying at a house about a mile away from here...he also has a nurse with him. They have both have your chart's, your medical history's"

"You didn't think it was important to ask me for those" she asked annoyed.

He rolled his eyes, "I figured Stan getting them would be faster"

When she didn't speak he continued, "so he will be handling your care while you are here"

"Is there even a hospital near here?" she questioned.

Sonny almost laughed, "let me show you" he said leading her across the house to a hallway. It was obviously to a downstairs area. When they opened the door and walked down the stairs she gasped. There in the room was basically a hospital room.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and he put his hand on her shoulder, "we're going to beat this"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lucky Spencer sat on his bed at Shadybrook and thought about how much he wanted to get high. He had lost his wife and child in a matter of minutes that morning...and now he felt like a ticking time bomb the night before his release. Maybe it was a good thing that someone knocked at the door.

"Ric" he said slightly confused.

"I heard you are out of here tomorrow...I have an assignment for you...Officer Spencer" he said handing back his badge.

And for the first time that day Lucky smiled, "I got my job back...thanks Ric" he said excitedly.

Ric nodded, "any assignment, right?" he asked

When Lucky agreed Ric pulled out a file, "I don't care how you find what you find...but I need all the dirt on Jason Morgan you can dig up"

Lucky Spencer nodded...maybe this was the way to redeem himself

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I liked this chapter or not...I hope you did! Drop me a line; it really helps to be a motivator to keep going! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

You ready?" he asked as she lay in the makeshift hospital room.

She smiled sadly, "as ready as I will be for chemo"

He held the baby monitor in his hand knowing the girl's were down for nap...soon he would join them upstairs. She had made it more than clear that he wasn't going to wait with her.

The nurse came in with a smile, and began to administer the drugs. He got up and looked at her worried.

"I'm gonna be fine, tell the girls I love them" she said before closing her eyes.

And then he left...pausing one more time before the stairs...he hated to see her like this.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Elizabeth" Epiphany said calling the young nurse over to the nurses' station.

Elizabeth walked over with her finished clipboard, "yes"

She was handed a piece of paper, "you got approved for your weekend off"

"Thank you Epiphany" she said beaming.

What she didn't notice was Ric walking into the conversation, "going away for the weekend?"

When she turned to him; it was hard not to soften...she had loved him once, wholly and with everything she had...it was hard not to remember the good times. That was until she remembered the bad...and she remembered Alexis' words on the phone. She knew he would see right through her if she blatantly lied...so instead she told the truth, "yeah, my mom and I...we reconnected...so I am going to see her...me and Cam"

He smiled...the smile that was actually sincere, "that's great...I am glad for you" he said reaching his arms out for a hug.

She hugged him tentatively; not feeling comfortable. Luckily Epiphany came to her rescue.

"Liz, Mr. Crawford in two is complaining again" she said as Liz pulled away.

Ric watched her go...feeling her near to him put a smile in his step...maybe things would work out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Jason was in the shower when he heard the incessant knocking on the door. He barely had time to throw on a pair of jeans.

"What?" he answered annoyed drying his blond mane.

"Where the hell are Sonny and Alexis" Carly asked before looking at him.

"Sonny is at the island Carly"

She narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at him, "don't you lie to me Jason Morgan" she said just before poking him in his chest.

He looked down at Carly and there blue eyes met and he knew he couldn't life, "if I tell you, you have to be sworn to secrecy...and not Carly secrecy either"

She pouted for a second and then slowly nodded, "okay"

He pulled his shirt on and she spoke again, "if you would have left your shirt off I think I would have been more attentive" she teased.

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, "Alexis found out about Sam and Ric...she confronted Ric, and he freaked out...he was planning on taking Molly. Alexis is really scared and she called Sonny...they are safe right now, but Ric cannot know they are together Carly"

She nodded knowing personally how psycho Ric could be and then Jason spoke again.

"There is something else Car" he said grabbing her hand to hold.

Carly nodded; her gut telling her this was big and then Jason spoke, "Liz's baby...it's mine"

She couldn't explain the tears that sprung to her eyes, the ones she flicked away with her hand, "are you happy about this Jason?" she asked.

"I am" he said smiling.

When he smiled at her like that she could refuse him nothing, "then I am happy for you" she said reaching into hug him.

"You are going to be a great dad" she said whispering into his cheek.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me"

She was still emotional when she got ready to leave, "Jase...promise me I'm not going to lose you" she said touching his cheek.

He smirked at his best friend, "never Car...your stuck with me"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sam woke up in her room at Kelly's a little disoriented. It seemed as if in the last couple of days her life had been thrown for a loop.

Everything she had a week ago; she didn't...a mom, sisters, Jason...but for some reason she was still there. Maybe it was to prove she could do something right. Cruz had been helping her and she was actually getting used to having someone on her side...and then there was the kiss last night. She knew it was just a cover, but she couldn't help but still feel the tingle of where his lips met hers.

When she heard the knock on the door she half expected to see the detective at her door. Instead she was greeted with two hateful eyes.

She tried to slam the door back on him, but he pushed his way in.

"Where the hell is your mother?" Ric asked.

She sneered at him, "hell if I know"

He mocked her before speaking, "don't tell me Alexis left without telling you where she was going"

"Yeah, well maybe she didn't want to concern her skank daughter of her whereabouts" she said the words cutting her deeper than she had accepted.

Ric smirked at her, "if you find out where she is, gimme a call"

He barely was half way out the door when she was slamming it shut.

Damn him for making her remember...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Liz called Jason after work, "I got approved for the time off...so we can leave as soon as you are ready"

He nodded having worked everything out with the airfield, "meet me at the Penthouse at 9:00...then we will go"

"Okay, Cam and I will be there at 9:00...thank you Jason" she said closing her eyes and picturing him at the other end.

"Alright...and Liz...be careful"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Jason dialed the number he knew by heart, "I need a favor.."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

He and the girls' had just finished a late lunch when the nurse came up to tell Sonny it was done. He left the kids under her watchful eye while he went downstairs.

She was lying in bed almost looking dwarfed by the patchwork quilt.

"Hey" he said coming towards her.

He could tell that she had been crying again and there in her hand was more and more hair.

"The nurse said it could fall out for weeks...or in just a couple of days. Looks like I am going for the couple of days" she said sniffling.

It was funny how fast she fell in the comfort zone with him; crying about her hair.

"I will be right back" he said excusing himself upstairs. He walked to his room and shut the door allowing the tears to freely fall when he wasn't with her. After he walked to his closet and pulled out a box.

He walked back downstairs where she was looking aimlessly at the wall, "I'm back"

"Oh well...lemme get out the party hats" she said trying to smile.

"It's not a party hat, but" he said pulling out the Yankee's cap from behind his back, "I figure this could help until we find some other solution"

"Oh but really I prefer the 49ers" she said smiling.

"That's football" he said as they both laughed until it became quiet.

She smiled at him, "thank you" she said before he helped her put it on.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Ricky announced Liz and Cameron in right at 9:00...Cameron with a stuffed train under his arm.

"Cam this is Mommy's friend Jason, remember him?"

"Hey Cam" Jason said kneeling down.

Cam smiled, "Hi!" he said brightly.

Jason looked up to Liz smiling, "we have to be at the airfield at 10:00...are you hungry, tired?" he asked.

Elizabeth couldn't help but totally feel secure when with him, "I'm good, but can we put a movie on for Cam?" she said holding up a Chuggin Charlie DVD.

He nodded as they sat on the couch and he put the DVD on...after he got done with the final preparations he sat down with them and put his arm around Liz. Cameron scooted over under his arm and cuddled...and Jason Morgan wondered the last time he felt so content.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Lansing" Ric answered annoyed when he saw the number on the screen.

"10:45, Corinthos has a plane scheduled to fly out of the airfield off the highway" he said before clicking.

He hoped this would finally get Lansing off his back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"I missed you today Mommy" Kristina said as they tucked her into bed.

Alexis smiled sadly and kissed her on the forehead, "I missed you too pumpkin...but guess what tomorrow we are going to spend the whole day together"

"Yay!" she said smiling.

"Kissies Daddy" she said puckering up.

Sonny leaned down to kiss her, "I love you Princess"

"Love you too Daddy"

"Love you Mommy" she said holding her hands out for another hug.

Sonny went downstairs first and lit a fire...Alexis came down to join him.

"Kristina told me she liked my hat" she said trying to smile.

He sat down next to her, "Liz and Jason are on their way"

She nodded, "I'm scared"

"Everything is going to be okay...I promise" Sonny said placing his hand over hers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Jason carried Cam to the car, as they set out to the airfield.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Cruz, Spencer...let's go" Ric said running into the PCPD.

"Where are we going?" Cruz asked.

Ric turned to him and sneered, "I have a hunch that someone is fleeing the country with their children; without the father's knowledge which can be construed as kidnapping" he told him.

Cruz nodded and when turned around he pulled his cell phone out and sent a text message.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sam lay on the middle of the bed and she heard her phone beep. The message inside made her cringe.

Lansing is dragging us to the airfield where Corinthos keeps his jet...says its about a kidnapping...I will call you when I can.

She said a prayer that everything would be okay.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

They boarded the plane and as soon as everyone was strapped in they gave the okay for takeoff.

Halfway down the runway the pilot slowed.

"Sorry folks we have a problem" he said as Elizabeth and Jason looked at each other.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The police cruiser tore onto the tarmac and before Lucky and Cruz could make it out Ric was already up the stairs of the plane.

Ric wasn't quite ready for what he saw when the door open.

"What the hell are you doing Lansing?" Jasper Jacks said cuddled close to Carly.

He lowered their eyes to the couple, "where the hell is my daughter?"

Carly turned to him, "obviously not here...now if you can get off the plane so my fiance and I can continue our trip"

Ric had no choice but to leave. Cruz watched the whole show and tipped his head to the couple, "you two have fun" he said winking.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"Sorry, there was a jet in front of us that was stalled" the pilot told the passengers aboard the commercial flight to Boise, Idaho.

"We will be taking off now" he finished.

Jason looked at Liz, "Thank you Carly" he said smiling across Cam.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, and a lot of it was just filler...but look no cliffhanger this time! But next chapter Liz and Alexis will FINALLY see each other...oh now I am excited. Thanks for all the reviews they really do inspire me!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello" she answered her stomach tied up in knots.

"It's Cruz"

She held her breath until he spoke again, "I got good news...we went to the plane and I was worried for a second but Lansing opened the door and there were Carly and Jax canoodling on the couch...Lansing looked like he wanted to puke...so I really think we need to keep an eye on him...you think you want to have breakfast tomorrow...make a strategy plan" he asked.

"Sure...and thank you Cruz...for everything" she said feeling the emotion starting to spill.

Cruz smiled into the receiver, "any time...I am just glad your mom is okay"

Sam mumbled a teary eyed thank you before hanging up and speaking aloud to the air, "she's not my mom" as a lone tear making it's home on her cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Carly paced around the living room for the third time huffing and puffing. Jax just sat there watching her for awhile before she spoke to him.

"You know they are together, right?" she asked perched with her hands on her hips.

He had resigned himself to the fact so he just nodded his head, "they probably are"

"And that doesn't bother you?" she questioned.

He squeezed his eyes shut, "of course it does Carly...she needed help and she went to him...what do you suppose I do about that now" he questioned his accent seeming to get thicker when riled.

Carly looked to the man she loved, "I'm sorry" she said plopping down next to him.

As she looked at him she spoke again, "the thought of Sonny and Alexis together...it still bothers me" she said honestly.

He put his fingers under her chin, "do you still love him?"

"No, not like that" she answered knowing what was in her heart, "but, and this is going to sound selfish...I don't want Alexis loving him either"

"Well I don't want Alexis loving him...but how do we know where this is headed...can't they just be friends"

She rolled her eyes at her fiance, "yeah well last time they were just friends we got Kristina"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ric Lansing sat in his living room surrounded by broken glass. First had been the whiskey bottle, followed by an end table and then the mirror. Lorenzo Alcazar's men had thrown him off the property when he came trying to make a scene. Once again his brother had made a fool of him, but this time he was going to do something about it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He sat in the overstuffed chair adjacent to the couch and looked at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. The last time he had watched her like this was the night they had finally made love...it was then she looked so beautiful wrapped in his sheets. Now she looked so small wrapped in the peace colored afghan. She had asked him to wake her if she drifted off, but he didn't have the heart to. Instead he let his eyes clothes and let his mind drift to a warm April night...the last time he had truly rested.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The plane touched down in Boise in the still of the night. Elizabeth and Cameron were sleeping nestled under the airplane issue blanket. Jason couldn't remember the last time he had flown commercial but after leaving Port Charles the flight had been uneventful. Liz had sat quietly for most of the flight, Cameron's head had laid on Jason's lap while he let his hand play in the down like softness of his curls. He wondered how they had come to here...but with no question it seemed as if fate was leading them to this moment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When she woke it was dark the last embers of the fire burning. She had asked him to wake her but when she looked up he was sleeping half slumped over in the armchair. She didn't envy the back ache he was going to have in the morning. It crossed her mind to wake him, but instead she watched him sleep. Usually he had such a hard time resting, but he looked so peaceful. It was hard to believe they had come to this...once again him sleeping in the living room helping to chase away her demons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The SUV was waiting at the airport when they arrived. And as he strapped Cameron in the back he saw Elizabeth wipe a few stay tears in the front. When he climbed in the driver's side he turned to her.

"You okay" he asked worried.

She smiled, "nerves...I swear I am just a jumble of hormones"

He brought his hand over hers, "everything is going to be okay" he told her.

It was funny because when he said it like that and looked at her with those eyes she truly believed it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ric Lansing woke up at the break of dawn and took a nice hot shower. Today was a new day and today was the day he would take back control of his life. So he dressed in his power suit and made his way to the airport...soon, very soon people would rue the day they messed with Richard Lansing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee...she could get used to this.

"Morning counselor" he said already showered, shaven and freshly dressed.

She smiled through the wave of nausea, "morning" she said taking the mug of coffee he offered.

"Jason called...they are about an hour away"

As she put down her cup she looked at him and uttered no more than a whisper, "what do I say to her...I don't want to mess it up this time...with Sam..."

Sonny came and sat next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder for comfort.

"I still love her...even after everything I still do...but I wonder sometimes if we never bonded because we weren't meant to" she said pulling back to look in his eyes.

He didn't know what to say so instead he just wiped the lone tear from her eye and sat in this moment with her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It is not" she said pointing the croissant at him accusingly.

He laughed, "I'm serious; that is my favorite movie too" he said before contorting his face, "Tyrone, you know how much I love watching you work, but I've got my country's 500th anniversary to plan, my wedding to arrange, my wife to murder and Guilder to frame for it; I'm swamped" he recited from the _Princess Bride_.

It was the first time she had laughed in a long time. Cruz had surprised her with coffee and croissants as they sat on the pier and talked about some semblance of a plan.

Her laughter was interrupted by his cell phone, "Rodriguez" he answered crisply.

"Alright thanks man" he said before flipping his phone closed,

She looked up at him expectantly as he spoke, "looks like Ric is booked on the next flight to Martinique...maybe you should call Morgan and tell him"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sun had broken through the trees as they pulled off the main road to the safe house. Cameron was still sleeping peacefully in his car seat as they pulled up to the house.

Jason turned off the car and was about to open his door when Liz stopped him.

"Wait, what do I say?" she asked her bottom lip quivering.

It was a sight that killed him inside and he hated that this was a dragon he could not slay for her.

"Just be you" he told her again.

She nodded but stopped him again, "what if I told you I changed my mind"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She came down the stairs as they heard the car pull onto the gravel. The shower had brought her clarity as she had wrapped her hair up in the one beautiful scarf she had brought. It hadn't originally been for her hair but she would make do. Sonny came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready" he murmured quietly.

"As I'll ever be"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He paused for a second then turned to her, "have you?"

"I don't know...I'm scared Jase...that's my mom...my mom...I keep running it through my head over and over and still...what am I supposed to do, or say?" she asked obviously distressed.

"If you don't want to go in there...we don't have to...but are you going to regret it?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"They have been out there a really long time...maybe she changed her mind" Alexis said feeling her body tense up.

Sonny was worried the same thing but he wouldn't let them creep out in front of her...he would be strong for her.

"Come on, let's sit down, I'm sure" he was cut off by a knock on the door.

Alexis had seen Elizabeth Webber consistently over the ten years she was in Port Charles...but until she opened the door and saw her eldest daughter staring back at her; she had never truly seen her...the baby who was ripped away from her, with the eyes the color of her grandmothers.

Elizabeth watched as Jason carried Cameron in and then she looked. Looked at the cancer patient, the tough as nails attorney, one of the kooky Cassadines...that was who she was before...but today in the light of dawn Elizabeth saw just one thing...she saw her mom.

**A/N: Sorry a lot of it is just filler...but I think it was needed. I hope you enjoyed...I really want to take the couple stuff slow because I feel like Liason and Sexis fans know all about the SLOW burn! Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviews...you guys seriously rock!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I had a really hard time writing this chapter...so forgive me if its cheesy or it sucks! Thanks everyone for your feedback; it really helps to keep me going!**

Jason had just laid Cameron down. He took out his vibrating phone. The light was blinking indicating two new messages. He covered the little boy with the blanket and walked out to the hallway. As he shut the door he dialed into his voice mail. The first one was from Carly.

"I don't know what the hell is going on...but you were right about Ric. Anyway call me, you know whenever you get back from your oh so secret trip. Just remember I loved you first"

He smiled as he hung up...Carly was the thorn in his side, but also his best friend and the person he knew he could always count on.

The next message came from an all to familiar voice whose tone still tugged at his heartstrings, "Jason this is Sam...um...listen you probably know this...but...Ric...he is on board a flight to Martinique...I guess that is where he thinks Sonny is...so yeah...um...I guess I will talk to you later" she said before he heard the click.

He couldn't help that part in the pit of his stomach that still hurt. He had never meant to cause Sam any pain...but he had and for that he was truly sorry...but he didn't feel regret...not for what happened between he and Sam, nor he and Elizabeth...it just seemed as if the stars were aligning for all of them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Across the threshold they stood simply staring at each other. Brown eye met blue both puddled with unshed tears. Sonny thought for a moment to interrupt but instead decided to let nature take its course.

Elizabeth finally spoke first, "hi" she said almost shyly.

This seemed to wake Alexis from her trance, "oh I'm sorry, come in" she said swinging the door wide.

Sonny took off the younger woman's coat as Alexis looked on...it was when she saw the baby bump that she she closed her eyes to keep the tears in.

"How was your trip" he asked taking the pressure off Alexis.

She smiled, "it was fine...we took a commercial flight in, but Cam slept the whole way..."

"Why did you take a commercial flight?" Alexis questioned.

Jason was almost down the stairs and decided to answer, "Ric seemed to be hot on the trail...so we had the jet fuel up...and Elizabeth and I took a commercial flight...Jax and Carly were decoys on the jet and it looks like Ric did stop them."

Sonny nodded rubbing his chin and Jason spoke again, "and Sam called...looks like he boarded a flight to Martinique"

Alexis winced at hearing the name. Sam...her daughter, not...she couldn't help the residual feelings she harbored for the girl. She had wondered aloud with Sonny that maybe biology or lack thereof was the reason her and Sam never were able to bond as mother and daughter...simply because they were not meant to...as much as it may have been true it didn't take away from the fact that Alexis had grown to love the girl and worry about how she was doing. As she looked at her real daughter she hope things would go different this time around.

As she looked at Liz she once again gazed at the small baby bump protruding from her tiny frame. She thought of her mother...the person her daughter got her eyes and her stature from...she wondered why she didn't notice it before.

"Are you tired? Did you want to go rest?" she asked softly.

Elizabeth smiled at her the butterflies in her stomach still fluttering about as she looked at Alexis, "I slept on the plane...but actually, if it's not too much trouble...I'm kinda hungry"

This seemed to ease some of the tension as Alexis turned to Sonny, "well I guess that is your calling"

Sonny and Jason both turned to Liz, "Alexis can't cook" they said in unison.

She laughed, "nothing at all" Liz asked.

Alexis waved her hand at the men smiling, "like I have said before if I ever choose to try my hand at cooking...I am sure I will be wonderful at it, but for now"

"She sticks to microwave popcorn" Sonny finished smiling.

Liz smiled, "Don't worry...I can make a mean batch of brownies...but that is the extent"

As they sat down in the kitchen things started to feel normal...almost

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Lansing is chasing his own tail running down to Martinique...I am sure Corinthos isn't down there...too easy. But I'm not worried about him"

Skye had come downstairs with Lila Rae for a bottle when she heard Lorenzo on the phone. She wasn't planning on listening but something made her. And for a second when Lorenzo paused she thought that was was going to finish the statement with something good...maybe staying out of things in order to protect her daughter. Instead she got chills listening to Lorenzo speak.

"Morgan is the reason my son is dead...now he will know what its like to have something precious taken from him"

Skye bit her lip never expecting the next words.

"Well it looks like Morgan is going to be a father in a couple of months...Nurse Webber is with child...yes I agree it is a very interesting turn of events"

It was at that moment Skye felt sick...Lorenzo had a sordid history with pregnant women and his enemies.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sam woke up to a beeping cell phone, "hello" she answered groggily.

"Sleepy Beauty lives...now the question is...is she hungry" came the gruff voice over the phone.

She smiled wide, "wanna share your donuts with me"

"As long as you don't take the sprinkled one...that's mine" he said chuckling.

"Deal...meet you downstairs in ten minutes"

She got ready fast doing just the essentials. She was about to walk out the door when she saw a reflection of herself...then turned around to put some mascara and lip gloss on for good measure. As she touched down the bottom of the stairs she saw Cruz at the corner booth a mug of coffee already. She wasn't expecting to see him in the faded blue jeans and soft charcoal sweater.

"Left your uniform at home?" she asked pulling up a seat.

His eyes crinkled as he grinned, "it's my day off"

"I feel so special you spending your day with me"

Cruz shook his head, "I'm the one who should feel special"

To that Sam cast her eyes downward...and he spoke again, "so why don't you start out by telling me what happened to make you so sad"

Sam almost laughed if it wasn't so ironic and she looked up with tears still in her eyes, "how much time do you got" she said almost expecting him to be scared off.

Instead he leveled a gaze at her, "as much time as you need"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sonny busied himself chopping ingredients for omelets as Jason disappeared off in the shadows. He silently watch the two women at the coffee table...watched how easy they seem to fall into comfortable conversations.

"And then he tells me that he maybe swallowed something he shouldn't have...turns out he swallowed all the monopoly pieces so that his brothers wouldn't play without him"

Sonny smiled as Alexis laughed during the story. It was nice to see her laugh, but he noticed Jason from the corner of his eye beckoning him. As he walked over to the younger man Jason relayed information.

"Ric's plane landed in Martinique...looks like he checked into the hotel...word is he is asking a lot of questions and throwing money around...I told Miguel to keep an eye on him; make sure everyone knows what to say"

Sonny repeated the story, "Mr. Corinthos landed alone, and is conducting business on the island"

Jason nodded but both knew they were on borrowed time.

Liz watched as Alexis told her a Zander story...it was nice to have someone to share stories about him with...and the truth was Alexis could have been talking about nothing, but it would have been enough. She tried to see everything she hadn't noticed before...and that was when she spotted it...the thing she had always credited for Cameron getting from Zander...they were from her. Two sparking toffee colored orbs that sparkled...her son had received those eyes from his grandmother. Speaking of son in the middle of a story she heard two little voices.

"Mommy did you know there is another kid here" Kristina asked holding a bashful Cameron's hand.

Both women's heads whipped around, "Cammy, I didn't know you were awake...come here" Liz said as her son ran into her arms, "this is mommy's...friend...Alexis"

"Nice to meet you Cam" she said looking intently at the boy.

"Hi!" he said with the smile that made her heart swell.

Kristina had made her way over to her mom crawling onto her lap and tucking her head under her mother's chin.

"Kristina is my early bird...she gets that from her daddy" Alexis said smiling.

Liz smiled, "well Cam must get that from Zander...cause I am definitely not a morning person"

Alexis smiled looking at two of her daughters, "Kristina, you remember Elizabeth right"

Kristina nodded, "hi" she said bestowing a smile on her.

"Hi Kristina...this is Cameron"

The kids got acquainted for a moment until Sonny came to the table with plates.

"Oh, I see I got two more...do you want omelets, or do you want me to make you some pancakes?"

In unison they cried out pancakes as he took them to go help. They watched as Kristina taught Cameron how to stir the batter. Liz just looked at her little sister...she was not just adorable; there was a beautiful spirit that radiated from her.

"She is an amazing little girl" came from Liz.

Alexis nodded, "I want to tell her about you...but I don't want to confuse her right now...she thinks Sam is..."

Liz could tell the subject was sore and without noticing she place a calming hand on Alexis', "don't worry about doing anything right now but getting better...we will tell the kids when the time is right"

As they both sat silent that is what they wished for...time...time to get to know each other, time for things to work themselves out...but would time run out?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ric spent the first couple of hours running into brick walls...and sometimes men who looked like brick walls. He was steadily tiring of the Island...he just wanted to find his daughter and leave.

He was questioning another group of people who kept feigning ignorance, "Corinthos, Sonny Corinthos"

Even when he pulled out a wad of money they still shook their heads except a light haired boy, "you looking for Sonny Corinthos?" he asked in accented english.

Ric rolled his eyes, "yeah"

"That wad of cash for helpful information?"

"Useful information" he answered snidely.

The boy nodded and looked around, "well you are looking in the wrong spot...Corinthos hasn't been to the island in months"

Now he was interested, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, everyone knows when Mr. Corinthos is in town...and it isn't now"

Ric felt the vein in his head willing itself to burst as he threw the money into the kids hands, "thanks kid" he said before he ran off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elizabeth had gone for a nap after breakfast but as the sunlight broke through the window she crawled out of bed and walked downstairs. She heard voices and crept down to look.

"You are such a cheater" Alexis said as Sonny showed her his hand.

He smiled, dimples ablaze, "prove it"

"Ugh" Alexis answered before throwing the cards at him.

Liz watched them...she didn't know this about them...the way their eyes lit up around each other...and the comfort level...it reminded her of something familiar...it reminded her of the way she felt around Jason. For a moment she thought to leave them but Sonny caught her before she could sneak back.

"How was your nap"

Liz smiled and finished her trek down the stairs, "it was fine...although I feel stiff"

Alexis spoke next, "Jason took the kids to the lake...would you like to take a walk?"

The butterflies started up again and Liz just nodded her head...a couple minutes later they were on the way through the corn fields in back both silent.

"I know you said you don't have any questions...but there are certain things I want to say; so I am just going to say them" she said.

Liz just nodded and she continued, "I didn't want to give you up...it may have been the decision that has haunted me all my life...but I was 16 and pregnant, and my uncle...well father I found out later told me that was the best decision...so I did...I remember the night after they took you I wanted to tell him that I changed my mind...that I loved you...and I...but he told me he was proud of me, and I..."

At this point both women had tears in their eyes, "shhh, don't...I know...you gave me an amazing life...please Alexis...don't ever doubt that you made a decision that was necessary...for the both of us...I don't hate you for it...I understand" Liz said turning to her.

Alexis looked at her daughter, "thank you"

Liz couldn't hold back as she hugged the woman who gave her life, "no thank you...thank you for trying to give me the best life possible"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jason never expected the phone call he received but when he heard Skye Quartermaine's voice on the other end...he knew it was important. Immediately he wrapped up the kid's trip to the lake and practically flew back to the house.

When they walked in Alexis and Liz sat on the couch quietly talking.

"Where is Sonny?" he asked breathless.

Alexis eyed him worried, "in the kitchen making lunch"

"We all need to talk" he said.

To that she nodded her head, "well guys how was the trip to the lake" she asked the kids.

"How about we all go lay down for a little bit before lunch" she said ushering them upstairs.

Liz caught on, "come on Cam, how about a nap she said grabbing Molly from her mother's arms"

Sonny came in to see Jason's eyes lit as he told him the problem Sonny felt his stomach drop to the floor. When the two came back downstairs he turned to them.

"We have a problem"

Alexis groaned, "another one"

He nodded, "Alcazar knows that Elizabeth is pregnant with my child...and it sounds like he may be planning something."

As Alexis looked from the two men to her daughter she knew one thing...she wouldn't let anything happen to her girls...not from Ric and certainly not at the hands of another Alcazar.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay this chapter is a lot of other people...and not tons of Sexis or Liason...I apologize for that but for story purposes I focused on others...I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and feedback...you all rock!**

Ric's plane touched down back in Port Charles and he was already on the phone.

"Meet me now at the docks" he said hopping into a cab.

If Sonny wasn't on the island then there was only once place he could be...with Alexis and the girls. His brother had already won their mother...he would be damned if he stole another thing that was his...

**OoOoOoO**

Lorenzo groaned...he had hoped he would be rid of Ric for at least a day or two more. He went out to the foyer and saw luggage. Skye was coming down the stairs with Lila Rae.

"What's going on" he asked confused as she started to order the driver to put things in the car.

Before she walked out the door she turned to him, "I can't do this anymore" she said before turning around and making her way out.

He ran outside trying to catch her, "what do you mean...I thought..."

She handed Lila Rae off to the nanny asking her to strap her in and turned around, "what Lorenzo...you thought we would be one big happy family...silly me, I did too...but I can't Lorenzo...not with this sick obsession you have with Sonny. I am going home to my family" she said turning with tears in her eyes.

Lorenzo did nothing to fight back the puddles in his deep blue eyes and he grabbed her arm, "please Skye, don't, what can I do, please" he begged.

She was openly crying now, "All you had to do was choose...choose us. I'm sorry" she said pulling away from him. She knew that she had to go now; she couldn't stay...but she didn't know if she was strong enough to listen to him beg her.

Lorenzo watched the car pull away from the house, down the long drive and he put his head in his hands...this was not the way it was supposed to go.

**OoOoOoO**

Sam and Cruz walked along the docks mostly in silence. When Ric had walked into Kelly's; Cruz had removed her from a potentially volatile situation...now they just walked as their breaths were visible in the cold air.

"Why don't you think I am a horrible person?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

He walked over to a bench and beckoned her to sit, "why would I?"

"I slept with what I thought was my mother's husband"

"Lansing?" he questioned.

She cast her eyes downward, "the worst mistake I ever made...and I can think of a million reasons why...but I wanted to hurt Jason and Alexis...and sleeping with his arch enemy and her husband seemed like the way"

"You made a mistake, right...we all do...Alexis is your mother"

She cut him off shaking her head, "no she's not" she said the tears starting to flow.

Cruz stuck there dumbstruck and he just did what felt right and wrapped his arm around her. She let him comfort her until she pulled away.

"I thought it was such a burden...having her as a mom...I didn't even get to apologize...and now...it's too late" she said walking to the railing.

He walked towards her and placed a hand on her back, "why is it to late...because a piece of paper says she isn't your mom?"

Sam turned to him about to argue until she saw his chocolate brown eyes looking down at her full of concern and care. So she wiped away her tears, "alright officer, enough about me...tell me your story"

He turned to her with a smile, "how much time do you have"

**OoOoOoO**

Liz just stood there for a few moments stuck to her place. Alexis moved towards her placing a reassuring hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Liz turned to her and nodded, "yeah I just...how does Alcazar know...I mean I have only told Lucky..."

"Well unfortunately in this town medical records seem pretty easy for someone to break into" Alexis said looking at Sonny.

He shrugged, "I was worried about your cough"

"Well if he found those...could he have found the other DNA test" Jason asked worried.

"There is not a copy of that DNA test in hospital record...Robin only used numbers and corresponded them to our names...and then she destroyed the results"

Sonny cleared his throat, "that is good...but I think this proves you should stay here for awhile"

"I can't"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I have a job...Grams...I can't just pack up and go...not only that but if I just disappear people are going to start to ask questions...you don't need me as a complication"

Alexis looked at her, "you are not a complication...don't ever think that"

Jason sighed the blood coursing through his veins...he would not let this life touch her; he or their child, "if you can't stay here...I want you to come stay with me"

Sonny was nodding like it was the best idea in the world but Alexis saw something pass over Liz's eyes...and suddenly she could understand any trepidation Liz was feeling.

Alexis guessed Jason noticed it too, "listen Brenda's room is still there, and Cameron can take the guest room...you guys can have your own space...but I will be able to keep you safe"

Liz without even realizing turned to Alexis who spoke from the heart, "I think it's the best idea...Lorenzo is dangerous...and with Ric...I just want you to be safe"

She nodded the tears beginning to make home in her eyes and she turned to Jason, "okay...Cam and I will come stay with you"

Jason nodded their eyes interlocking...he would protect his family.

**OoOoOoO**

Lorenzo watched as Ric stood on the docks...he waited until he was least suspecting and he went after him slamming him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ric asked trying to fight his way out of the choke hold.

Lorenzo was letting up, "you listen once, and you listen good Lansing...it's over, I'm done" he said finally letting go.

Ric shook it off and glared at him, "what are you talking about Alcazar...we had a deal; so help me find my kid; or I go sing to Skye"

He fought every fiber in his body that scream to ram his fist hard into Lansing's face instead muttering, "too late" and walking away.

**OoOoOoO**

Lucky Spencer rolled the hydrocodone bottle around his palm for some time before shoving them back into his pocket. He made his way down the empty street; he was supposed to be looking for Jason Morgan...instead he found himself outside her door.

"Hey mom" he said coming in the room.

It was here he found some moments of clarity and as he held her warm hand he could almost feel her here with him, "I messed up...I lost Liz...I lost Cam...I lost a baby that was never mine...I'm afraid I let you down" he said the tears rolling down his cheeks as he laid his head in his mother's lap.

He didn't notice how long he had been there; his mind had simply drifted to a more happy place...a simpler time. And suddenly it was like he knew what had to be done.

When he walked out of his mother's room he wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was going until he felt himself hit something.

"Ow" cam from a very feminine voice.

He helped to pull her back up, "I am so sorry" he said recognizing the face.

"It's okay...hey Lucky, how are you" she asked her tone softening.

His trademark boyish smile came out, "I'm doing well...just visiting my mom"

She smiled, "that's good to hear...see you around?" she asked walking away.

For a moment he thought to shrug it off and simply walk away instead something inside made him turn around, "you know what Lainey...I would like that" he said smiling at the pretty doctor.

To that he got a wide smile, "Me too"

An hour later he was at the PCPD in Mac's office, "are you sure?" the older man asked him.

"Yeah Mac...and I'm sorry for everything this year" he said thrusting his hand out.

Mac took it, "you're a fine officer Spencer, and when you are ready to come back...your job is here waiting for you"

"Thanks Mac" he said walking towards the door.

He had one more thing to do and luckily Ric walked through the door in perfect time, "what have you found me on Morgan?" he asked rudely.

Lucky smiled and handed him the file, "I'm sorry DA...I am on family leave until further notice...see ya" he said walking out and slamming the hydrocodone bottle into the metal trashcan.

Ric suddenly felt like his world was crumbling.

**OoOoOoO**

Sonny had just got off the phone with the boys after hearing an earful from Carly...when he saw her sitting on the porch swing her head wrapped in a scarf. He grabbed the afghan on the couch.

"Are you cold" he asked smiling.

She smiled back, "how do you always know what I need"

He shrugged, "It feels nice out here...I feel free"

"We can't hide out forever...sooner of later or lives in Port Charles will beckon us back"

He placed a hand over hers, "let's just enjoy this until it does" and she nodded.

**OoOoOoO**

"The End" Jason announced to Kristina and Cameron after they had requested one more story after they were supposed to be in bed...Kristina had kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs to her room and Cameron sat there his eyes wide.

"A real dragon" he asked.

Jason nodded as they looked at pictures. Liz walked in clothed in her pajamas and smiled at the scene.

"Cam...say thank you to Jason...but it's time for bed" she said smiling.

To that he gave her his trademark grin, "OK Mommy" he said kissing her.

He turned to Jason, "thank you Jason" he said giving him a big hug. Jason melted around the little boy.

When he ran off Liz turned to Jason, "you are so good with them...and I know you will be great with ours" she said touching her belly.

Jason reached his hand out but let her come to him, "I want to be everything for you guys...I want to be a family...and I don't need an answer right now...but I needed to tell you...so you know"

She nodded and let him lean in to where she met him and let the lightest of kisses make home on her lips.

**OoOoOoO**

The microwave read two in the morning as she walked down the stairs silently. She expected to be alone until she heard the crying in the restroom.

"Alexis...are you okay" Liz asked.

She tried to hide the tears, but she realized she was caught, "yeah, give me a minute" she said trying to compose herself.

"Come in" she said.

Liz walked in, "I'm sorry I heard you crying, and I came down for a snack"

"It's okay...I'm just a little sensitive about my hair and now my scalp is starting to itch...I thought if I came down to this bathroom no one would hear me"

She just nodded understanding...she had patients everyday who were faced with the same fate.

"Do you mind if I?" she asked and Alexis shook her head letting her strip the scarf.

The patches were growing larger and more prominent...she now had more scalp than hair.

"I could cut it for you...a lot of patients say this helps...and we need to get you some special oils for dry scalp...cutting it would make it easier to apply"

Alexis nodded, "I have a better idea" she said pulling the appliance out.

"Are you sure" Liz asked holding the pair of clippers.

Sonny woke to the sound of buzzing and made his way downstairs to where he heard laughing in the bathroom.

"Too Michael Jordan" he heard Alexis ask.

"No, no definitely more Demi Moore in GI Jane"

He peaked for only a moment through the crack in the door, but when he heard her throaty laugh he smiled and went back upstairs.

In the morning Alexis woke up too early...she felt happy...and bald. Her daughter had shaved her head, and she had a good cry and laugh over it.

She heard Sonny humming from the kitchen and as she walked in her stomach fell, "what the hell have you done?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay this comes at the, hopefully, end of the worst case of writer's block I think I have ever had. Seriously I sat down to write and nothing came out. I want to warn my Liasonites...there isn't too much Liason this chapter...but next chapter I PROMISE more...thanks for all the reviews I really, really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy!**

Sam woke up the light making it hard to open her eyes so she squeezed them back shut. It was then she noticed the body next to her; the very warm, hard body. At that moment her eyes shot open and she looked down...it was then she relaxed...still in her jeans and light sweater from the night before. As she looked at the body next to her she saw Cruz's handsome face. It was then last night came flooding back to her. The way he teased her and called her un-American when she said she hadn't seen _Grease_. So they had come back to his bachelor pad and sat on his black leather couch and watched. He smiled when she teased him on knowing every word...and for the first time in a long time...she felt comfortable. She hadn't even recalled falling asleep, but here she was on the couch laying on the hard slab that was his chest...his steady breathing had ceased and as she looked up his dark eyes had met hers.

"Good morning sunshine" he said still sleepy voiced.

When he looked at her like that she felt the flutter in her stomach, "Good" she said almost shyly.

"Well to be honest...I don't remember the last time I slept so well" he said smiling.

"Me too" she said sitting up and freeing him.

He stretched his arms, "so, you up for breakfast?"

As she watched him get up and head towards the kitchen she wondered where he came from...and wondered which one of her angels sent him down to her...because he had never felt so comfortable in her whole life.

"Only if you are cooking" she said getting up and following him to the small kitchenette.

Cruz rolled his eyes and stared down at the beautiful brunette, "the only woman I would allow to cook in my kitchen was my mom God rest her soul" he said before he turned and started cracking eggs.

Sam closed her eyes and prayed this moment would last.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"What do you want you low rent thug?" Edward Quartermaine bellowed from over his copy of the Wall Street Journal.

Skye squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten, "Lorenzo" she greeted.

"I need to talk to you" he asked a certain amount of pleading in his voice.

"Well she doesn't need to talk to you; she is home with her family...so why don't you turn yourself back around and show yourself out" the old man interrupted.

She actually smiled at Edward but spoke up, "Grandfather...I am going to go talk to Lorenzo...if Alan returns from his walk with Lila Rae can you tell him"

After a few mutterings he agreed and Skye walked to the foyer with him.

"I told you not to come here Lorenzo; it's..."

He interceded,, "I know...and I...I'm sorry" he said as simply as he could.

Before she could speak he finished his speech, "I know you don't trust me right now...but I will make this right. I want my family back, and I don't care if it takes days, months, years...I want to earn your trust back...so I am going to go, but Skye Quartermaine...mark my words...I am coming back...and I am going to do everything to make you believe in me again"

As soon as he finished he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Skye watched him go and just as he did her father walked up with his granddaughter in his arms...and as she looked to the little girl with her father's eyes she hoped that Lorenzo was telling the truth.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The smile on Sonny's face fell when he saw her looking at him like he had three heads...what had seemed like a good idea at 5 in the morning now didn't seem so great.

"Alexis" he greeted slowly.

"Don't Alexis me; what were you thinking" she asked looking at his now bald head.

He smiled big so that his dimples became craters in his cheeks, "What are you talking about" he said using his charming voice.

"Oh no, I hope you don't even think that the dimples and the Casanova voice are going to work on me...ask me what I am talking about when he is standing in the middle of the kitchen with a bald head...I swear men with there" she stated talking more to herself.

"Breathe Alexis"

To that she turned red, "do not tell me to breathe Sonny Corinthos...I can breathe just fine, without you remind me to...I am a grown woman who"

He grabbed the paper bag from a drawer and handed it to her...she shot him a dirty look before starting to use it as he led her to the table. When she was done he spoke.

"Feel better now?" he asked his tone a bit too patronizing for Alexis' taste.

As she rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Sonny...but what were you thinking shaving your head"

When he looked at her she saw a twinge of hurt in his puppy dog eyes, "I heard you and Elizabeth last night...I wanted to remind you that you aren't alone" he said now kneeling in front of her.

Alexis couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes, "Sonny...I think you have done more than enough to prove I am not alone; you didn't have to shave your head" as she said the words she brought her hand to his stubbly head.

Sonny couldn't quite explain the urge he had to touch her but he brought his hand to her face, "you are so beautiful, and you don't even realize it" he said cupping her cheek.

It was then she sunk into the warmth and tenderness of his hand and put her hand over his, "Sonny..."

Her words trailed off as his face came closer to hers; she could feel their breaths mingling as his lips got dangerously close to hers.

"DADDDDDDDY" broke the connection as Sonny jumped away the moment lost.

Alexis sighed; not really knowing if out of disappointment or relief and looked to her daughter. Kristina was poised looking at Sonny.

"You look funny" she announced walking over and hopping into his arms.

All three smiled "well thank you pumpkin...how about some French toast this morning"

As he said it Cameron came walking in sleepy eyed, "I hungry" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh are you...well why don't you come sit on...Gra...my lap while Sonny makes some French toast" Alexis asked as he nodded and climbed on her lap. At that moment in time she wondered if her heart could be more full.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Liz woke up and the bed felt empty...Cameron of course had deserted his side and was probably downstairs watching cartoons with his Aunt Kristina. She touched her ever growing belly and felt the pangs of a new beginning. It was then she drew her room around her and looked out the window. She saw Jason in the back field doing his morning workout routine. Looking at him made her heart swell...and she couldn't deny what was there any longer..

Jason felt someone staring at him and when he looked up there she was standing in the window the sunlight hitting the gold in her hair...she looked so beautiful to him there with no makeup in her nightgown her hand protectively over her belly. He had let himself wonder what it would be like to really be with her a long time ago...he thought he had let that dream go...but seeing her there and knowing she was carrying his child...it made him realize that one of his dreams may finally come true.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ric walked into the office and tried to act like his head wasn't throbbing. After Lorenzo had thrown him against the wall he had ended up at Jake's drinking his pain away. In the morning he woke up with his tongue feeling like sandpaper next to a bottle blond named Trixie. After flying out of Jake's he had come into work to try and get some leads. Eight phone calls later and he just felt as frustrated as ever.

"Michael Corinthos Jr.; no I don't know of any other names it would be under" he said slamming the phone down on the last person.

He closed his eyes; there had to be somewhere that Sonny went...something no one knew about; including Carly. He wracked his brain for a possible connection and suddenly one word popped into his head as he called the agent back.

"Try under the name Lily Corinthos"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The day had been spent by the lake with the kids. None of them wanted to think about what would happen in the evening, but there it was staring at them in the face.

"Why do you have to leave?" Kristina asked pouting while Liz finished the braid in her hair.

Alexis smiled watching them, "Sweetie, Elizabeth has a job she has to get back to...you wouldn't want her to get fired, right?"

To that the little girl shook her head no but still carried a frown so Liz looked down at her smiling, "hey, I don't want to go either...so let's make a deal...I will call you every night before you go to bed so we can have girl talk, okay"

In response she got a smile and a furious nod of the head complete with a hug, "I love you Liz" the little girl said before running off.

She saw the tears in her daughter's eyes and went and sat next to her, "I am really glad you came"

"Me too"

Alexis placed her hand over hers, "be careful, okay...Ric and Alcazar are both dangerous...I don't want you to get hurt"

Liz nodded, "I will...and I will call you...don't worry about me; I am going to be fine...just focus on getting better" she said before hugging her because it just felt right.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Alright guys..we will see you later" Jason said with Cameron tucked in his embrace.

"BYE!" Molly yelled her new favorite word.

Kristina gave hugs and then went to Jason, "can you give this to my sister Sam" she said.

The room got silent but Jason took the small pretty rock, "anything for you" he said.

They watched the car drive off, and Alexis turned to Sonny tears in her eyes, "there is something I have to do"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam got home late; after breakfast Cruz had taken her to a Martial Arts film marathon before his night shift. It wasn't something she thought she would enjoy, but by movie number 2 she was enthralled...or maybe a part of it was the company. Now she walked inside the dark room at Kelly's and noticed her cell phone was flashing alerting her of a new voice mail. She had not even realized she had left it when they made a quick pit stop for her clothes.

She took off her boots with the phone pressed against her ear...sitting down as soon as she heard the voice.

"Hi Sam...we miss you...I love you!" she heard Kristina say followed by a shuffle, "Sam, it's Alexis...I am sorry I had to leave without talking to you...but we were just thinking about you and wanted to say Hi...I hope everything is going well and Sam...there is so much we need to talk about when I get home okay...but stay safe...try to steer clear of Ric. Alright take care of yourself and Sam...I love you"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is for EP that wanted a little happy Sexis...so mostly it is a happy chapter for Sexis and Liason. Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the wonderful reviews and feedback...they truly make my day!**

The plane touched down when the sun was barely rising above the water that surrounded Port Charles. Cameron was sleeping in the seat next to him and Liz was curled up next to the window a blanket wound around her body. He didn't know what was going to happen now...now that they were back in Port Charles. Things were so complicated, but he was ready...ready to be a father.

Liz awoke when the plane touched down; Jason smiled, "we're here"

She nodded and when the plane stopped and they were allowed to leave she went to wake up Cam until Jason touched her shoulder.

"I'll carry him" he said his blue eyes twinkling.

They walked out onto the tarmac where a limo was waiting for them. Max opened the door for her.

"Miss Webber" he said as stoic as possible.

She arched her eyebrow at him, "Liz, please Max...Liz" she said offering him a bright smile.

He nodded while blushing, "Okay Miss Webber" came out flustered.

As she climbed in she rolled her eyes. The trek home was made with little or no talking. When they came to the Penthouse she tucked Cameron in to the bed in the guest room and walked downstairs.

Jason was standing on the balcony looking out onto the city at daybreak.

"I remember the morning after our night together...we stood here...I think that was one of the moments I have felt closest to perfection" she said coming behind him.

As he turned around he stared at her...at the soft chestnut waves that surrounded her porcelain skin...to the aquamarine orbs that seemed to bore a hole in him...and then there was the subtle hint of her pregnancy belly...she walked towards him standing in front of him like she did that warm morning in August...and he slid his hands over her once again.

She smiled as she felt herself sink back, "you realize that morning you kept touching my stomach...it's like somehow you knew that we had just created life"

He lean down to whisper in her hair..."our little miracle"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The first signs of dawn breaking were the rays of pink that would settle over the cornfield...and Sonny sat in the overstuffed chair adjacent to the couch. They had sat up talking after Jason and Liz left...and somewhere in the middle she had grown tired. He teased her mercilessly that she was falling asleep on him...and she talked until her lids were just too heavy...and then she fell asleep...he had covered her with an afghan but she began to rustle.

"Hey, are you okay" he asked worried.

She smiled sleepily, "I am a little cold...I forgot socks"

"I'll be right back" he said walking upstairs to his room...in his drawer he kept a couple of emergency pairs of purple fuzzy socks.

As he came down he saw her bathed in the light of morning, and he wondered if she had ever looked more beautiful to him. He walked towards her.

"Maybe these will help" he offered with a grin.

He took the liberty of taking her foot and putting on the sock for her...when his cold hand touched the bottom she jumped, and when she did her scarf loosened by sleep slipped down.

She touched her head nervously and fought the tears, "I'm...I'm...sorry, this isn't my best look"

Watching her in so much pain he did what felt natural and came up to her settling behind her and bringing his hand to her newly bald head.

"You look beautiful...you always have" he told her meaning every word.

The tears willed themselves to come but she fought them as she turned her head around to look at him, "I remember you...friend...mobster with a heart of gold you are..."

"I try" he said his dimples making deep etches in his cheek.

She smiled to; as the sleepiness enveloped her she let her head rest on his arm and soon after she had fallen asleep he shifted to she was laying her head on his chest; him sprawled on the couch...and soon he fell asleep too...

In a perfect morning...darkness loomed.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Lucky walked into the DA offices and felt like a free man...he had two last papers to give to Lansing, then he would clean out his desk after that he was officially on leave...he needed this; time to heal.

As he walked towards Lansing's office he heard him on the phone.

"Yeah you heard me; four houses under the name Lily Corinthos...yeah I would call that suspicious...check into it for me, thanks" he said before clicking the line.

Lucky turned around after hearing the evil cackle in Ric's voice and handed the papers to his secretary instructing her to give them to him...and he hustled over to the PCPD.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Cruz was pretty much floating on air this morning...not even a impromptu visit from DA D!ckhead Lansing could bring him down. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun...but with Sam; it just felt like he could totally be himself...As he poured himself a cup of black coffee he saw his ex partner rush in.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Cruz asked.

The man approached, "I'm supposed to clean out my desk...but Cruz I don't have time for small talk...we need to talk"

Cruz nodded and pulled him into an empty interrogation room, "what's up?"

"I know you have been keeping tabs on Lansing...well something fishy is going on...he was looking up houses under Lily Corinthos...as in Sonny's dead wife"

"Crap!" Cruz cried wanting to hit something.

Lucky watched his ex partner look sick, "this is bad, isn't it?"

He only nodded, "I gotta call Sam...and I gotta tell Morgan...how am I going to explain that one to Mac and Lansing"

It pained Lucky to hear Jason's name...and think about Liz and the baby and what might have been...but he was working to put that all behind him, "I'll go tell him"

"Are you sure?" Cruz asked knowing that must be a hard contention for the man.

Lucky shook his head, "I think Liz is staying there...and Cam, and I have been wanting to see him...so it gives me a perfect excuse"

"Thanks man" Cruz said before flipping his phone open and leaving a message for Sam...he didn't go into details because he was sure she was still asleep and didn't want her to have to wake up to bad news...

He didn't know exactly how to protect her, but he would try...even if it killed him.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Jason's head lay on Liz's stomach alternating between murmuring to their baby and just listening...he was amazed by every movement...every sound...even when Liz told him that was just her stomach growling...he wanted to know everything...he wanted to feel it all.

When the rap on the door came he got up and when he opened it Lucky was standing at the door.

"Lucky" he said cordially.

The man looked around the hallway, "I'm sorry...I don't mean to intrude" he said noting Liz in the background.

"Lucky" she said sadly.

Jason let him in and he nervously ran his hands over his head, "I came here to see if I could see Cam, but he is probably asleep" when Liz nodded he continued, "actually there is another reason...Lansing I don't know what his agenda is...but I heard him looking up stuff under the name Lily Corinthos...and when I told Cruz he got spooked and told me he needed to tell you...he didn't want to make it look suspicious...so since I quit the force; I offered to come."

The wheels were spinning in Jason's head going a mile a minute; Liz just stared at him, "you quit?"

He shrugged, "I need this time to focus on myself...I don't know if it's permanent...anyway, I hope that helps...Lansing has an agenda and I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Jason nodded, "thank you" he said before slipping upstairs to make the call.

"Can I see Cameron later...take him to the park?" he asked.

"Lucky...you are Cameron's daddy...and I hope it always stays that way"

The words are exactly what Lucky needed and wanted to hear, "thank you Liz" he said before he turned to walk out.

She watched him go...and a part of her heart left with him...but she wasn't sad...she finally felt a sense of closure.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kristina walked down with Molly toddling down hold her hand...looking for Daddy cooking breakfast. Instead she found her parents snuggled on the couch.

A small smile crept into her face, "shhh Molly...mommy and daddy are sleeping" she said before deciding there was enough room to hoist Molly onto the couch and then she climbed on too.

Instinctively Alexis felt the shift and wrapped her arm around Kristina as Molly snuggled to Sonny's chest...and for a brief time before the phone rang everything was right in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long...Hope you enjoy and as always your feedback is appreciated!!**

The sound of ringing woke him from the most peaceful slumber he had ever found. Before being diagnosed with bi-polar disorder the only way he would find sleep is through scotch or swimming so many laps that his body would collapse from exhaustion. Then came the almighty cure of lithium...it helped his body to relax and allowed him to sleep...but he would still wake up morning after morning feeling unrested...he guess his mind was working overtime at night...plagued by all his drama. But now in the light of dawn he truly felt calmed...at peace, Zen and whatever other crazy stuff people called it...he found it right there on a couch in Idaho.

Unfortunately someone didn't want him to sleep for long; because the phone was ringing like there was no tomorrow. For a moment he thought to ignore it...but he didn't want it to wake any of his girls so he delicately extracted himself from the tangled mess of limbs.

"Hello" he answered sleepily.

The voice he heard on the other end jolted him out of his morning stupor, "Sonny...we got a problem...Ric is hot on the trail"

Their talk only lasted moments, and Sonny was contemplating throwing the phone across the wall until he saw two little brown eyes looking at him.

"Hey baby doll" he said as Molly reached two pudgy arms out to him.

After she was tucked into his grasp they walked quietly into the kitchen, "now, I thought you were the one who liked to sleep til noon" he said tickling her chin.

She giggled and squirmed in his arms. He beamed at her...in such a very short time she had stolen a piece of his heart.

"You hungry pumpkin, yeah...let's have Uncle Sonny whip up something..how about some oatmeal...yeah you like oatmeal sweetie" he asked kissing her head before turning to the stove.

Ten minutes later he was shoveling oatmeal with banana into the happy babies mouth. Watching the joy in the little girl's face put a smile on his despite the bad news.

"Such a happy baby...and you are going to stay that way...it's time to go home, but Uncle Sonny promises...he isn't going to let anything happen to his girls...don't tell your mom I said she was one of my girl's...I don't think she is ready to know that yet...so our little secret, k Mol?"

Suddenly the kitchen door swung open, "Daddy, I'm hungry" Kristina announced followed in by her mom.

"Me too" she said smiling.

He beamed back at them...and started making breakfast...right after he would tell them the bad news...but he was a selfish man and he wanted this moment for himself.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jason rubbed the three day stubble on his chin and just stared at the phone. He knew what this meant...the phone call he had to make to Sonny. He didn't know what to do...a part of him wanted to go take care of Ric...but he knew that Liz wouldn't be okay with that. He smiled upon thinking of her name...she had been a special person in his life for a long time, and now she was having his child. He didn't know if he believed in fate, but he felt like something was right that night...the night that two broken people were made whole...and what they shared that night was personified in the creation of a child. It just seemed like it was all meant to be.

After the dreaded call was made he tiptoed quietly into the kitchen not wanting to wake Liz and Cameron from their naps. He opened a bottle of water and heard a little voice.

"I'm thirsty" Cameron announced his little curls bouncing atop his head.

Jason smiled at him leaning down, "oh yeah, you want some water"

The little boy made a scrunch face and shook his head; Jason laughed.

"Alright let's see" he said opening the fridge.

Unfortunately for him there were two bottles of beer, a quarter of a carton curdled milk, a bottle of water and a can of coke.

"You want a soda"

"YEAH" he said the excitement in his voice causing Jason to think that it wasn't exactly Liz's drink of choice for him.

He opened the can and poured him half a cup figuring that was enough, "you hungry, want a grilled cheese?"

"Mmm, hmmm" he answered bobbing his head up and down.

Jason made the sandwich and watched the boy from the corner of his eye...the boy had traces of Zander, but Elizabeth's imprint upon his genes was written all over his face. He wondered what their child would look like...if it would be a girl, or a boy...hoped it had Elizabeth's eyes...he loved her eyes.

He turned around to wash the pan out and he heard Cameron yelp, "MAMA, Jason gave me soda"

Jason slowly turned around, "sorry, it's all I had besides sour milk and beer"

She smiled at him softly, "it's okay...a special treat...though a stop at the grocery store may be due"

There was something about her that made him sheepish...and he looked down, "yeah"

"So you think you can manage to use those chef skills and make me one of those" she asked pointing to the sandwich that was currently in Cameron's mouth.

"Sure" he said turning around to cook.

Liz watched the man in front of her...wondering how it was she fell more and more in love with him every day.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lucky heard the bell chime as he walked through the door of the Corinthos-Morgan coffee shop. When he was on the PCPD he tried to abstain from the place as much as possible...but since he was no longer one of PC's finest he figured it was his free and natural right to be able to get a decent latte in this town...and the stuff they served at Kelly's reminded him of mud more than his half caf, caramel latte, upside down with whipped cream.

As he sat at the table waiting for his drink to be called her heard the familiar ding of the door again. Much to his surprise it was Lainey Winter's walking in. He wondered how he didn't notice it before...how beautiful she really was...she had perfect long legs, her exotic eyes, and the fact that her skin looked like smooth chocolate.

"Hey" he said smiling at her.

"Hi" she said giving him a glimpse of her pearly whites.

Just then the barista called out, "half caf, caramel latte upside down with whipped cream"

A slight blush came to his face, "that's me"

"A complicated drink for a complicated man?" she asked.

The note of challenge in her voice made his pulse quicken, "the drink yes...the man, pretty simple"

"Maybe"

He grabbed his drink, "so I will see you later" he said almost sadly as he turned to walk away.

Suddenly like music to his ears she blurted, "maybe you can join me for that cup of coffee" she said the nerves in her body running on overload.

He fought the urge to pull his arm in and "uhhhh" with happiness so he just turned around and smiled, "I'd like that"

Two caramel lattes, a coffee cake and a package of Madeline's later she looked down at her watch, "Oh my God I am going to be late for my appointment"

They hurried as he walked her out to her car. They stood nervously, "I hope we can do this again" he said.

She went out on a limb, "there is this film festival at the park tonight...they are showing old movies on the auditorium wall...if you are interested."

He smiled until he remembered, "I can't" he said as her smile was gone.

"Okay" she said and he could tell she thought he was ranking.

So he slightly grabbed her arm to turn her to face him, "I am taking Cam to the carnival down at St. Anthony's tonight"

Lainey was sure she wore a stupid look on her face, "Oh, well then"

"Shhh, I want you to come...I mean...if you want to" he said bestowing that crooked smile on her.

"Are you sure"

"Very"

"Okay" she said before getting into her car...as soon as he was out of viewpoint she screamed...she would have never expected to meet someone like Lucky Spencer.

Lucky thought his face might crack from smiling...Lainey Winters was a breath of fresh air...and it was breathing new life into him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam filed some papers, and tried to make herself busy. She was trying to avoid Ric, Mayor Floyd and anyone else who always asked one too many questions. Unfortunately the stars just didn't seem to align for her, and Ric came walking through the halls.

"Well, well, well" he sneered, "If it isn't my stepdaughter...so how are you doing today Sam?" he asked leaning in to her where she could feel his warmth breath on her neck.

She pushed away and went back to filing...he stood there just staring at her, "not in a friendly mood I see"

"Will you just leave me alone?" she asked getting steadily annoyed at him.

He walked up behind her essentially pining her to the wall and leaned down to her ear, "you sure didn't mind me touching you when you were taking my shirt off"

Cruz was heading towards the file room when he heard her from down the hallway, "get off of me"

After that he trotted down to the door and burst in to see Ric pressed up against Sam. Something broke inside of him. He grabbed the man.

"Get off of her" he yelled as he through Ric up against a filing cabinet.

"What the hell are you doing Rodriguez" Ric yelled.

Sam tried to stop him, "Cruz just..."

And then Ric started to run his mouth, "oh, I see new boyfriend...not your usual type Sam...you do know cops aren't rich, right?"

"Cruz, let's go, okay" Sam spoke up again.

Cruz looked at her and let Lansing go, "alright" he said turning around.

"Oh isn't that cute, the officer and the tramp"

Sam couldn't hold his arm as he turned around and started to punch Ric, over and over.

"Help" she screamed as Cruz pummeled him.

Mac and another office ran into the room, "Cruz, what are you doing?" he asked pulling him off.

The younger man shook him off and looked at Ric on the floor, "you ever talk to her like that again, and I swear"

"I want him fired" Ric spat at Mac.

"Rodriguez...what"

"Fire me, suspend me, whatever...but I will not let that piece of trash talk to her like that, I need some time" he said rushing out.

Sam followed, "What the hell are you doing? Throwing away your career"

"Don't you get it" he asked loudly.

"What?"

And then he did it...he walked up to her, held her face...and kissed her until she was breathless...

When it was done, she couldn't speak and he laid his forehead against hers, "I care about you Sam...and I will never let anyone disrespect you"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So what's the matter?" Alexis asked sensing something was off after breakfast was done. Molly was playing in her play pen and Kristina was coloring.

He rubbed his jaw, "Ric knows where we are...or is close to it"

She closed her eyes and fought back the dread, "I don't know if I can handle another car trek across country"

"The jet is flying in to Boise"

"When do we go?"

"After lunch"

"Okay"

"Alexis, it's going to be okay" he said placing his hand over hers.

A small, sad smile crept to her face, "I really loved it here"

"Me too"

He did what felt right and embraced her, "I will not let anything bad happen to you"

"I know, I trust you" she said.

Something about that statement made his heart swell and he asked without thinking, "move in with me"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long...but hey here it is! It is a little long, and I warn you that I may have fallen a little in love with Lucky and Lainey, lol. Anyway thanks for reading, and feedback is really appreciated!**

The plane traveled silently over America's heartland in the still of the night. They had put off leaving until the dead of night...wanting the girls to be able to sleep in beds before the trip home. Molly had slept through the trek over, but Sonny noticed her start to stir. Her brown eyes fluttered open and she looked at him...suddenly a wide grin popping out.

"Turn" she said reaching her pudgy arms out to him.

He unhooked her and brought him close to him, "besos" he said.

To that she leaned in and gave him a baby kiss. The dimples in his cheeks glared at her.

"You hungry peanut...guess what? Uncle Sonny saved something for you...oh I remember how much you liked those pineapple chunks" he said taking a Tupperware out of the mini fridge. With one hand he put her bib on her and with the other hand he held the bowl so she could reach in and grab pieces of the fruit. She chewed on them happily, then offered a bit to Sonny.

"For me, I feel so honored" he said reaching down to take a nibble.

A few pieces later and she decided she was done. After he wiped her hands he turned around to put things away. When he turned back around she had a book in her hand and held it up to him.

"Wanna read?" he asked bringing her onto his lap.

He opened the book and started to read.

Alexis knew he thought she was sleeping...and she was going to announce it when Molly woke up...but then he started to feed her. And there was something about the way him and Molly that made her just listen...the tender way he talked to her, and her response to him. It brought a joy to Alexis' heart...something that made her curl back up next to Kristina and fall asleep a slight smile to her face.

Molly was sleeping back in her sleeper when the pilot announced that they would be landing in Port Charles. Sonny woke Kristina up first and strapped her in. Then he sat down next to Alexis.

Her bangs were harshly swept across her forehead...and he brushed them to the side looking at her. She was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. Not in the same way as Brenda, Carly or even Emily...hers was more classical, regal. In short she looked like a Princess...she was too good for him, but he was a selfish man...and he loved her anyway. He had for a long time...sometimes masked as hate, friendship, lust...but in his heart he knew that he loved her.

"Wake up" he said softly the words pouring over her like a lullaby.

"Sonny?" she asked groggily.

He smiled slight, "yeah...we're going to land...you need to put your seatbelt up"

"Okay" she said moving slowly to sitting position and looking around. Kristina sat in her seat her eyes still have closed, and Molly was locked in her carrier, her bear tucked under her arm sleeping.

And as the plane touched down back home...Alexis savored this last bit of peace...because she had a feeling it wouldn't last.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucky felt the body curled up next to him and he smiled as he thought back to the night before. The carnival had been fun...to see his son's eyes light up brought some kind of joy to his face. Watching Lainey with him had been a revelation. The little boy recognized her from the hospital, and had warmed up to her almost instantaneously. After the carnival they had wandered back to Kelly's. Lainey had been disappointed they were closed until Lucky dangled the keys in front of her.

_Flashback_

"_We got the place all to ourselves" he said opening the door._

_Cameron ran in first, "daddy, I want cookies and brownies and ice cream!"_

_Lucky smiled turning to Lainey who shrugged, "sounds good to me"_

_He made Cameron's bowl first piling it high with chocolate chip ice cream, over a brownie and a peanut butter cookie...he had completed it with a mound of sprinkles, whipped cream and two cherries._

_Lainey and he stood in the kitchen watching Cameron devour his sundae._

"_He is too cute" she said._

_Not a moment later he was behind her, "he is"_

"_Just like his daddy" she said making him blush._

"_So what kind of ice cream do you want?" he asked pulling cartons out of the industrial sized freezer._

"_I know this is going to sound boring...but I am kinda just a vanilla girl"_

_That got a smile, "well I have always like chocolate the best" he said a flirtatious grin on his face._

_The hidden meaning wasn't lost on her as she inched closer to him, "really"_

_He simply nodded before putting his mouth on hers, their lips touching softly...he let his tongue slide across them and she opened her mouth as an invitation. Their tongues danced together as her arms came around his neck and he pulled her body to him._

"_DADDY! COME HERE" was the thing that broke the moment. _

_They hoped away from each other, both flushed. _

"_Coming buddy" he answered but before going turned to her and touched her lips._

"_I was right chocolate still is my favorite flavor"_

His daydream ended when the body next to him stirred, "Good Morning Daddy" Cameron said groggily.

_Cameron had fallen asleep in Lucky's arms the night before and after calling Liz and making sure it was okay he decided to keep him for the night. He and Lainey had tucked him in upstairs and he had walked her down._

_It was there that something he didn't think could happen came true...the way the moonlight bathed her skin made her look even more beautiful._

"_I had a lot of fun Officer Spencer"_

"_Me too Dr. Winters" he said still holding her hand._

_For a moment they simply stared at each other...until he moved in once again. This time the kiss was soft, full of promise._

"_Goodnight" she said touching his cheek ._

_He held onto her hand, pulling her in for one more kiss then letting her go, "night" he said watching until she got into her car and drove away. After he couldn't help taking two stairs at a time. For the first time in a long time...he felt like something was going right._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Liz wandered down the long staircase...she found herself unable to sleep in with Cameron not there curled next to her. As she came down the stair case she heard Jason on the phone.

"Never let Morgan pour the vinegar...didn't we learn that last time?" she heard him ask.

Then came a chuckle, "yeah, tonight I will come over and we can see if we can put it on a switch or a timer...uh huh...okay Michael...yeah I love you too" he said before she heard him hang up.

Her heart swelled...he was going to be a great dad to his child...the same way he had been a great dad to Michael.

"Morning" she said stepping off the last step.

He turned with a small smile, "how'd you sleep?"

"Eh, hard to sleep without Cameron here"

"Yeah it seemed weird not seeing him this morning"

"Hey, Sonny and Alexis are flying in this afternoon"

A quick nod, "I want to go to the airport and meet them...maybe we should ask Sam and Nikolas too...you know so Alexis...my mom...knows that she has a lot of support."

"Yeah" he said his eyes boring holes in her head.

An awkward silence ensued until she broke it with a giggle, "what" he asked.

She smiled at him, "I just think it's funny...I still get nervous around you...like we haven't known each other for 8 years...like I am not carrying your child..."

"I am so happy right now...in this moment with you" he said taking a piece of her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

There was a purity in his statement, and when she looked into his clear as the sea blue eyes her heart fluttered.

"Oh" she said jumping back in her seat.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?" he asked worried.

As she shook her head she grabbed his hand, "I think our little pumpkin wanted to say hi" she said moving him to her slightly rounding tummy.

"Wow" he said in amazement.

Liz watched him as his hand stayed on her belly, when he started talking to their child..and it broke a wall inside of her...a wall she had erected because she was scared to love Jason Morgan...the wall fell because she realized she did.

Her hand moved to touch his face and he looked up at her smiling, "this is amazing"

"Yeah it is" she whispered closing her eyes and letting the warmth wrap around her.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam woke up in a strange bed, fully clothed. There was a note next to the bed on the nightstand.

_-S_

_Mac called me in for an emergency meeting...I will be back soon._

_-C_

_P.S. How is it possible that you look even more beautiful when you are sleeping?_

She clutched the note to her chest, feeling the fluttering in her stomach. After his revelation the day before she had been scared...and then she looked into two mocha colored eyes and knew that he would never hurt her. They spent the day together...she took him out on her boat and they sailed until sunset. It was then he kissed her again...and it quite possibly was the most magical kiss she had ever felt...

He took her to his house and made them dinner...and she wondered where it was leading. She desired him, wanted to feel his kisses all over her body...but later that night the frenzied kisses ended there...as he took her to his bed...and then slept on the couch. Sam was disappointed until he looked at her and told her that as much as he wanted to...he wanted them to both be totally sure...because once he had her he wasn't going to let her go.

As she crawled out of bed she heard her phone beep.

"Hello" she answered not recognizing the number.

"Sam, it's Liz"

"Hey"

"Listen...I don't know if you want to come...but Alexis and the girls are coming back today...and um, I called Nikolas and he is out of town...but I think it would be nice...you know if she knew that there were people who were supporting her and-"

Sam almost laughed at the nervous rambling, "yeah...I want to be there, what time?"

"Okay see you then" she said before hanging up the phone.

She didn't know exactly why she agreed to come...but...it was probably the fact that ever since they had been gone it felt like a part of her was missing.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

As the plane descended Alexis' mind replayed the conversation they had last night.

"_Move in with me?"_

"_What?"_

"_I just want to keep you and the girl's safe...and I think I can do that best if you move into Greystone..."_

"_No"_

"_Alexis, I am not asking you to give up your freedom...I just...who is going to keep you safe from Ric?"_

"_Sonny...I have a home...you don't have to babysit us"_

_He looked hurt so she finished, "we have had such an amazing time but it is time to go home...to the lake house"_

"_Okay" he said defeated._

She turned to Kristina who was teaching him an elaborate hand slapping routine...and her mind began to flash...to the look in Ric's eyes before they left, seeing Sonny curled up with Kristina and Molly in the Motel 6, Sonny's shaved head, Elizabeth, Jason, Cameron...and she turned to him.

"Sonny"

"Yeah"

"I changed my mind...I want to go home with you"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alright...there is not a lot of couple stuff in this one. Mostly Alexis/Liz mixed with a little Sam. I have mixed feelings about Sam...BUT I tried to leave my personal issues out and do what I think Alexis would do. I hope it works. Anyway thanks for the reviews, keep leaving them!**

Sam watched them as they came in. Liz's belly was just starting to peek out, Jason was behind her following. She said something to him and Sam watched as his eyes twinkled and he broke out in a big smile. It had been a long time since he had smiled like that at her, and for a moment she thought about running away...and then she saw Kristina's face in her head...and she knew she couldn't.

"Sam" Liz greeted first as they approached.

"Hey" she said cordially.

They all stood there in silence until they heard someone call across the terminal, "Sam"

Jason watched as his ex-girlfriend's face lit up as Cruz Rodriguez ran to them.

"I got your note, are they here yet...hey Liz...Jason" he greeted slightly out of breath.

Sam shook her head suddenly feeling a lot better, "not yet; everything okay with Mac?"

"Suspended for a week, no pay...but it was worth it" he said there eyes locked.

"What happened...I mean sorry, I'm being nosy" Liz asked and then took back.

Cruz smiled that easy smile that made Sam feel like someone was twisting her insides up, "I kinda beat the DA up" he said sheepishly.

Liz covered her mouth and Jason looked at him and nodded in approval.

Just then they saw the plane touch down on the tarmac and they all turned to start walking to the gates...the two women formed the lead while Cruz and Jason fell behind. They stood there waiting.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What?" he asked confused for a second.

Once he looked into her eyes he saw and then she spoke, "I want to feel safe...I want the girls to feel safe...and God it annoys me to no end...but you do that for us.

He smiled; dimples deep and she rolled her eyes, "I'm glad...I like having you all around" he told her.

"I tolerate you" she said non nonchalantly with a small smirk.

Just then the pilot came over the loud speaker, "Okay, we're back in Port Charles" he said as the plane slowed to a stop.

When the plane was parked they started to unstrap the girls and grab their carry on luggage. When they came to the end of the tunnel that led in the terminal she stopped.

"It's gonna be okay" he said taking Molly from her arms.

He held Molly in his left arm and held Kristina's hand with his right, Alexis was on the other side holding their daughters hand.

If she had to go back into battle she was glad Sonny was fighting with her,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucky sat at the counter in Kelly's sipping his black coffee. Lulu and Dillon had taken Cameron to the park, and as much as he was dying to call Lainey; he didn't want to seem over-eager. Just then his cousin came sauntering in the door a huge smile on her face.

"Lucky Spencer just the man I wanted to see" Carly said plopping down next to him.

He smiled; Carly and him hadn't been close but she was family none the less, "what can I do for you Carly?"

"Actually, I think there is something I can do for you...I heard you quit the force. Thank God because really the PCPD; you were squandering your potential" she stated.

"Yeah-" he started to say but she continued speaking.

"Anyway so this thing came up at the Metro Court, and I was thinking you would be perfect for the job!" she exclaimed.

His face contorted, "I really don't want to work security or-"

"No, nothing like that. Actually the Metro Court is having a pamphlet made...and I remembered from Deception that you were a really awesome photographer...I was thinking you could do it for us...and if that works out we are looking for a photographer for the weddings and other events...if you are interested"

Lucky felt a surge of excitement until he thought of where his camera was...sitting in the pawnshop across town...another thing that was ruined in his quest for hydrocodone.

"I'm sorry...I mean I haven't taken pictures in a long time...I don't even have my camera anymore" he said.

She wasn't taking no for an answer, "don't worry about the camera; please we will get you a new high tech one...c'mon Lucky " she asked.

He couldn't help but feel excitement in his bones and he couldn't turn her down, "okay, sure"

"Yay" she said clapping her hands together

"Come in Monday and we will work everything out" she said before hopping off her seat and leaving.

Lucky smiled...suddenly he wanted to go pick up his son and make a trip to the hospital to share the good news.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As they entered the gate Alexis saw Liz with a lip tucked in between her teeth and she smiled...it only got brighter when she saw Sam standing there with an intense gaze on her face.

"SAAAAAAAM!" Kristina yelled breaking away from her parents.

Halfway she noticed who was standing next to Sam, "LIZZZZ!" she said still running.

When she approached she stopped in front of them pausing; seemingly trying to decide which one to hug first. Sam decided for her and swooped her up, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Sam! We went to the river and skipped rocks, took a hike, played _Chutes and Ladders_ and daddy was there the whole time" she rambled.

After she was done Sam put her down and she hugged Liz then noticed Jason and ran to him.

Alexis stayed back and watched this all going down; fighting the tears that came to her eyes. Instead she walked to the two young women.

"My girls are here" she said Liz coming to hug her first.

She took her other arm and beckoned for Sam to come too.

Sam felt the tears start to fall as she felt Alexis' arm envelope her. She didn't understand how she could still love her...even after what happened, and especially because she wasn't her daughter...but she was glad she did.

When she pulled away she touched Sam's face, "I've missed you" and then turned to Liz, "You too"

They all laughed and Sonny spoke, "not that I want to interrupt but this one is getting heavy" he said nodding his head down to a sleeping Molly.

"Oh just give him to Jason...he works out every morning" she said smiling at Jason.

Jason smiled slightly embarrassed as Sonny rolled his eyes, "ha ha"

They all started to walk out to where the limo waited, Sonny made quick with strapping the kids in the car as the girls said there goodbyes. Alexis walked Sam over to Cruz's car first.

"I love you Samantha...DNA doesn't change that...okay?"

She nodded and Alexis brought her into her embrace again and kissed the top of her head. When she let go she leveled a gaze at Cruz, "take care of my girl, okay" she said winking at the young man.

"I promise"

When Sam got in the car she made her way over to where Sonny was talking to Jason and Liz was there running lazy circles over her growing belly.

"The baby doing okay?" she asked.

Liz smiled, "The little pumpkin just woke up, wanna feel" she said reaching out to her hand.

"Wow it's just...wow" she said.

"Weird, huh? That is your grandchild growing in there" Liz told her tearing up.

"Speaking of where is Cameron?"

Liz smiled, "with Lucky today...they went to the carnival...and he wanted to keep him today"

"Everything okay with that?" Alexis asked concerned.

She nodded, "surprisingly well"

"And Jason"

Alexis saw her daughter steal a glance at the man, "strange...but good"

Just then she shot her own look at the dark haired man, "I understand"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ric answered the phone, "DA Lansing"

After a few moments he could feel his blood boiling.

"What the hell do you mean they aren't there. Dammit, find them, bye" he said flipping his phone shut. His head and face throbbed and he was becoming more agitated by the minute. He would have sworn that the house they found in Idaho under Sonny's first wife's name would have panned out...but his contact had informed him that no one was residing at the compound. This just added fuel to his fire...he would find Alexis and take his daughter; no matter what the cost.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After another round of hugs and goodbyes with a promise for lunch the next day to tell Nikolas the new revelation Alexis climbed in the limo.

"You look tired" Sonny told her noting the darkening bags under her eyes.

"Thanks Mr. Compliments...I am a little tired...nothing a nice bath and nap won't fix" she said yawning.

He watched her rest her head back...he worried about her; the truth was he couldn't lose her...and if he had to fight death himself he would.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Forgive me now for butchering anything medical. Sorry it took so long to update…hope you like, this is all Sexis with a little Liz. **

Alexis didn't realize how exhausted she was until the limo ride home. Her eyes simply refused to stay open fluttering closed. Finally she chose to give into the temptation and rest her eyes. Before she knew it Sonny was softly shaking her shoulder.

"We're home," he whispered.

Her eyes focused on him with that slight smile on his face and she was surprised at the way it made her heart flutter.

"The girls?"

Max took them inside to look for something to eat. She nodded as she crawled from the limo.

He took her hand and helped her get her footing. There was unmistakable warmth where there hands intertwined. As they walked towards the house he didn't let go until they got to the foyer and had to let go to push off Milo who exuberantly hugged him.

"Mr. C, we've missed you…nice haircut," the younger man said.

Sonny gave him a twisted grimace smile, "uh, thanks…would you like to show Miss Davis her room?"

Turning back to her, "rest, I will take care of the girls and later we can have a nice dinner"

"Thank you" she mouthed and followed the younger man.

"Miss Davis" Milo said.

"Please call me Alexis"

Sonny watched the younger man blush and sputter a non-intelligible response and he raised his eyebrow; that would be dealt with later.

Heading off to the kitchen he heard Max talking to Kristina, "so what do you feel like eating"

"Waffles"

"Waffles?"

"Yep, waffles"

Walking in he smiled at Molly sitting in her high chair, "if the Princess wants waffles"

Max laughed, "then the Princess gets waffles"

After waffles; Kristina decided that Molly wanted to watch a video. Fifteen minutes into it; Molly was curled in Sonny's arms and Kristina's head in his lap.

Calling for his bodyguard he handed the baby to him and scooped up Kristina. Laying her down in her bed he watched her sleep for a little while. She looked like an angel, her body curled up; Lamby safely tucked under arm. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you"

Walking over to the crib he looked at the baby, "I love you too Miss Molly"

Down the hallway he found his way to her door; slowly he peaked to look. She lay on the middle of the bed; she looked fragile in some way…he had seen her angry, upset, sad, heartbroken…but this was new to him…and it made him ache. Nothing could happen to her…he wouldn't let it…cancer be damned; this time he wasn't letting anything take her away.

Making his way downstairs he called to Milo, "if Miss Davis wakes up can you tell her I went to the coffee shop, and I will be home soon"

Watching the young man's face explode in a smile he rolled his eyes, "you know what…never mind…you drive. Max can you tell Miss Davis that I went out" he bellowed.

"No problem boss"

Alexis woke up slightly confused until her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings. She smiled feeling the cool satin of the sheets underneath her.

Down the hallway she found her daughters tucked safely and she was able to breathe a brief sigh of relief. Making her way downstairs she saw Max.

"Hey Miss D, Mr. C went to the coffee shop…if you need anything, give me a call"

"Thank you Max," she said walking towards the living room.

Sitting on the couch she started to flip through a random magazine…she walked out to ask Max if he could pick up some books at her office when the door burst open.

Ric was practically foaming at the mouth when he pushed past Max and through the foyer doors of Greystone.

When he saw Alexis walking around in a pair of lounge pants, barefoot it made him seethe. How dare she play house with his child and his brother?

His hands were wrapping around her arm before she even really saw him.

"Where is my child?" he growled his face inches from hers.

She pulled, "damn it Ric, let go of me"

Max ran in and grabbed the man…and suddenly Alexis felt the pain in her abdomen.

"Ack" she screamed before crumpling.

Sonny had a bag full of groceries in his hand as he walked through the door…and then he heard her scream and in a moment the vegetables were on the floor and he was flying to the living room. Max had Ric restrained and she was there clutching her stomach.

"Alexis…Alexis, please honey what's the matter"

It was the look in her eyes and he turned, "Milo get the car, Alexis needs to go to the hospital"

The younger man ran in and helped to steady Alexis; Sonny turned to Ric, "get the hell out of my house, I will deal with you later…and you better hope to God she isn't hurt" he said through gritted teeth.

Sitting in the waiting room of General Hospital was the worse part. He had called Jason and Liz but there was no answer. He felt like something was eating away inside of him and the longer he stewed the more upset and angry he got. The emotion hit him when Dr. Lee walked out.

"Mr. Corinthos"

"Is she okay?"

The young doctor looked to him, "she wants to see you"

He followed her down the hallway and into the room. Alexis sat in bed looking broken. Slowly he approached her bed.

"Lex" he whispered.

She looked up at him the fresh tears in her eyes, "I was pregnant"

"What?"

Wiping a tear, "Ectopic pregnancy…tubal, never meant to be"

His hand came and intertwined with hers and she continued, "how didn't I know?"

"They say it wasn't the chemo…if I would have known…maybe"

Before she could say another word his arms were wrapped around her, "shhh, there is nothing you could have done different"

Liz was on her way home from Audrey's house when she saw her voicemail light blinking. Hearing Sonny's message made her heart lodge itself in her throat. As quickly as possible she sped to the hospital flying through the ER doors.

Epiphany stood at the Nurse's Station, "Nurse Webber, isn't it your day off? Would you like me to put you to work?"

Breathless, "My mo-Alexis, Alexis Davis; she was admitted"

"Yeah"

"I need to see her"

"You know only family can-"

"She's my mom"

The older nurse didn't ask another question but simply led her down the hallway.

Slowly she pushed the door open and Sonny sat there alone; looking tired.

"They are getting her discharge papers ready"

"What?"

"Ectopic pregnancy"

Liz's hand came to her mouth; she knew what it was like to lose a child, "is she okay"

"Physically, they gave her medication…she has to come in for blood tests…emotionally" he said shrugging.

"I'll wait"

Sonny shook his head, "she's not ready…Nikolas already picked up the girls for tonight…maybe in the morning"

She nodded, "tell her I came"

A sad smile came to his face before he hugged the girl, "she loves you very much"

"The feelings mutual"

When they arrived back to the mansion; it was dark…and Sonny walked her slowly up the stairs. When they came to her door; they paused and just looked into each other's eyes.

Alexis turned first and Sonny turned to walk away.

"I don't want to be alone tonight" she whispered.

Turning he came to her, "you don't have to be"

Gently she crawled into bed, and he kicked off his shoes and came onto the other side.

It didn't have to be stated or asked as he slid in next to her and wrapped her in his arms. Her back lay to his chest, his breath touching her scarf covered head.

"I would have loved him or her"

"I know"

He felt the sob in her stomach before it reached her throat and as she cried softly he held her, his kisses peppering her temple, her cheek, and he knew that now…he wouldn't ever let her go.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Guess who has a computer again?? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Okay I hope this makes for the fact that I made you wait forever and three days. Reviews are so appreciated!**

There were certain situations one never expects to be in. To end up pregnant by a friend while married to someone else, to fall in love with that man, to learn that the people who raised you were not your real parents, finding out who you really are…and yet Elizabeth Webber in the past year had been dealt that hand. It was funny; how your world can be turned upside down in an instant…and yet how you wouldn't choose to change it if you could. She had known Alexis Davis for years, their inner circles so intricately woven that it was almost comical she never knew…. never looked across the room into familiar eyes. And yet she never really met her, not until that day in Idaho. Not until she looked across the threshold into her mother's eyes, in a way it was a rebirth of sorts…coming home. Now as she walked in Greystone, heart heavy, she didn't know the words to say…the words to comfort, to take away the pain. But when she saw her mother sitting one the couch, her legs tucked up under her…all she wanted to do was hold her in her arms.

There was something about her daughter's arms…the arms she thought she had last seen long ago…that healed her. For a moment in time all that was there was the two of them…. and she cherished it…the peace in that moment.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked pulling only slightly away.

She watched her mother put on the strong face she was accustomed to giving the world, "okay"

Nodding, "I brought you something" she said pulling out the paper.

Alexis smiled at the picture, "is this?"

"That is your grandchild…he, or she has a strong heartbeat"

"Wow" she said tears coming from her eyes.

Suddenly Liz felt self conscious, "Does this…God, I'm…I thought"

Wiping her eyes, "no, I love it…it's perfect"

Interrupting them was a familiar voice, "Aunt Alexis" Nikolas bellowed.

Both women turned at the younger man, "I was so worried, are you okay? Elizabeth?" he asked confused.

"Hey"

"What…what are you doing here; not that I'm not happy to see you"

Smiling at the two Alexis stood up, "why don't you two take a walk with me in the garden"

Following her the trio walked to the bench by the lake.

"Aunt Alexis, can you please tell me what this is all about"

She swatted the seat next to her, "Remember when we found out that Samantha was my daughter"

"Yes"

"Well…we never really got around to a DNA test"

"Are you saying"?

"Nikolas…Sam is not my daughter"

"Wow…"

Elizabeth watched the exchange, the way Nikolas held Alexis' hand, the little boy look he got as he hung on her every word…in an instant she was glad he had her; that they had her.

Coyly she added, "I did find my daughter though"

Watching as the implication struck; he looked over to Liz, "no"

Nodding, "yeah"

A bright smile came onto his dark face, "how…this whole time, and we didn't know"

"I don't know…a couple months ago Robin came across our blood types and put two and two together"

He came to her tears in his eyes, "you have a great mother"

"I know"

Alexis felt the tears sting her eyes as Nikolas embraced his best friend, "welcome to the family…cousin. We're crazy but Alexis; she is the best of us"

They walked back to the house, Alexis holding both of their hands. This was her family…a new chapter in the Cassadine history.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Lucky Spencer was busy putting together the bright blue bike Cameron had picked out at the bike shop. Lucky had made up some excuse not to get it but he and Lainey went back that afternoon to surprise his son.

He didn't hear the phone until his Grandmother was swinging open the back screen.

"Lucky honey, phone"

Running into the kitchen he wiped his hands, "got it" he yelled and heard Lesley hang up.

"This is Lucky Spencer"

"Lucky…this is Dr. Lee from General Hospital"

Suddenly his mind went a million ways, "is everything okay, Liz…the baby?"

"No…it's about Lainey; listen she is going to get pissed but I really think she needs you…it's her dad"

In twenty minutes he was making his way through the doors of General Hospital. Epiphany saw him first.

"B-14 but I didn't tell you that"

He flashed her an appreciative smile and quickly hustled down the hall. When he saw her, his heart broke. Her swollen eyes and the tissue in her hands gave away the obvious signs of distress.

"Hey" he said coming close and kneeling down.

In an instant she was in his arms the choked sob landing into his blue t-shirt…and he wrapped his strong arms around her, rubbing her back, and whispering quiet words of comfort into her hair.

The bits and pieces she had told him earlier made him come to his own assumptions but it wasn't until he saw her with her father that he fully understood. The man could hardly tie his own shoes let alone recognize his daughter. When the nurses came to run tests he took her by the hand.

"Let's take a walk"

She nodded and followed him silently. He led her down a familiar hallway, up the stairs over the corridor to The Stone Cates AIDS Wing. Off the left hallway was the garden Sonny Corinthos had paid for a couple years ago.

They walked slowly through the garden, him not wanting to push her to talk. Slowly she opened up.

"The visit was going great…some days he has no idea who I am…but today he was animated; lively even. It was probably one of the most amazing days I have had with my father since I can remember. I walked out to talk to the nurse about taking him out to the garden for lunch and when I was gone; he flipped out. He was ranting, when I walked in he had no idea who I was…and when I tried to talk to him; he threw his tray at me"

"Did he hurt you" Lucky asked his thumbs coming to touch her cheeks as he looked into her deep eyes.

Slightly a smile appeared, "no"

Nodding for he to continue she looked up at him, "I don't mean to burden you with this…my drama"

Laughing, "you burden me with your drama…I feel like that's all I have done since the beginning"

"I don't"

"Good, me either"

There was a silence before he looked down at his shoes and then up into her eyes again, "I care about you Lainey…more then I've cared about someone in a long time…more then I thought I could care about someone besides Elizabeth…you make me feel like a new man…and I want to be with you…I want your worries to be my worries…I hope you want that too"

In an instant she turned away from him and he sighed, "Was that too much too soon because I-"

Before he could continue, "where did you come from Lucky Spencer…because where I come from they sure as hell don't make men like you" she said turning to him tears in her eyes.

He smiled that grin at her and he lips were on his, "of course I want that too…more than I want to take my next breath"

Picking her off the ground twirling her they kissed and Lucky Spencer felt the sun shine in his whole body.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha McCall had never really known what it was like to be at peace. Sure she had come close when she fell in love with Jason Morgan…. but loving Jason always involved some sort of situation, some drama, a crisis that had to be averted. Now as she opened the door to the glistening Caribbean Sea she couldn't help but feel…calm. It was hard to believe that she was here…and yet it made sense that Cruz Rodriguez had been everything she had never expected.

_Flashback_

"_Where is one place you have always wanted to go"?_

_She looked at him, "I don't know…I have been a lot of places when I was salvaging"_

"_Yes and where is one place you haven't" he asked smiling that damn smile at her._

_Sitting down she thought, "What's your answer"_

"_If I tell you my answer it may sway your answer…I don't want that. I want the unbiased Samantha McCall response"_

"_Puerto Rico"_

_He beamed at her, "for real?"_

"_Yeah…I remember reading about it when I was a kid…so beautiful"_

"_It is"_

"_You've been"_

"_I was born there…my abuela, some cousins still live there"_

_Getting up to sit on the arm of the couch by him, "really, I didn't know"_

"_Let's go"_

"_WHAT?" she asked her brows furrowed._

"_I have a couple weeks off…my grandmother would love it…it just happens to be the place you want to go…so let's go"_

"_Cruz, I"_

_His fingers touched her lips, "don't think McCall…just go with what feels right"_

Two hours later they had two tickets into San Juan. Sam didn't know what she was doing…it wasn't that she wasn't impulsive…hell most of her life decisions were made on impulse. But this was different; this wasn't crazy or destructive…finally she was making a decision that felt right, in her heart and her head.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Sonny Corinthos couldn't tell you the day he fell in love with Alexis Davis…couldn't put a date on the calendar as the moment it happened. It seemed as if he had spent a lifetime loving her…from afar, as her best friend, in her arms, through hate and forgiveness…life and death. What he could tell you that now that he had her back; he wasn't willing to let her go…wasn't willing to watch another moment pass them by…. nothing would take her away from him…not the naysayers, his ex wife, her best friend, his psychotic little brother…and sure as hell not cancer. He would die before he lost Alexis Davis again.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Kind of filler, hope you like anyway. Feedback is love.**

"Blue shirt or black shirt" Lucky asked holding two shirts up to him.

Lainey looked at him intently and then responded, "No shirt" she teased.

"Oh someone thinks they're funny" he said dropping the shirts and chasing her across the living room.

She ran around the couch just before he grabbed her and pulled them down together. He could feel her smiling against his chest. For so long it seemed like his life had been filled with heartache but here on the couch in his family home with this woman in his arms, he felt like the cracks in her soul had begun to heal.

Lainey Winters always prided herself on being a strong, independent woman. She was always reserved, never let her feelings show…and most time she felt cold, inside. Lucky Spencer changed all that. He had come into her well ordered life and made a mess of things…and she couldn't remember a time she was happier.

"I think the blue one, it brings out your eyes" she said lifting her head to look in his cobalt colored eyes.

He smiled and looked at her, "I'm kind of nervous" he admitted.

Getting up she grabbed his camera off the table, "how hard can it be?" she said laughing and teetering with the buttons.

"Hey, hey, here let me" he said taking it out of her hands.

After pushing a few buttons he looked through the lens, "pose" he told her.

Pushing her hand in front of the camera, "no, I don't even have makeup on and my hair is a mess"

Moving her hand he gave her that boyish smile, "you look beautiful…you always look beautiful" he said before moving the camera back to his eyes.

The first click was her biting her lip, the second was her turning catching her profile with the slightest smile, third was her turning smiling.

"Lucky" she pleaded.

Click

"Stop"

Click

"Taking"

Click

"Pictures"

Click

"I'm serious" she said that adorable pout coming upon her lips.

Click

Putting down the camera, "fine"

Grabbing the camera, "my turn"

"Oh you think you are so slick" he told her his blue eyes sparkling.

Click

"So not funny Dr. Winters"

Click

There was something about his smile that did something to her insides…it was something she hadn't ever felt before…and she prayed to heaven it wouldn't ever stop.

OoOoOo

"This is the church where my abuelos were married" Cruz said walking to the small chapel in between the trees.

Sam looked at the building; it was starkly white such a sharp contrast to the lush green around it. There was stain glass on the windows, the light shining through the deep jewel tones.

"It's beautiful" she said halting before she added, _"you're beautiful"_

His bronze skin practically glowed in the Puerto Rican sun. They had spent the morning at his grandmother's house. It was almost surreal being in this place, with him. Being with his family should have been awkward, instead it felt right.

Everything about him felt right…and at this point she should run…because Sam McCall didn't usually do right. This time was the first time she didn't want to run. Cruz Rodriguez had been like a breath of fresh air at a time when she felt like her lungs were collapsing.

"I've always thought that I would like to get married her" he told her.

"Cruz, I…"

He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye and answered, "Calm down McCall…I'm not asking you to marry me…yet"

OoOoOo

"Do you like the Wilder Chair or the Buttermilk?"

"Huh?" Jason asked opening up another can of paint.

Liz pointed with her paint brush at the different color yellows on the wall, "That is Wilder Chair and that is Buttermilk"

Peering at them he shrugged, "Um, whatever you want"

Laughing she began to paint wide strokes, "Thanks for your sage advice oh wise and powerful Stone Cold" she said.

He stood there blinking for a moment, "Did you just call me Stone Cold?" he asked.

Turning with the brush in her hand, "Why yes…yes I did" she said before flicking paint all over his black shirt.

Pulling his shirt away from his body he tried to feign upset, "My good shirt"

"Oh I have seen your closet, you have like 367 of the same shirt" she teased flicking it at him again.

"That's it" he said before picking up a brush and painting a stripe down her shirt.

Her mouth widened, "Oh no you didn't!"

Smirking she dipped her brush, "it's on" she said before attacking.

For a long time he had resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't meant to be happy. He had made decisions in this lifetime, decisions that had taken away so many people he loved, lovers, friends, family, children…and his son. After Michael it never seemed like fatherhood was a viable option…that was until Lila…but she too was gone in a moment. This time, he tried not to let himself get too comfortable, he tried not to let his guard down. Too late…Elizabeth and his unborn child already had a place in his heart.

His arms came around her both of them releasing the brushes from their hands. She had agreed that the baby would need a nursery and they both began work on it. It was kind of amazing imagining a little baby in this house...it had been his place of residence for a long time…but for too long it hadn't been a home. This new baby gave him hope.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked peaceful in his arms.

"About our family"

"Me too"

OoOoOo

He heard the familiar sound of glass shattering on the wall and ran through the doorway.

She smiled at him, "Wow, I always wondered what your fondness was for that…but it feels so good" she said looking at the glass she had hurled at the wall.

"What happened?" he asked amusement in his tone.

"Ric sent these" she said thrusting the stack of papers at him.

Sonny felt the anger boiling in his veins when he looked at the front page.

"Hand me a glass" he told her.

Tossing him a tumbler he filled it with water.

"Hey, no fair I thought you were going to throw it" she teased.

Taking out the bottle of pills, "nah, that got kind of expensive…I got lithium instead" he answered giving her the dimples before swallowing a pill.

"Cute" she said rolling her eyes.

Leading her over to the couch he sat down next to her, "I'll call Diane. I can't believe that little…I can't believe he filed for emergency custody. Does he actually think he would get it?"

"He may"

"WHAT?"

Alexis looked at him, those toffee eyes filled with tears, "I'm sick, I left for weeks without telling him, and I'm living with a mobster"

"You guys aren't even divorced yet"

"Actually, we're not married at all.

"WHAT??"

Closing her eyes she thought back to 2005, the divorce papers she had never stopped from processing…and never told Ric about. She wondered if subconsciously she had known it wouldn't last. She could never give Ric forever and he couldn't be bothered with giving her even right now.

"I never halted the divorce proceedings…nor did I ever tell Ric" she admitted.

Sonny couldn't help the smile that came to his face…why hearing her say those words…why they made him feel a little lighter.

"Stop grinning like an idiot please"

"Okay"

She got up, "I can't think straight, call Diane…I need another legal mind to help me figure things out"

_Two hours later…_

"You are the mother, the courts traditionally favor you. However your illness, the documented animosity between Sonny and Ric…it could go either way."

Alexis nodded, "That was the conclusion I came up with too, thank you Diane" she said getting up and walking her to the door.

"No problem and if you need anything, call"

Sonny sat there listening to everything. It pained him to see her like this. She should be focusing on getting better and instead she has to use her energy in fighting a battle that should have never been started. He wished he could carry her burden…do something to help…and then he realized he might be able to.

"So you and Ric aren't married, right?"

"Thankfully not" she said rubbing her temples.

"So if you were married to someone else, it would help in the custody case?" he asked.

"In theory, yes, it probably would help if I was married"

"Marry me Alexis"


	21. Chapter 21

"Marry me Alexis"

It was the three words that could make her heart start beating wildly in her chest…if her left arm started to go numb, she would swear she was having a heart attack.

He watched the gamut of emotions run through her face, fear, anger, sadness…and then he saw a flicker of one that gave him hope…the one her toffee eyes revealed to him…happiness.

"Why would you ask me a crazy question like that? Have you taken your lithium this morning…marry him, he asks me to marry him, like he didn't hate me two months ago" she said rambling and pacing at the same time.

"I didn't" he said interrupting her.

"What?" she asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"I never hated you"

The words stopped her in her tracks and she stared at him while he continued.

"Not once did I hate you Alexis…I could never hate you…now you may have hated me"

"I didn't" she admitted softly.

Their eyes met across the room and Alexis felt naked before him. She hated the power he had over her, one look, one dimple…and all of the sudden she was no longer Harvard educated, Natasha Cassadine…she was simply Alexis Davis the woman.

Her eyes had always been a beacon of truth to him…maybe that's why he found himself staring at his shoes when she was around…hiding from her…but not today, not ever again.

"So marry me Alexis…for our girls"

_Our girls_…it should have been funny to hear him refer to both of them like that…but after the time in Idaho…it was right, their girls.

She stood there pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, her arms crossed trying to make pros and cons lists in her head.

_Pro…it would protect the girls…Con…he was a mobster….Pro…the girls adore him…Con…so did she…Pro…those dimples…Con…those damn dimples._

In the middle of her mental trial Sonny came over and uncrossed her arms softly taking her hands into his, "Stop thinking so much" he implored.

"I am a lawyer, this is what I do" she exclaimed his hands still holding tightly to hers.

The dimples carved into his face like craters, "I know Counselor…but this time…don't think…just do what feels right"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Detective Spencer…we miss you down at the station" Harper said as he approached the table at Kelly's.

Lucky smiled, "I miss you guys too"

"I heard you got a big time photography gig, good for you man" he said patting him on the back and then looking across the table at his date.

"Thanks, Harper, this is my g-" he stopped not knowing exactly how to introduce Lainey…they had never discussed labels and he didn't want to freak her out by using one.

"His girlfriend Lainey" she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Lainey" he said nodding, "And Spencer it was good to see you man, I gotta run back to the precinct, but hey don't be a stranger, come and have lunch with the guys sometime"

"I think I'd like that" Lucky said smiling.

"Lainey again, it was a pleasure meeting you"

"Likewise" she said before he walked out of the door.

Lucky grinned sheepishly at her, "So"

"So what?" she responded flirtatiously.

It had been so long since he felt like this…the way his heart sped up at the glimpse of her smile…the butterflies in his stomach every time they touched. Lainey had come at breathed new life into a dying man's body.

"My girlfriend…I like the sound of that"

"I do too"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"See you later McCall" he said before leaning in to capture her lips.

Then he left…left her there breathless at her apartment door.

As soon as she walked in her phone was ringing.

"Hello"

"I miss you"

An instant smile came to her face, "You just left" she said teasingly.

"I know, what kind of spell you got me in McCall?

She wondered if this was the moment she had waited for all her life…to be with a man that didn't make her worry that he wasn't coming home…a moment where she wasn't waiting for 

the other shoe to drop…being with someone who didn't want to save her…or her to be their trophy wife. For the first time in her life, she felt like happiness was in sight.

"Listen, I will talk to you later mi mujer magnifica" he finished before clicking.

Jumping on the couch she wondered if it was illegal to be this happy.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Alright Cameron…Thomas or Diego?" Jason asked holding up the two sets of pajamas.

Cameron stared at both a long time, "Diego" he said with an air of finality.

Jason just smiled as he pulled the shirt over Cameron's head.

Liz stood in the doorway watching, "Ready to watch the movie before you go to bed Cam?"

"YES!" he said grabbing it and running downstairs.

Jason stood there smiling as she walked over wrapping her arms around his neck, "You are going to be an amazing father"

His lips came down to touch hers, "I still can't wrap my head around it sometimes…that you are having my child" he said awestruck.

"Me either…after everything I never thought I would find my way back here…but I'm glad I did"

He pulled her tighter to him inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMY, JASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON" came from downstairs.

Slowly she pulled away from him, "I think our presence is requested"

Taking her hand he let her lead him down the stairs.

Half an hour into the movie Jason felt his phone vibrating, "Yeah Sonny"

"Um…okay, yeah…we will be right there"

Liz turned to him, "We?"

"Sonny and Alexis are getting married"

**OoOoOoOoO**

She sat in the room wondering what the hell she was doing marrying Sonny Corinthos. A part of her kept telling herself that she was doing it to protect the girls…to keep Molly safe from Ric…but if she looked into the deeper part of it…she was doing it because she was in love with him. It was crazy and reckless…he seemed to bring that out of her.

Elizabeth and Sam made it to Wyndamere at the same time.

"This is crazy, right?" Sam asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah…but isn't love always?"

Sam could think of two twinkling brown eyes, "I guess it is" she said smiling.

They knocked on the door and Alexis ushered them in, "I have no hair, how am I supposed to get married without hair?"

Sam held up the package, "If I get charged with petty theft you have to represent me" she told her.

Alexis unwrapped the beautiful chestnut colored wig, "Sam" she said tears in her eyes.

"It was nothing, really" she said as Alexis hugged her.

Elizabeth took out her makeup bag, "Alright, so what are you wearing"

She pointed to the cream colored suit and Sam and Liz shook their heads, "No"

"What?"

Handing the makeup bag to Sam, "You work on her face…I'm going to go find her something appropriate to get married in"

Sonny stood outside where the workers setup.

"So you talked her into it?" Jason asked.

Smiling her turned to the person he considered his best friend, "Ric is threatening to take Molly, we figured this gives her a better chance of keeping custody"

Jason simply nodded and Sonny finished, "And I love her" he told him.

"I know"

Turning to him, "Yeah?" he asked.

A small smile came to his lips, "Idaho"

Nodding Sonny clapped his back, "Let's go get me married"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I found one" Elizabeth said bringing in the ivory strapless dress in.

Alexis turned, "No"

"What?" both asked.

Sam got up, "You're done, now I am going to make sure the girls are ready while Elizabeth talks you into wearing that beautiful dress" she said getting up and walking out.

"This dress is gorgeous…perfect even" Liz said sitting down.

Sighing Alexis got up, "Perfect for a perfect wedding…this isn't…Sonny and I are just getting married to protect Molly" she said.

Elizabeth grabbed her hands and sat her down next to her on the bed, "You really believe that?" she asked.

The confliction was written in her eyes, "Sonny loves Carly…always has, always will"

Cobalt blue eyes met toffee brown, "You can't really believe that in your heart" she asked.

"It's true"

"Or not"

Alexis bit back tears…hearing words that touched a place of her heart she didn't know if she was ready to open.

"He loves you…I saw it in Idaho as plain as day…I mean he shaved his head for you" she said teasing and yet serious.

"I love him too…but I'm scared"

"Loving a man like Sonny is scary…but is loving him a scarier thought then being without him?" she asked.

"How'd you get so wise?" Alexis asked smiling.

"Good genes"

Five minutes later Alexis had the dressed pulled on.

"How do I look?" she asked as Liz turned around.

Liz looked at her mother and tears came to her eyes, "God you are gorgeous woman" she said embracing her.

A knock came to the door, "Who is it?"

"Nikolas"

"Come in"

The young man peaked his head, "Wow, you look amazing" he said emotion filling his tone.

"Thank you" she said the deep crimson blush starting on her chest and spreading up to her cheeks.

Sam walked in next, "You look hot…now let's go get you married"

Sonny stood under the garden arch Jason at his side. Candles lit up the whole backyard and he wondered how exactly his life came to this…marrying a woman who shouldn't have looked twice at him…he swore to God at that moment that he would do everything in his power to make her happy.

The kids came down first, Cameron as ring bearer, his two cherubic little girls throwing flowers…Sam, then Elizabeth….and then the music started…and she walked out on Nikolas' 

arm…and he swore to the heavens that every moment in his life had led to this…to her becoming his wife.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know this has been neglected way too long but I am putting it into my rotation of updates, so maybe once every week or two until it's done. There is not a ton left, less than ten chapters. This chapter is a lot of getting the ball rolling**

**I hope there are still people enjoying it!**

The wedding was the calm before the storm…because as soon as the knife sliced through the cake all hell broke loose.

"Over here, I want a picture of the happy couple" Elizabeth teased as they posed over the cake, Alexis rolling her eyes, Sonny smiling brightly.

As soon as the camera flashed, chaos erupted, men in suits, guns drawn as they swarmed the house, Ric at the helm with a piece of paper.

"Alexis Davis, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Molly Lansing" the lead man announced.

Turning around to face Ric she held her chin high, "You have no proof of this Ric; call this off" she said her voice calm and steady.

He sneered, "Actually my love, I have an injunction, cuff her" he told the agent.

The man didn't move, "Ma'am, we can forgo the cuffs if you willingly cooperate" he told her an apology in his tone.

There was a restrained anger in her eyes, a fire that would be unleashed very soon. Sonny stepped in front of her, "What the hell is going on Ric? Alexis is here, Molly is sleeping upstairs, how are you going to say she stole your kid?"

Looking at him disgusted, "You were her accomplice I may not be able to prove it"

"Miss Davis" the agent said clearing his throat.

She looked to Sonny, "Call Diane, and take care of the girls"

It was one look…a solitary moment that seemed to calm him, "Okay" he said obviously restraining himself.

"Girl's? No, I'm taking Molly" Ric announced taking two steps and having five bodies in front of him, "Agent Raynor, tell these people to move"

"I'm sorry but your husband has the right…"

"Husband"

"Since you two are legally married"

Nodding Alexis turned to Sonny and Liz was sure she saw a dimple peak out, "Ric, Molly will be staying with my husband…Sonny can you please get the marriage license Father Coates signed?"

The color drained from Ric's face, "What? That's impossible unless you want to add bigamist to your list of dirty deeds"

Before walking out with the FBI Alexis turned to him, "Remember after Reese, I never stopped the divorce. Sonny is my husband and my daughters stay with him" she told him shrugging.

"You whore!"

To that Sonny turned back to him, "You were safe before…because she loved you; I warned you Ric…that if you hurt her…now get out before I have you escorted out" he growled.

Scampering off Ric turned to him, "You will all pay" he said eerily before the door slammed.

Sonny was instantly in action and on the phone, "Diane, yes arrested, kidnapping…right…okay, good" he said before slamming it closed and running his hands through his hair.

Kristina woke up from her nap, "Daddy, where's mommy" she asked.

"Uh"

Sam stepped forward, "Hey Princess, your mom had to step out for a second but Molly is up in your room sleeping…so about we go read a book and you keep her company"

Nodding, "Okay but Daddy can you have mommy come kiss me when she gets home"

They could see the flash of anger and pain that melted as he smiled and his little girl, "Sure thing Princess"

"Love you Daddy"

"Love you baby"

"Goodnight Jason, Goodnight Liz" she waved before taking Sam's hand and going up the stairs.

Fuming Sonny grabbed his wallet, "I'm going"

Liz stood in front of him, "No, she asked you to stay and keep the girls safe. I'm going"

"Elizabeth"

"No, this isn't up for discussion; you stay calm and stay here with the girls. They don't need both of you in prison Sonny and if you go down there you know that Ric is going to push your buttons, and that's exactly what's going to happen"

"Okay" he said not being able to argue the point, "Tell her I'm working on it"

"Of course"

Jason placed her sweater over her shoulders, "Be careful, Ric is a loose canon"

"I'll take Milo"

Wrapping it around her he nodded and she smiled before turning around to leave. He watched her go and then turned to his best friend punching a button on his phone, "Spinelli, I need you to hack into the FBI's data base, I need to know what evidence Ric has on Alexis…yeah call me back"

Upon closing the phone he watched as Sonny poured himself a glass full of scotch only to push it away and grab bottled water, "This is my fault. She wanted to run somewhere that prick would never find her…but me I was too damn selfish to just let her go. I promised she'd be safe…she's sick man, she don't need this stress"

"This isn't you fault"

Shaking his head, "Yes it is. I should have let you kill that twisted freak after what he did to Carly…I was wrong, and I'm sorry.

OoO

Walking into the PCPD she found the agent she recognized from the house, "Excuse me sir"

"Yes" he said shuffling through paperwork.

"I'd like to see Alexis…Mrs. Davis…Corinthos"

"Are you family?"

"Oh what do we have here…I know Sonny must be desperate if he is sending his minions latest bed warmer down here"

His words stung like someone slapped her across her face and she stood there in stunned silence for a moment when the agent stepped in between them, "Mr. Lansing, if I have to ask you one more time not to interfere with the Government's investigation I will have you removed from the premises" he told him before turning back to Liz, "Now, you're here to see Alexis, are you family"

"Yes, I'm her daughter"

"She's lying" Ric yelled, "I was married to her and she is lying"

Mac walked out of the office amidst the commotion, "What in the hell is going on here Lansing?"

Agent Raynor narrowed his eyes at him, "Miss"

"Webber"

"Miss Webber here is wanting in to see Miss Davis; she claims she is her daughter and Lansing here says she is lying"

Elizabeth turned to Mac, "I know it sounds crazy, and you have no reason to believe me…but it's true. You can call Robin; she is the one who find out the inconsistency in the blood types and ending up finding out that I am Alexis' daughter"

"It's okay I believe you" he said before turning to Lansing, "And not another word out of you; I don't even know how legal this scam you are pulling is" he said before walking to lead Liz to the interrogation room.

OoO

Alexis was annoyed..and just a bit amped up waiting for Diane's arrival. Ric did not realize who exactly he was messing with…sure during their marriage she had been weak; taken him back two too many times…let him play the man…but she was a Cassadine and when backed into a corner they didn't just bare their teeth…they went for the jugular.

The door squeaked open and Elizabeth stood her aqua eyes laden with worry, "You know I've never realized how drab these walls are…I'm thinking maybe we should throw some nice drapes on the window, maybe crown molding" Alexis kidded trying to lighten the mood.

Sitting down she placed her hands on top of hers, "Sonny made me promise to tell you that he is working on it"

"I was surprised he didn't come in swinging" she said only half joking.

Elizabeth smiled sadly, "I had to talk him into letting me come, I figured it would only end badly if he did"

"Thank you"

"I know we're in the beginning stages of all this…but I want you to know…that if you need anything" she began.

Tears began to sting at her eyes, "Thank you"

"And…I'm really glad I found out you're my mom"

OoO

"That bastard" Cruz growled over the phone.

Sam sighed, "Yeah I know

"I wish I could do something; if I wasn't suspended"

"Hey, none of that, listen it's all going to work out…even if Sonny has to go tear the PCPD down brick by brick"

"How are you doing?"

"Stressed…I mean I can't help but feel that my stupid decisions set this into motion"

"Hey, none of that" he mimicked making her smile, "This is not your fault; Lansing has had a screw loose for a long time…you just do what you have to and stay strong for the girls…if you need anything"

"My hero"

"As long as you need me, I'm going to be around"

"Well that may be a long time Rodriguez"

"I was thinking forever, does forever work for you?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is a Sexis/Liason light chapter. We are nearing the culmination of things and I really wanted to touch on the other two couples. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is love. **

"Cruz"

It comes out as a half strangled cry the moment their eyes meet and the emotion of the night comes bubbling forth.

His arms wrap around her as his hands tangled in her hair, "Munequita" he murmured soothingly.

Pulling back she looked in his deep brown eyes…all that they shone back scared her…it was the same thing that had been growing between them in months…what she felt every time he was within a foot of her. She wasn't one to give away a piece of herself easily, Cody had taught her that and every time she laid on her back she repeated it until it became the only thing she could depend on. She had let her guard down with Jason and that had burned her like a moth to a flame. Cruz was different…because with him she finally felt like she was growing her wings back.

"Where's Mommy?" came from the top of stairs where Kristina stood with Lamby tucked under her arm.

Before she could respond with a story Cruz was already talking, "Hey Princess" he said with a big smile.

"Hi Cruz" Kristina said offering back a dimpled smile.

He looked at his watch, "Niña, isn't it past your bedtime? he asked.

Sticking her bottom lip out she nodded and he looked to Sam and then back to the girl, "How about Sam and I take you upstairs and I tell you a story my mama use to tell me when I was little?"

"OKAY!" she said excitedly.

Cruz took the stairs two at a time and scooped her in his arms as she giggled. Sam followed them up slowly trying to swipe the tears before they fell. She felt something flood her body and for the first time in a long time…she didn't feel like running.

OoO

"You're vibrating" Lainey giggled as he kissed her neck.

Smiling, he untangled from her on the couch. He found himself doing that a lot…smiling, being happy. He felt like a lovesick teenager…like every touch, kiss, moment was the first time all over again. Sometimes he found himself with a grin on his face for no reason other then the love for his woman. He loved her; he hadn't told her yet but everyone around him knew. Lulu and Nikolas wished him well, his father shook his head but admitted he was happy for him but most importantly came from Cameron giving his stamp of approval. They were everything to him now…his son and the woman who gave him a new lease on life.

"Spencer" he answered flipping open the phone.

The voice made his forehead crinkle in concern, "Is everything okay Jason?"

Lainey sat up looking worried as he continued, "Yeah…okay…thanks…I'll be right there" he aid hanging up, "Ric had Alexis arrested for kidnapping tonight. Elizabeth is down at the station trying to help but Jason thought it'd be best if Cameron didn't wake up in a strange bed without Elizabeth there"

"Strange bed, where are they?" she asked.

"Greystone…I'm sorry, I really wanted to" he started.

Putting on her jacket she shook her head, "Don't be…let's go"

OoO

As he recited the story the words in Spanish rolled off his tongue awakening a slew of goosebumps all over her body.

It wasn't lust, she had done that more times then she could count. It was something deeper. She trusted him, with her secrets, her life and piece by piece her heart.

Before he could finish the story Kristina was snoring softly.

"You have a way with her" she told him.

He shrugged, that boyish smile crinkling his eyes, "I like kids"

In a way it swelled her heart, the softness revealed in a sentence but it also brought back an ache in the pit of her stomach, "Cruz, you do know I can't have…" she started.

Fingertips touched her lips, "I like kids, but it's nothing compared to the way I feel about you" he told her.

Blinking at him she marveled at the rush of feeling…she had almost forgotten how good being loved felt.

OoO

"Tell me you haven't said anything" Diane said bursting through the doors of the interrogation room.

Alexis narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "How long until you get me released" she asked.

Diane plopped her briefcase down, "Why is your wedding dress getting wrinkled?"

Rolling her eyes Alexis sighed, "Yes in fact it is" she responded dryly.

Pulling a paper out Diane's eyes roved over her critically, "Vera?" she asked.

"Herrerra"

"It's beautiful"

"Thank you"

Throwing the file out on the table Diane smiled, "The original custody agreement from when you and Ric divorced in 2005, here it states that you have the right to take Molly out of state or country. You are like an evil genius sometimes"

Elizabeth walked in with a cup, "Diane" she greeted before turning back to Alexis, "Mac had one of the officers wrangle you up a latte"

Smiling at her daughter she brought it to her lips, "That man is a saint, thank you" she said warmly.

Diane smiled at her tersely, "Elizabeth"

"Diane" she nodded.

Looking back at Alexis she raised her eyebrow, "Let's set you free Mrs. Corinthos"

"Davis-Corinthos" she corrected.

OoO

Cameron slept the car ride back home and until Lucky pulled him out of his booster seat. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes, "Daddy?"

"Hey buddy"

"Hi"

Lainey smiled as she watched the exchange the little boy wrapping his arms tightly around his father and then nuzzling his face in his neck. It was one of the first things that made her heart skip a beat…he was an amazing father. There was a sparkle that lit in those azure eyes whenever Cameron was around and it had brought a whole new light to her world.

As they made their way through the door Lucky roused him a little, "You want me to tuck you in?" he asked.

"No daddy, Lainey tuck in" he answered offering one of those little bright grins of his in her direction.

First father, then son found and healed cracks in her heart, "Me?" she asked, "I'd love to" she said as Lucky transferred him into her arms.

Shooting a look before she walked up the stairs and he grinned wide. After a couple minutes he followed behind them peaking through the half open door.

"Goodnight Cameron" she said kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight Lainey, I love you" he told her.

Without seeing her face he could tell the emotion from the tremble in her words, "I love you too Cam" she said before walking out.

There were tears in her eyes as she shut the bedroom door. Lucky was leaned up against the wall, "You okay?" he asked confused.

"It's been a long time since I've heard someone tell me they love me. I mean I know somewhere locked in his mind, my dad does, but Cam…I don't know, you must think I'm such a girl getting all teary eyed over a toddler telling me he loves me"

Touching her face he swiped a tear, "He's not the only one who loves you Lainey"

Silence filled the hallway as her deep brown eyes pierced his and he finished, "I love you too Lainey"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is the second to the last chapter, and then there will be an epilogue. This one is very romantic relationship heavy because next one is pretty much all Elizabeth/Alexis. **

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with me, and your reviews are always appreciated!**

As her eyes opened she couldn't help but let out a contented sigh at the way his muscular arms wrapped around her waist, or how she could feel the steady rise and fall from his chest against her back. This was what she had waited her whole life for…what waking up in the closet after Evelyn locked her in, and Cody dropping her off on a street corner to pick pockets had taken away from her, Cruz Rodriguez gave her back in his strong arms and gentle eyes.

Turning she studied his face, the mocha skin, the fan of lush lashes, the perfect lips. Gently she ran her finger over them and she could see them curve into a smile, "Good Morning Munequita" he whispered his voice still husky with sleep.

"Morning" she said nuzzling her body into his and tucking her head under his chin. His hands made soothing circles on her back and murmuring words in Spanish.

"Mi preciosa, Te amo" he said in her crown of hair.

His words made tears pool in her eyes and she smiled against his chest, "I love you too Cruz"

OoO

Her eyes widened in shock at his words and he smiled that boyish smile, "I do, I wanted you to know…and I don't expect anything, I just, I love you Lainey"

They were simple words said outside out his son's room…but to her they were better then any song ever sung, or any poem every written…because they were real.

Tears escaped her eyes and his face fell, "Hey, please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to"

She placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head, "I love you too Lucky"

A smile broke out across his face that made his azure eyes glow in delight, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, yes" she said smiling with tears on her lips.

Grabbing her he picked her up and spun her around.

This was it…this was the rest of his life.

OoO

As soon as she was released she wanted to go home and run into Sonny's arms…although she would never actually admit that out loud.

Jason met them at the police station and politely drove her home before he and Elizabeth went back to the Penthouse.

Finding Elizabeth had been surprising…and more of a blessing then she ever could have imagined. She waved as the door shut, "I'll call you later" she said those bright blue eyes that reminded Alexis of her mother shining at her.

"Okay, you get some rest" she scolded motherly.

Elizabeth smiled and the car pulled away.

Walking in the door she found him pacing back and forth, but once their eyes met he was coming towards her and she was hurling herself in his arms.

He had always given the best hugs…and when everything felt unbearable, his arms made her feel hopeful again.

Pulling away from her his hands touched her cheeks and looked intently into her eyes, "Do you know how hard it was for me not to go down there and wrap my hands around his throat" he asked the emotion making his voice quake in his throat.

A small understanding smile came to his face, "I know, and thank you for not…I needed to handle that on my own"

"I know" he answered simply staring at her.

"Sonny…" she started but he shook his head.

"When you were gone all I could think about was how I couldn't lose you…not right when I finally got you back. Then I started to rack my brain and try to remember if I ever told you what you mean to me…and I don't think I have"

His words poured over her like some healing rain…and she began to tremble under his touch, "I love you Alexis…and I don't mean as a friend, and not in the marriage of convenience…I want to be your husband in every way that counts" he finished.

Part of her felt lost in the words stuck in her heart. Sonny was one of those dreams in her past, the one time she led with her heart…but this, it was real…not some dream she would wake up from, "God…I love you too Sonny, I always have" she said before his lips crashed upon hers.

OoO

"Thank you for having Lucky pick up Cameron" she told him as he opened the penthouse door, "It was better for him to wake up and have him there, and honestly I could sleep for a day and a half" she rambled.

He stood there staring at her, realizing the chance he had in his hands…a woman like her loving a man like him didn't come often in a lifetime, and this was his opportunity to do things right by her…and his child.

"Elizabeth" he called.

Biting her lip she looked at him, "Yeah?" she questioned her eyebrows furrowed adorably.

"I love you…I don't know if I've said it before, but I should have…awhile ago…I want to make a life with you. I don't know what exactly that means, but I want us to figure it out together" he told her.

For a moment she seemed stuck in place. For a long time Jason was one of those things in her life that happened, but never seemed real. She had loved after, made a life for herself…and was content with being his friend. Then one night he had become a bit of salvation, and it made her wonder if they had let something real go too easily all those years ago.

"Jason"

"I know…you may be scared, and my life is dangerous but I swear to you, I will do everything to protect you and the boys" he finished.

She stared at him for a long moment, "You know what you're saying?" she asked.

"Marry me Elizabeth, make a family with me"

"Okay"

OoO

The scotch bottle lie turned over, and he sat in the middle of dozens of pictures. Slowly he picked up each one and tore them apart, "They always chose him" he muttered drunkenly.

When he was left with a pile of half pictures he started to sort them out and put them back together, "Oh my sweet Elizabeth" he cooed stroking the smiling face in the picture, "I can make you happy…we can have our family. You, me, Molly, Cameron and this little baby that can replace the one we lost"

Picking up a picture of he and Alexis he ripped it in half, and then took the picture of Elizabeth and pieced them together, "Yes sweetheart, we will be together again soon, I promise" he told her.

After he picked up all the halves that Alexis was in and walked towards the fire, "I would have given you everything but you threw it back in my face…you chose him just like my mother did, and you will pay like her too"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Last chapter! Wow, thank you so much for coming on this journey with me. You all rock. **

**There will be a squishtastic epilogue to see how everything ties neatly in a bow. Thanks again! **

The smooth satin tangled with her limbs and the steady beating of a heart reverberated against her back. His strong arm held her protective and she sighed contented. Around him it was like coming alive after being dead for so long, all her senses were heightened and her mind and boy were hyperaware. It was a startling contradiction in itself…feeling the safest with such a dangerous man…but that was the life of a Cassadine…finding shelter in the eye of the storm.

He could never get enough of waking up with her in his arms. It had happened too few times, but he was going to do his best to rectify that by holding her all night until she woke up and made him let her go. In a way, the days, months, hours, minutes since they had reconnected felt like a blur…but every second had been slowly changing his life. Now he didn't remember the man he became when she was gone, and he vowed never to know that man again.

OoO

Eggs…it had become almost a symbol in their relationship from that first morning after their child was conceived. He had always been a source of strength for her…making the hurt less when the thought of going on the next day caused her physical pain. Somehow in the years they had known each other their lives had entwined throughout and in her heart she knew it had led them here to this place.

It seemed silly…for a reputed mob enforcer to be scared of losing what he had finally gained. Happiness had eluded him more than once…the almost forever leaving a trail of broken hearts in his past. He vowed for it to be different this time because she didn't deserve to be let down again.

OoO

"I have to go in to the warehouse for a couple hours, are you going to be okay?" Jason asked.

She rubbed her belly, "Okay? No, you've cured me from okay" she told him smiling.

A small grin curved his lips and he leaned in to touch his head to hers, "I'm glad"

"Me too" she whispered against his lips before he captured a quick kiss.

When the door shut she lie her head back on the couch and sighed contentedly.

OoO

"I have to go into the warehouse for a couple hours, are you going to be okay?" Sonny asked.

Lying on the couch half covered by an afghan she nodded with her eyes closed, "I don't need a babysitter" she teased.

Rolling his eyes he let the trademark dimples sink into his cheeks, "I'll see you later"

Touching her chest she smiled patronizingly, "And I'll be waiting with baited breath" she exaggerated.

As the door shut she snuggled back onto the couch.

OoO

"Hey, no of course keep him…Alexis is fine, in fact I was planning to go over there and see her…so you can drop Cameron off tonight, or in the morning…and Lucky…thanks for everything" she said before hanging up.

Grabbing her keys she decided that a drop by check up on her mom was just what they both needed. It was amazing in that way…growing up she had never felt close to her mom…now months after finding out the truth about Alexis…she felt like for the first time she had a mom, and she wanted to make up for all the time they lost together.

OoO

When the phone rang she reluctantly pulled herself up from the couch. Chemo had left her weaker then she could imagine, but maybe it was Sonny or finally feeling safe, she was now finally feeling strong again.

"Alexis Davis" she answered.

The words on the other line made the hair on her neck stand on end, "What? What do you mean he picked her up? Oh my God, no, okay" she said hanging up the phone.

As soon as she did it started to vibrate in her hand flashing his name across the LED screen, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Ric's trademark laugh came through the speaker, "How does it feel Alexis? When someone takes your daughter without you knowing?" he asked.

Tears came to her eyes, "Ric, please" she begged the fear squeezing her heart and pushing tears into her eyes.

There was a silence, "You want to talk about it Alexis? You want me to give you the opportunity that you didn't see fit to give me? Fine, okay, we can talk…just us two" he told her cockily.

Biting her lip she ran a hand through her hair, "Okay"

"Half an hour at mine and Elizabeth's old house" he said clicking.

Dialing a number she got a voicemail, "Sonny, I need you, please call me" she said before hanging up.

Grabbing her keys she scribbled a note and ran out of the door.

OoO

"FREEZE, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Mac yelled bursting through the warehouse door.

Jason turned confused to Sonny before putting his hands in the air. Men swarmed them slapping cuffs and Sonny looked to the man, "What the hell?"

Mac shrugged, "We got a tip about an illegal shipment, Lansing is acting as interim DA and ordered us to" he explained.

Sonny turned to Jason, "Bastard" he muttered before turning to Max who stood by the door, "Call Diane, don't let Alexis know until we have to" he ordered not wanting to stress her out any more.

OoO

Elizabeth walked into the silent house, "Ale…Mom" she called looking around. Not seeing her she noticed the paper on the desk.

Sonny,

Ric has Molly…I'm going to see him at the house on Pine.

Call Me.

Love,

Alexis.

Her stomach flip flopped. _The house on Pine_. The words on the paper made her chest tighten. That house was filled with a million different memories…ones that made her remember what it felt like to ache with hurt. She knew what that house represented to Ric…pain, loss, anger…and she knew that if he was going back there he had found himself in another dark abyss that he wasn't interested in climbing out of.

Grabbing the phone she dialed Jason and wanted to scream when it went straight to voicemail, "Jason, please call me…Alexis…Ric has Molly, and she went to talk to him at our old house…the one where Carly…" she said fighting the bile in her throat, "Anyway, call me, or just come, please Jason" she said before running back to her car.

OoO

Pulling up to the house she swallowed the anxiety back and got out holding her head up high. The door was opened and when she walked in Ric was sitting on the couch a glass of scotch in his hand, "So nice of you to join me" he sneered.

Rolling her eyes she leveled a steely gaze at him, "Where is my daughter?" she asked annoyed.

He got up and came really close to her the liquor on his breath stinging her eyes, "My daughter is safe, what I want to talk about is us" he said before closing the door.

It was then she saw the look in his eyes…knowing that she had once again under-estimated what he was capable of.

"Ric, just tell me where my daughter is" she said calmly.

Before she had a chance to react he gripped her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall, "My daughter" he spat in her face, "Mine"

OoO

Liz raced across town leaving voicemails on Jason and Sonny's phone. Then she tried to call Alexis. When no one answered she pounded her steering wheel in frustration.

Pulling down the drive she fought the memories that threatened her resolve. Ric had destroyed a part of her here…but the terror ended now.

OoO

"Ric, you're hurting me" she said feeling his fingers dig into her tender muscles.

A small evil smile played on his face, "Like you hurt me?" he asked.

Struggling she tried to get out of his grip but his body pinned her towards the wall. It transported her back to a time on Cassadine Island where the helplessness overtook her and paralyzed her with fear. Swallowing back the panic she looked at him angrily "Let me go Ric"

"Or what Alexis? What are you going to do to me?" he taunted.

"Let her go Ric"

Their eyes met as soon as Elizabeth swung the door opened. A flood of relief coursed through her veins but at the same time she wanted her to turn back around and go.

Ric's eyes seemed to soften, "Elizabeth" he whispered loosening his grip on her.

Taking the opening she took her knee and sharply pushed it into his thigh before running. She only got a few steps before she heard the familiar sound.

OoO

It was almost like watching a horrible movie. Where you scream at the scene in front of you but are frozen in place. She had loved Ric once, and there he was holding the gun on her mother.

Emotions coursed through her veins and she was stuck simply watching.

"Elizabeth, go" Alexis ordered her voice trembling.

She couldn't…even if she wanted to, "Ric, please put the gun down" she begged.

His eyes met hers, "My beautiful Elizabeth. It should have been us…it still can too" he said.

The disillusion in his voice made her hands start to tremble. Nodding she smiled, "We can Ric, just put the gun down" she murmured hoping to sway him.

OoO

"You're clients are free to go" Mac told Diane.

Rolling his eyes Jason grabbed his phone as they made their way out. Checking his voicemail made his stomach fall to the ground as his eyes met his friends.

Sonny knew something was wrong, "What?" he asked.

"Ric's got Alexis"

In his heart he knew that Ric would probably not be coming out alive tonight.

OoO

Looking at her daughter she could feel the love radiating from aqua eyes…and she knew in that moment it was sink or swim, and she realized what she had to do.

In the end, everything came down to her girls…and so she lifted her leg and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could causing the gun to fly behind him.

Roughly he grabbed her arm and tackled her to the ground; "You bitch" he seethed.

OoO

She hated guns and yet in the grip of her hand the cool steel didn't feel foreign and as she cocked it she knew that if it came down to it, she wouldn't hesitate.

".go" she told him.

His eyes met hers with that lost little boy look, "Elizabeth"

".go" she ordered once again tears shining in her eyes.

OoO

Mac had followed them with the squad car, and Sonny was out of the seat before Jason could stop the car. Bursting through the door his breath caught in his throat. There she was on the floor, Ric hovering over her, and Elizabeth standing there a gun clutched in her hand.

If Mac wouldn't have come in and grabbed Ric, he would have killed him, ripped him limb by limb. Instead he lowered Elizabeth's hand and took the gun.

Immediately Alexis clung to her oldest daughter and Sonny backed up watching them together in a moment that just felt too right to interrupt.


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it, the happy epilogue. I hope you like; and reviews are love. Thank you for coming on this journey with me. **

**Five Years Later**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked as they walked hand in hand through Boise Airport.

Looking at her he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. She was beautiful, amazing, and she had came into his life just when he needed her too. She was his second wind, the proof that life did go on, and his heart would beat again. Without her or Cameron...he couldn't say it would have turned out quite so right.

"I got you, my son who wants me at his birthday party...so yeah, very okay" he answered leaning over to touch his lips to her cheek.

She stopped in front of him to look into his eyes, "Have I told you that you are sort of perfect?" she teased lovingly.

Bringing his forehead to hers he brought his hand to the swell of her belly, "No, I'm not, but this...us...yeah perfect"

OoO

Louise Elaine Spencer. It even made her first name sound less...reprehensible. For a long time she wandered around Port Charles being the fixer of problems...no one really knowing that she had a whole lot of hers that was needing fixing. Then he was there, with his sad eyes, so hurt...so beautiful.

For once someone didn't need her help; they just needed her...and she needed him. He had saved her; took those jagged edges of her heart and put them back together.

Happiness had eluded her for as long as she could remember...but now, with her husband holding her hand and her baby girl growing inside of her...she could change her name to happy.

"I love you Lucky" she whispers her hand finding its place over his.

"And I love you too" he murmurs before rubbing her tummy, "And you too"

OoO

"Oh I think I'm going to throw up" she said before running to the bathroom.

Opening one eye he let his feet hit the cold hardwood floor as he made his way across the room. Two knocks, "You okay?"

"Peachy" she yelled before flushing the toilet and turning on the water to brush her teeth.

Fighting back a smile he leaned against the door, "You know munequita, the doctor said that morning sickness was a good thing" he told her.

She pushed the door causing him to go off balance for a moment, "Oh that doctor can go kiss my" she ranted.

Quickly he regained his footing and grabbed her pressing their lips together. She moaned into his mouth and his hands came to tangle in the long raven locks before trailing across her jaw and to her pulse point.

"You know what else the doctor said was good for labor?" he whispered.

He could feel her smile as she pressed against him pushing him onto the bed before climbing on top of him, "Oh what was that?" she asked devilishly.

Brushing a lock of hair out of her face he licked his lips, "I could tell you, but I'd rather show you Samantha"

OoO

God, the way he said her name should be illegal. It did stuff to her body...and her heart that she couldn't explain. There was a lot of stuff that she couldn't with him...like how he was there at the exact moment she needed him, or how in the hell he chose her to become his wife.

She didn't deserve him; that much she had told him...but there he was, not listening, creeping into her life and heart. That summer she had lost everything...but he gave it back to her, and so much more.

Resting her stomach against him she let him feel their son growing healthy in her stomach. In this room was everything she needed, but she still had so much more.

Leaning down she let her lips touch his, "Tempting as that sounds, I promised Alexis we wouldn't be late"

Faking a groan he smiled, "I love you Samantha Rodriguez"

"McCall-Rodriguez to you" she teased wrapping her arms around his neck for just a minute longer.

OoO

"Daddy, Mommy, look I made breakfast"

Jason opened his eyes first. There at the edge of the bed was the blue eyed girl with the chestnut hair smiling with a tray. Getting up he took the tray from her hands, the bowls filled to the brim with some fruity looking cereal, "Thanks sweetie" he said.

Smiling she crawled up on the bed, "I tried to wake Cammy but he said it was his birthday and that meant he got to sleep in" she told him very matter of fact, "So, I said s'ok, I would eat with Mommy and Daddy"

Grabbing a spoon he dug in like it was a gourmet meal, "Mmm"

That made her beam, "Its good Daddy?"

"The best" he said feeling the familiar tightening in his chest.

Her grin was a crooked one and it reminded him so much of her mother. For so long he walked around like he was content with being alone, keeping every emotion bottled up inside. Stone Cold...he had embraced the nickname because he was tired of feeling anyway. Then one night, he started to feel again...the hurt, pain, anger...and when she showed up at his door, good, love, pleasure, alive.

This life that they had now with Cameron and with Sienna Alexandra Morgan; it was worth every moment of heartbreak and pain he had endured on the road here.

"I love you Daddy" she says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too"

OoO

She doesn't let them know she is awake. Instead she just watches. Most people would never believe that Jason Morgan, Mob Enforcer becomes squishy for a four year old with a curly top.

Most people don't know the Jason that she does...the one that hurts deep and loves deeper. His life is scary, that much she will admit, but living without him scares her more. He had always been the one there when her world fell apart, to listen, to talk, to hold her...and the night her heart shattered; there he was holding his heart in his hands too.

Now, he is the one to make her wake up smiling...and walking away again isn't an option.

OoO

Opening the door she smiles as Sienna runs up the cobblestone pathway, "GRAMMMMMMY" she cries before throwing herself into her arms.

"Now that is the kind of hello I could get use to" she says kissing her head.

Cameron is next up the pathway, "Well happy birthday" she says putting Sienna down and opening her arms.

He smiles, and her heart swells and breaks thinking of that same smile on another face, "Thanks Grandma" he says letting her hug him.

Jason says something and Elizabeth smiles. Sometimes it's hard for her to believe that even after all these years; watching her daughter smile still makes her tear up.

"Mom" she says as their eyes catch.

Opening her arms they wrap each other tightly in their embraces and Alexis wonders how her life came to be so perfect.

OoO

From the dining area he watches her, the smile on her face as she greets the guests. It was something he thought he could never do...make her happy...and the whole time she was sick; he was afraid he would never even have a chance.

She's a survivor; it's something he has known since he met her...that's what bonded them; their masks...the way they understood each other in a way that no one else could touch.

This is his world...his family, everything.

His arm slides around her as they gather around the monster cake in the center of the living room.

"Happy Birthday Dear Cameron, Happy Birthday to You" they sing in unison before he blows them out.

"You happy counselor"

"Positively giddy" she responds dimples ablaze.

"Good"

OoO

This is happiness...all of them here in this house together. This was where she got her life back...where she fell back in love, and where she learned that the truth is much more powerful than lies.

"I want a picture with my girl's" she announces.

Elizabeth, Kristina and Molly come to surround her but she looks across the room to the dark eyed girl with the burgeoning belly, "Come on Sam, get in the picture" she orders and she scurries over tears shining in her eyes.

As Lucky clicks it she smiles...in this house, is all the truth she has ever needed.


End file.
